The Mysterious Wanderer
by Wolfswar
Summary: Perseus is born as an immortal forbidden son in ancient Greek and is a son of Athena and Poseidon. He grows up at a farm, but that all changes when his 'parents' are brutally slaughtered an he is all alone. Will he stay sane in a world with no aim to live or parents to help him when he needs them the most? Follow Perseus on his quest to master his domains and face his threats.
1. The Forbidden Child

**Update/replaced: 04-02-2014**

**AN: Hi Folks! It's me again and I am here to announce that this is the start of my second story called; The Mysterious Wanderer. This story is the winner of the poll and I am looking forward to how this story totally forms out. Perseus will be OOC in some case, like his smartness and such because he is the son of our beloved goddess Athena. If you have any ideas of how this will work out, please leave a review with the information regarding the idea. Thank you!**

**Check out my other story called; The Hero of Atlantis on my profile and leave a review if you like it! Not forcing you to do it just recommending my own stories :P.**

**Now let's get down to the first chapter of my new story!**

**Sorry if it doesn't meet your requirements of the ancient life in Greece. I am not an historian so I don't know anything. If you have some ideas for me to improve the way of writing about ancient Greece tell me and I will consider it!**

**_ENJOY!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Riordan does. I only own the plot.**

* * *

_The Mysterious Wanderer;_

_Perseus Jackson is a forbidden son. He is born in ancient Greece as the son of Athena and Poseidon. He is immortal, but he could not be accepted by Zeus. He was left at a farm by birth, where he grew up to become a strong and intelligent young man, but after a monster raids and murders his 'parents' he stands alone. An incredible force helps him on his way and slowly he becomes the fear of every monster. When he is in need of help, he prays to his parents for help, only to be ignored. What he didn't know was that he had to be ignored in order for him to stay hidden and somewhat safe. Will he stay sane in a world, with no goal or aim to live? Or will he be saved by a goddess, a goddess who you would least expect._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Ancient Greece - A farm between Athens and the sea South-West._

Two figures appeared onto a hill close by a farm laying south-west of Athens. A young couple lived there. The figures knew that the woman could not get any children, but nevertheless the couple wanted them, oh so much. The two figures got closer and it was now clearly visible that they were not just with two, but three. In the arms of a lean and beautiful woman, a baby wrapped in a silken cloth was sleeping peacefully in the arms of his mother. The man had an arm wrapped around the waist of the woman and he was rather tall with broad shoulders. When they stepped out of the tree line into the bright moonlight their looks were perfectly visible, and to say the least, it was an odd scene. The woman had black long hair with eyes tinting all shades of gray. The man, on the other hand, looked completely different. While the woman looked strict and cold the man had an easy going aura and seemed to be quite relaxed. The man had green eyes, black hair, a neatly trimmed beard and a tan. So yes, it was quite an odd scene. When they reached the fence that would lead them to the farm they both stopped and turned toward each other.

The man wrapped his arms around the woman and cautiously embraced her with the baby in between the two of them. "Relax my love. He will be in good hands, he'll be better in better hands here than in ours." They both hated the idea of leaving their new-born son behind on a farm without any word of his real parents. It was even worse for the woman, it was her first real born child, not born out of a fragment of her mind , but with a real pregnancy and thereby breaking her vow.

"I know Poseidon. It's just... He is my first real child." The woman said and she looked into the eyes of the so called Poseidon. "It's weird to say, but this is my first not-mind-created child and probably the last one too."

Poseidon sighed. "I know Athena, I know." He looked at the little farm, where the lamps were still on at this ungodly hour and he sighed deeply yet again. "I hope that we made the right choice. But will he hate us? We abandoned him without letting him know anything about our identity or-"

Athena stopped his rambling by pressing her fingers to his lips. "That's something for the future Poseidon. Hopefully he has my brains and not your kelp head, so he will understand why we did it."

"I hope you are right." Poseidon sighed as he kissed her on the forehead, softly while closing his eyes. Once again, he would probably do this for the last time. A few moments passed until he opened his eyes and spoke up; "Now let's get this over with."

Athena nodded sadly and Poseidon, as the gentlemen he was, opened the fence for the lady. She smiled just a little at his charming action. Always the charmer, she thought. It was pity that she wouldn't be able to enjoy it after this anymore due to the laws. Side by side, almost pressed against each other they walked over the gravel path which led them towards the small farm. The farm was build from wood and clay and was clearly visible in the moonlight. Artemis must had been having a good night because the moon was shining bright. Suddenly the lights inside the little farm went off and the farm was covered in darkness. There was no light coming from the house anymore and the two lovers' only light to rely on was the light of Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt, moon, chastity, and the wilderness.

When they arrived at the door, Athena moved the baby boy so they could both perfectly see him in the moon light. He was covered in blue silken cloth and the only thing visible was his slightly frowning innocent little face. Athena looked at him as tears began to well up. "I-I can't d-do it Poseidon." She stuttered as her heart broke while watching her only, and probably last real son, for she was leaving him here, all alone. They really were wonderful parents.

"We have to, my love." Poseidon said as he took cupped her face with his hand in order to lift it up so he could look into her beautiful eyes. "If we keep him, Zeus will kill him immediately. You broke your vow, and even worse than that, it was broken by me, a brother of Zeus, who Zeus totally detests. He will get a lot of power through the both of us. I mean, the baby is your first real child, and I'm one of the big three. This couldn't get any more convenient for him."

In response Athena leaned forwards and kissed him softly on the lips. "Sometimes you are smarter than they give you credit for, Seaweed Brain." She said while smiling softly. Poseidon shot her a smile back as he picked up the enwrapped baby and lifted him, so he could look in his eyes. "You will be perfect my child." Poseidon said and he kissed the little baby on the forehead. "Whose hair will you get?" Poseidon asked to him. Both Athena and him had black hair, yet his hair was a mess while Athena's hair was very neat. "We will see." He said amused, after a few seconds and Athena chuckled silently. Then she stood on her tip-toes and gave the baby a small a kiss his forehead. She sighed and silently muttered a farewell in his ear. 'Yes, farewell,' she thought, 'for now.'

Poseidon laid the baby in front of the door, ready to be picked up by the first mortal who came through the front door. "Farewell my boy." he said as Athena knocked hard on the door.

"What the-?" A man whispered to his wife who was laying next to him in bed. They had just gone to bed because they had been busy with moving furniture in their new self-made house the entire day. They were very tired and now, only their third night, the people from the village were already bothering him. He stepped out of bed as unsheathed his sword. "Stay here." He ordered his wife and she mouthed a 'Be Careful.' Back to him. The man smiled softly at his wife's concern and then stalked towards the front door. He was about to open the door with his sword ready to defend their home when he heard two flashes.

Soft cries were heard from the other side of their door and for a moment the man dropped his guard in shock. 'Was that the cry of a baby?' He thought and carefully he opened the door. Nothing was there to be seen but when he was about to close the door again his eyes fell on the source of the tiny whimpers and cries. A baby, an oh so small baby, was lying in front of their door wrapped into a blue cloth. He glanced around to look for any signs of his biological parents, but he could not find a trace. When the danger did not happen he let his guard down and sheathed his sword on his belt. He bent down to pick up the baby, placed him in his arms and swayed him from the left to the right in order to calm him down. "Shh, shh don't cry little one. Everything will be okay." He whispered into the little boy's ear.

"Crethos, my dear, what's going on?" The woman asked him when he closed the door while shushing the baby in his arms. He walked over to the bedroom, put off his belt as his wife looked at him questionably and shocked. 'How did her husband get a baby? Whose was it? How did it get here?' She asked herself just when Crethos went to sit next to her in bed.

"Thyia my dear. I found him at front door. I heard 2 flashes, then when I wanted to open the door I heard a baby crying." He wanted to continue, but then noticed the baby boy had stopped crying and was slowly drifting to sleep. "-I found him at front of our door, without any traces of his parents or anything for that matter. Could he be a 'you know'?"

"We will see, Crethos, my dear." Thyia said as they both silently agreed they would keep the baby and raise him like their own, without as much as a word spoken. It was like a gift from the gods, they couldn't get a child and then suddenly one is on their laying in front of their door.

The baby let out a tiny yawn as Thyia took him in her arms, carefully. She pushed back the cloth that covered his head and it revealed small sprouts of black hair. The baby smacked his lips and he slowly began to open his eyes. The left eyelid began to open first and it revealed a beautiful intense dark gray eye. Soon after, his right eye opened and surprisingly this eye had a complete different color. The eye had a bright sea green color, and both were now staring up at the two people in slight curiosity. The eyes moved around rapidly taking in the new environment.

"He is beautiful." Thyia muttered, not taking her eyes of the boy. The boy had two different eye colors, which they both knew, meant either problems or that the little boy laying in Thyia's arms was a very special child.

"How shall we name him?" Crethos asked, eyebrows crossed while trying to come up with a name. Thyia shrugged as to say 'you may decide'. The only thing she could do was looking at her just unofficial-adopted son. "Let's call him Perseus." Crethos stated and Thyia beamed.

"It's beautiful." She replied in awe at both the beautiful name and the beautiful boy she was just given. She knew she was not going to let the biological parents down, even though she had no idea who they were.

* * *

_Same night -In the tree line around the farm_

Athena and Poseidon had been watching the scene from a distance, eyes watering. Their son had just opened his eyes for the first time, and he was beautiful. He had both the eyes of Poseidon and Athena, hopefully the same would go for his personality. "We made the right choice Athena." Poseidon said and, for the he didn't know many times it were, he took her in his arms and they embraced each other. "He's in good hands."

"He surely is." Athena responded as she stared sadly towards the house. She watched as Perseus was being bottled by the two humans and how he was being put into a small bed quickly made by the handyman Crethos.

"Now let's leave them alone. We are not needed here anymore." Poseidon said and before Athena could flash out he took her hand.

"Shall we go somewhere special to spend our last night together?" He asked his eyes sparkling in the bright moonlight.

Athena gave him a small smile and she nodded. "I know just the place."

* * *

_Seven years later - A farm between Athens and the sea South-West._

Perseus was reading a book, which he got from his father's father yesterday when he and his parents visited him, while sitting on a bench at the northern side of their small house. The book was about their religion; It explained everything about the gods and goddesses who created their world. He had always loved reading and his mother, Thyia, had always told him that it was the reason he had a gray eye. The other eye, the green one, was said to be his impulsive and his physical side. 'One for the mental, one for the physical' his grandpa always said. He had never seen other people, except for his family who visited them once in a while, so he had no idea that he actually was the only one in the world with one eye grey and one eye green. He had never known that he was so special.

As he finished the page he was reading he flipped it over and came on the page that explained the big three; Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Zeus was the god of the skies, youngest of the three and head of Olympus. Poseidon was the god of the seas and the middle brother. Strangely enough when Perseus looked at the picture of Poseidon he had this strange feeling he had seen him before, maybe when he was younger, the face was just very familiar.

Hades the god of the underworld and eldest brother of the big three was strangely enough not an Olympian and he read the reason; After the war with the titans the brothers made a draw a stick bet, who picked the longest would be lord of Olympus and god of the skies, the person who pulled the middle stick would become god of the seas. The shortest stick would make the puller god of the underworld. Zeus picked the longest, Poseidon the middle one and Hades drew the shortest one. Immediately he was banished towards the underworld. As from then, gods feared him because of his sour and dangerous attitude.

He glanced over pictures of battles the gods fought as he flipped the page. Perseus hissed as soon as he felt the paper cutting his finger resulting in golden blood beginning to pour out of the small cut on his thumb. He cursed innocent words as he closed his book and ran to his mother so she could bandage his wound.

"Mommy! I'm bleeding!" Perseus shouted across the farm and his mother, who was working with the weaving table in the sun, stood up with a sigh. She sat him on a chair and told him to stay put and keep his thumb in his mouth until she was back. She came back quickly with a cloth to bandage the cut and bandaged her severely wounded son with a small smile playing across her lips.

"Mommy?" Perseus began. His mother answered with a "Yes Perseus?" He hesitated for a moment but pushed it away and asked the question he had been dying to ask: "Why don't I bleed like you and daddy, mommy? Why isn't my blood red? Why is mine gold?"

Thyia sighed and called Crethos to come and sit with them. He hurried his way to his beloved wife and their son as his wife quickly explained their son's question; Why had his blood another color? "Well Perseus, you're old enough to know the truth now son, but before I start I want you to know we have always loved you as if you were our own. You're our son, and that will never change."

Perseus moved around uneasily about the direction the conversation was heading, but even though it made him feel quite uncomfortable he couldn't help but feel even more curious. "What do you mean?"

Both his parents shared a knowing look until they turned to face Perseus with a serious expression covering their normally worry free faces and Thyia sighed deeply. "We aren't your real parents, Perseus. When you were born your parents left you right there, at our front door and we took you in. We decided to raise you like you were our own, and so we did."

While Perseus' brain was running 300 miles an hour, trying to process all the new information he looked at the two people, he had always seen as his parents, standing in front of him looking at him worrisome. "So if you two aren't my biological parents, who are then?" He asked eyebrows furrowed trying to understand the situation.

Thyia and Crethos smiled sadly at the boy who was getting smarter each and every day. "We don't think you are just a child, my dear." Thyia began. "We think that you are a child of the gods, a forbidden child of Olympus."

"Who are my parents than for real?" Perseus asked as was going through the list of Olympian gods in his head. Then it all clicked. "Poseidon," he muttered quietly, "and Athena."

"We don't know for sure, but we considered them too, Perseus. You have her strong will, her hunger for information, and it had always occurred to us that you were wise, not only for your age but also just in general. Traits of Poseidon are also quite obvious, son. We prayed for them to give us answers, but neither of them answer. It's like they don't even hear us. No sign. Nothing." Crethos sighed but nevertheless smiled because of how very proud he was of his adopted son. Perseus sat there, in his chair thinking about the new information he just received. Could he really be the child of two Olympian gods?

"Please Perseus, forgive us for holding this information back for such a long time. We did what we thought would be best for you." Thyia said quietly hoping their son would forgive them.

Perseus stood and walked over to his 'parents'. "I could never hate you." He said without hesitation as he embraced them both tightly. "You guys are my real parents. You loved and took care of me from the second you took me in and I love you for that. You will always be my real parents."

A single tear escaped Thyia's left eye and she embraced her son so tightly that he was gasping for air. "You're the sweetest boy a mum could ever wish for." She whispered as she loosened the hug so that Perseus could breath again. Perseus pulled back too and smiled at both of them while Crethos spoke up: "Perseus can you do something for us?" He asked and Perseus nodded. He would do anything for his parents. "Could you keep this secret and hide it from others?"

Perseus brain went in overdrive thinking about what could happen when he told anyone. None of the possible scenarios were positive and most even ended up with death. "Of course I can. It will only cause pain and trouble if I would tell anybody."

Both of his parents nodded approvingly and after a few minutes of silence Crethos opened his mouth to ask something else: "Perseus, would you like to join your mum and I in going to Athens, visiting your grandparents?" He already knew the answer, but just wanted to be sure.

Perseus' eyes widened as he nodded rapidly. "Yes dad! That would be so awesome!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. He had never been outside the little area around the farm. He was home-schooled by his mom who had studied at an academy in Athens, but left when she fell in love with Crethos, a handyman who was a skilled fighter and quite handy with tools. Crethos smiled at his enthusiasm and he exchanged a look with his wife who nodded in approval. Tomorrow they would make their first family outing and it would be great.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you guys liked the first chapter of The Mysterious Wanderer and like where this is going. If you have some ideas leave a review with the idea in it and I will consider it if I like it.**

**Special question for today:** _What should Perseus all see in Athens? For example; Slavery, robbing, killing, special places and so on. _**If you have an idea tell, it in the reviews!**

**I will update this story less frequent than my other and priority #1 story. Sorry for the people who prefer this story.**

**See you guys later! (I hope)**

**I sincerely apologize for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. ****I am just a human not a language robot.**


	2. Welcome to Athens!

**AN: Thank you so much guys for the massive amount of support. I am so happy that I immediately went down to writing the next chapter and here it is; The second chapter of The Mysterious Wanderer, but first before we get down to the story I want to reply to a review:**

**Earpster13: That idea is AWESOME! I only think that he is a little too young now to go on a task for some godly powers. He first will be trained in his mind and power over the years and I surely will add this idea than! Only maybe when he is a little bit older. Don't worry this idea will and must be used because it is just too awesome!**

**Somewhere in the middle of the story I had to describe Athens... I am not really someone who was born in the ancient times so I just went with the flow of how I thought that it might have looked like. I studied some maps though only with my own added things. Soo Yea.**

**I used this map; wiki/ File:Environs_of_ ; just remove the space and take a look it for more understanding.**

**So now that is said let's get down to the story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The next day - A farm between Athens and the South-West._

The sun was rising and different shades of orange and yellow were appearing into the sky. It was a beautiful morning and the odd family living at the farm were already up and making themselves ready for the trip to Athens. This was Perseus first time that he would be going outside the area of the farm and he was nervous. The questions 'What was it like?' and 'Was it like he had imagined it to be?' swarmed around in his head, but he knew that he only could get this answer by keeping his eyes open and taking in his environment properly. Another question was formed in his head yesterday when he had heard that he was going to Athens for the first time. 'Why did they allow him to go this time?' He had asked his parents before if he could go, but all the times they had denied him and this time he did not even ask and he was allowed to go. He shook the questions out of his head and went back to his task, preparing the horses. Well it depends on what you call preparing the horses though, the saddles were too heavy and the horses to big. The only thing that he could do was laying the provision ready for his dad to saddle it up and put it in the bags hanging unto the saddles.

Perseus had just taken some blankets and walked out the door to bring them to his dad who was really saddling the horses. The trip to Athens would not take long, but just to make sure that they would stay warm in the evening in Athens. He passed his mother who was wearing her Academy clothes, her father, who was one of the leaders of the Athenian Academy allowed her to wear it even if she was not really a member anymore. She still had a ranking in the Academy and her father loved it when she honored the ranking via wearing the toga from the Academy. Perseus' grandfather had always told that his mother had discovered something very special and important, but they never told him what she did. "Good morning mother!" Perseus said happily when he passed by with a cheerful grin spread over his face.

"Good morning Perseus!" Thyia replied while ruffling his hair, which was like a raven's nest. It would never stay in the position he wanted or she wanted it to be. One movement and the hair was back into its nest form.

Perseus was almost at the stables when he began to hop, while humming a song that he had learned years ago from his grandmother of his mother's side. It was about a hero who had slain a lot of monsters including the Hydra, Nemean Lion and the Stymphalian Birds. It was of course a song about Hercules and the twelve labors. He had always dreamed to be a hero like Hercules and be famous all around the world, but he did not have to training for it and it required a lot of time. But what he did not know was that his time was soon to come, maybe faster than he could imagine with his blessed Athena mind.

His father, who was saddling Alcon, came in sight and he was standing in the ranch next to the other horse which they had named; Davos. Both the horses were from the same birth mother and were both stallions. Davos was the horse used by Perseus' mother and Alcon by his father, he would ride with his mother on Davos, who he preferred due to his black horse fur which had the same color as his hair. Horses always seemed to be relaxed around him and it looked like they always understood him. He could calm them down really fast and they followed his orders without a hesitation, not that he had driven a horse alone before he always had an attendant to watch over him. In the past he had no idea why the horses were so attracted to him, but now after yesterday's talk he knew the answer; He was the son of the horse bringer named Poseidon. He did not really see Poseidon as his real father more like a thing where he came from, but did not love him. The gate of the horse ranch was now right before him and he opened it and closed it quickly not letting anyone in or out except for himself. He wanted to sneak up to his father, but he had already heard him.

"Good morning son." Crethos said and now he even felt more love for his family. Even though they knew they were not his real parents they still loved him more than anything in the world and it was also otherwise. Even though Perseus knew that it were not his real parents they were his loving parents and the ones who loved him and took care of him.

Perseus dropped the blankets to the floor and he ran over towards his dad to hug him. His dad expected this so he faked a fall to the floor and he began to tickle the seven years old Perseus. Perseus began to laugh really hard and the sound was the sweetest thing to hear on this ungodly point of time. "No dad! I am going to pee my pants!" Eventually they stopped and laid down next to each other gasping for air. Perseus rolled on his side so he could look at his father and said "I love you Dad." Perseus hugged his father around the neck.

Still embraced Crethos smiled widely and replied "Love you too, Perseus. Now get those blankets before Davos eats them." Perseus looked up and saw that Davos walked away from Alcon and was now sniffing at the blankets and even licking it. He stood up quickly and pushed Davos' head away and picked up the blankets.

* * *

_2 Hours later - Horse ranch_

"Do we have everything?" Crethos asked for the thousand time and Perseus and Thyia sighed. He was always like this even if he was just gone for a few hours he was determent not to forget a thing. The problem was that he always would forget something even if he checked it like a million times. Two moons ago he also made a trip to Athens, only a short one, to buy some new tools and he was stressing if he had everything. Eventually he went and it turned out that he had forgotten his money bag so he had to come back to take it.

"Yes dad, even I checked it once and we have everything." Perseus answered while going after the list that his mom made and repeating the things that he had seen in all the bags and packs. A photographic memory was really handy when your dad was such a chaos, he was like a check list who he could always trust.

Crethos nodded and Thyia came up with something to calm him down even more. "And if we forgot something we have enough money." To strengthen her argument she jingled with the money bag around her waist and they could hear coins clinging in it "So we can buy it if it is necessary."

"Okay then. Let's go." Crethos mounted his horse and rode to the group of Farm guardians which he had hired yesterday evening after Perseus had agreed to going with them to Athens. There were three guardians, two with bows and one with a spear, and they looked scary with all their scars and one even had a dead eye. Crethos talked with them for a few seconds and in the meantime Thyia helped Perseus mounting the horse and then mounting Davos herself. Perseus sat in front of his mother in a special saddle made for two people and if he wanted he could take the reins and steer Davos himself.

When Crethos arrived at the place Thyia and Perseus were waiting he smiled at them and said "Let's go visit Athens. The boys will manage to keep the farm intact." He grinned at the last part because the men who were assigned to protect the farm were rather known to Crethos. Not like friends known, but just like work known. They worked for them a lot of time previously and they kind of got a little bond.

Thyia and Crethos both put their heels in the thighs of the horses and they shot forward to a short journey, but an unforgettable journey for Perseus. He had no idea what was yet to come and discover in the city of Athens.

* * *

_3 hours later - Main road to Athens_

Davos and Alcon went over to walking because Crethos had announced that Athens was really close now. The road, which was around 19 feet wide, became busier and busier how closer they got the city. "When we are over this hill we can see Athens!" Crethos announced and Perseus got really excited. First the trip began rather scary, because he had never seen other people except for his family and that was not very often either. He had seen scary people in black cloaks, people who were missing limbs, but also people riding in a tilt car. Eventually he got used to it and when it became very busy his mother had put his cap on who was attached to his brown cloak. She had explained to him that some people would made him out for wizard or descendant of the gods, which he actually was, but some people would want to capture him and kill him. Just for the reason how he looked. So now Perseus was wearing a brown cap which made his eyes invisible for other people to see. He could still look around freely though and that was all that mattered to him.

They were almost at the top of the hill and Perseus was now bouncing up and down in his seat. A lot of question were wandering in his mind 'How would it look like?' 'Was it like he had expected it to be?' and much more. He only had to wait a few more seconds and he would get the answer on all his questions. They were only a few feet away from the top when his mother leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Have a good look my son. It is stunning." Perseus nodded and he waited impatiently.

When they reached the top of the hill his mouth fell open from the beauty that the city of Athens Radiated. The city was glowing in the sunlight with its gorgeous white walls made of sandstone, on every end of an Olympian Stadia**(AN: It's a measurement which I found when I was investigating in ancient maps of Athens. It is a measurement of the Greek and it is around 1/16 of a mile. This will come back in the story later in the academy.) **stood a tower, which had reed roofs. They were heavily guarded and that was even visible from a few miles away. From out of the middle of the city a hill stuck out of the city and it was a table mountain with all kinds of temples on it named; The Acropolis. All the temples glittering in the sun due to their marble pillars and walls. He knew from out of his head that the Parthenon, The Theatre of Dionysus Eleuthereus and the Altar of Athena would lay there. He hoped that they would visit the table hill once at their stay. The horses walked on while Perseus was still checking out everything that was visible from there like; The gates of Piraeus, The Pnyx, The Citadel and so on. He could stay days or maybe even weeks here and not getting bored by the sight. All the houses were built in what looked like a random order and almost every house looked different in shapes and sizes. When they walked down the hill the walls were too high to see the city anymore so Perseus was now sight-free.

"Mom, where does the Academy lay?" Perseus asked while going past his photographed picture of the city in his mind. His mom had described the Academy lots of times before but according to the description he had not spotted it.

Thyia laughed at her curious son "It does not lay in the city. It lays north-west of the city and it lies behind Ceramicus. The Platonic Academy is the place where we will stay, but we will first give you a short tour through the city of Athens to then go through the Gate of Dipylon."

Perseus took in all the information and he was glad that his parents were so caring and they knew exactly what he wanted; A tour through Athens. He had only heard it from stories and when they described it in there he always created a vision of it, but that was rather difficult if you never went there or if you even never saw another city. "Are we also going to the Forum?" The forum of Athens is a very big market called the Agora and they sell there everything you need.

"Yes we are going there too." Thyia said while looking forward to the smell of fresh food and exotic spices.

"Awesome!" Percy said excitedly and they talked on about things what they were going to visit today and Crethos was watching them amusingly. His wife had always loved architecture and she even studied it a few months in the Academy. His son on the other hand was obsessed by it. He wanted to know everything what there was to know and architecture was one of them.

"Look Perseus." Thyia said and she pointed at the gate in front of them. Perseus followed her finger and he saw a massive gate, which was now opened, made of grey stone and an iron frame around it. There were two little towards on each side and in the middle was a walkway with battlements on the sides with guards walking on it. "That is the gate of Piraeus, which connects the street of Theseus to the city and if we turn around now we would be riding towards Port Piraeus."

Perseus eyed the gate with awe because the construction was beautiful. There were shooting holes on top of the gates and on tar hole in the middle of it. The gateways looked ready for defense and the with iron constructed gate was probably so strong that it could hold back a battering ram made by Hephaestus himself. They walked under the gate and they were controlled by some guards, but as it seemed Crethos knew them and they passed the guards with ease. Not that they had any intention of fighting or destruction anyway.

"Welcome in Athens." Crethos said with a smile when he saw his son with his eyes wide open and moving his head around rapidly to take in everything that could be seen.

"It is beautiful dad!" Perseus yelped excitedly and some people who were walking next to them looked up to the capped boy sitting on the horse and gave him a smile. Slowly on their horses they stepped through the city letting Perseus take in his environment correctly and when they walked past the Pnyx, a hill where the Athenians held their assemblies, which made it one of the most important sites of the creation of democracy, Perseus looked at the rock in awe, but he knew that he could not enter the assemblies unless he was older than 18, which of course was still 11 years away. Time flew by quickly while the family walked through Athens; they walked past famous houses, buildings and hills. They even walked past the Areios Pagos the hill for Court of Appeal for crime and civil cases. It literally meant 'Ares Rock' which got the name because Ares was justified here once for killing Poseidon's son Alirrothios.

They reached the Agora, the forum of Athens, when the sun was shining at its finest at its highest stand. It was around mid-day and they were getting hungry and the smell coming from all the stalls didn't do any good to their money bag. They bought a delicious meal which consisted out of; Meat, bread, fruit and water. Near the stall where you could eat was a stable for horses and Alcon and Davos were left there for the time being. After they finished their delicious meal they left the stall and roamed around the forum leaving the horses save behind at the stable under guard with water and hay. They walked past all stalls that you could imagine and they were not even past the half of all the stalls they had seen meat, vegetable, fish, drink, fortune tellers, weapons, wood, tools, furniture, slaves, armory, black smiths, animals, books and so on. No stall was the same and even if they sold the same the things were completely different. They walked past a book stall and they stopped so Perseus could look around in the book stall. He saw so much books and it felt like he was in heaven and he had not even seen a library how must that feel?

"Perseus?" Crethos said and he shook Perseus out of his own thoughts about heaven. "You may choose two books to buy." Perseus ran over to him and he hugged him tightly.

"Thank you dad!" Perseus said and he went down to searching two books. After a quarter of an hour of searching he had two books in his hands which he definitely wanted to read they were; The Great Encyclopedia about Greece and The Greek Monster Book. They were both very heavy and big but that meant nothing to Perseus. He wanted to fill himself with all the information that the books had to offer and he already looked forward to when he was going to open the books. They walked out of the book shop leaving a happy book seller behind and keeping a happy Perseus with them. It was a good deal.

* * *

_3 hours later - Agora forum_

They walked around for more than 3 hours and their pockets were full of things they bought. Thyia had bought some spices, a new set of knives and forks and a cooking book. Crethos had bought a new bow and some hunting knives. Perseus had only his books, but he was the happiest person at the forum. They walked back to their horses and paid the guards some drachmas for their job, which they took in eagerly. They continued their way towards the Academy with lighter money bags, but heavier packages and it did not matter for any of them. They had bought things they liked and needed so it was not a problem at all. They just left the forum on their horses when Perseus yawned and he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. It was a busy day and they were up early.

"Sleep my son." Thyia said quietly and she pressed a kiss on the back of Perseus head. He was already half asleep so tired was he. "I will wake you up when something special happens or when we arrive at the academy." Perseus nodded and he leaned back to the body of his mother. Her body radiated a warm and comfortable glow and Perseus yawned again. He closed his eyes slowly and he fell asleep against his mother with the bag filled with books lying firmly in his arms.

"Sleep tight." Thyia said and Crethos ruffled Perseus hair as sign of sleep tight. He could probably sleep for about an hour before they arrived at the academy.

* * *

_1 hour later - The Academy_

Perseus had slept tightly against on the back of the horse and even if it was a short sleep he felt more awake than before. They had passed the Gate of Dipylon when he was asleep as well as the town; Ceramicus. His mother had awakened him while walking through the gates of the Platonic Academy.

"Perseus, wake up." Thyia said while poking Perseus playfully in the belly, which was the place where he was the most ticklish. "We don't want you grandfather waiting for you." This made Perseus wake up instantly and he shot up.

"Slept well Perseus?" Crethos asked while dismounting Alcon. They had just rode through the gates of the Platonic Academy and Thyia's father and member of the leading council was waiting for them on the stairs, which led to the accommodation for special visitors. He stood there waiting patiently for his daughter, her husband and their adopted son.

"Very good, dad." Perseus said and his mother helped him with dismounting the horse. He looked around and he saw his grandfather standing on top of the stairs and he looked at his parents for permission to run over to him. They nodded in response and smiled at the sight of little Perseus running up the stairs to greet his favorite grandfather. "Grandfather Alph!" Perseus greeted him from at the half of the stairs. Alph's real name was Alpheos, but his family called him Alph and it seemed like he liked the name more than his own name.

Alpheos dropped to one knee and opened his arms widely for Perseus to fall in when he reached the top. When Perseus reached the top he ran into the hug. "Good afternoon Perseus." Alpheos said and Perseus began to rattle about everything that he had done. He described everything in detail and so fast that Grandfather Alph could not follow it very well. His parents walked up with a normal step and laughed at the sight of a rattling Perseus and an old man trying to keep up with the rapidly talking Perseus.

"Easy, Perseus." Crethos said laughingly. "Maybe you talk someone to death if you go on like this."

Alpheos laughed at that and Perseus blushed slightly. Alpheos ruffled Perseus hair and he stood up to greet his parents. Thyia hugged her dad while Crethos gave a strong handshake. Alpheos walked back to Perseus and gave him a proper welcome.

"Welcome to the Academy of Athens, Perseus. This Academy is set up by Plato himself and he would be honored to have such a special child in his Academy." He knew everything about Perseus' history and he also knew Perseus' heritage. A very special and bright child is maybe and understatement. Modest as Perseus was he began to blush heavily at the compliment and began to move uneasily on his place. Alpheos put a hand on Perseus' shoulder and said "Now let me show you my place Perseus. Just like you did all those years ago." Perseus remembered it all too well. Years ago when his grandfather had visited him he had shown him the whole farm and area around it in detail. It took him a whole day to show him and it was one of the best times of his life. Perseus and Alpheos shared one thing and that was; Hunger for more information.

Perseus smiled at the thought of an all-inclusive tour in the academy and together they walked towards their accommodation to drop their stuff and start their tour.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you guys liked the second chapter of The Mysterious Wanderer. I certainly know I do :) They research was more fun than I had expected even though it took me four days. If you have any comments or ideas what could happen in the story leave them in the reviews!**

**I have this idea to let Perseus meet a fortune teller and let her predict his future. Is this a good idea?**

**I apologize for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes!**

**See Ya!**


	3. The Book of Immortal Studies

**AN: Wassup guys? So I have this poll opened up on my profile, which is opened for everybody and you can vote up to 5 times. Well let's first explain where it is about; the poll is about what godly domains Perseus should get. There are around 20 now, but if you have an awesome idea leave it in the reviews! I will use the perfect idea from Earpster13 to give him the domains. Thank you again for that idea.**

**I decided not to do the showing around in the Platonic Academy, because that will be done at a later stage. A lot of information about how it looks is rather boring I think/guess/hope/believe.**

**Today we have a little history lesson about the Greek mythology. Nope not giving anything away! Just read until the end! Anyways enjoy this wonderful written chapter cough this one sucks cough.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and it is for entertainment purposes only!**

* * *

**Chapter** **3**

_3rd night in Athens - The special visitor's accommodation_

The moon stood high in the sky and all the lights were off in the academy district, except for one and that was the candle in Perseus room. Perseus was sitting on his bed with his knees drawn upwards so he could look at his book better. He was reading one of his new books that his dad had bought for him when they were at the Agora in Athens. The Greek Monster Book was such an interesting story that Perseus could not stop reading. He had already read about dragons, basilisks, Cyclops, drakons, Harpies and so on. He had read too much call them all out in a minute. He flipped the page and a drawn picture of a Minotaur appeared on his page he looked at it with interest and he studied the explanations given at the next page. He yawned when he wanted to flip another page and he eyes wandered around the room. He had gotten a small room next to his parents of around 10 by 13 feet and it was made of stone, which was marble and limestone. He had on window at the east side room and under it was a bed with a night stand next to it with on top of it his other book and a burning candle. A soft carpet covered a part of the floor and it was colorful and soft. At the north side was a desk made of dark wood with lots of papers spread over it, next to it on the left side a bulged closet with books, scrolls, papers, new feathers to write and jars with ink stood against the wall. The south wall was covered with a drawn map of Greece and it had special labels of special events happened in the past. That left only one side remaining and that was the west side which had the door which led to the corridor. Perseus had room 65 and his parents had 66 so they were very close. Perseus eyed the book again, but he yawned again and he decided to not fight the sleep anymore but welcome it with open arms. He closed the book gave one last look out of his window to look ever the in the moonlight glittering academy district and blew out the candle. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes and dreamed of the tour that Alpheos gave him that had ended today.

It turned out that every building in the district supported its own subject. So for example; there was building for history, one for astronomy, one for science and so on. In total there were 11 academic buildings which represented a subject that is taught at the academy. There were several other buildings like; The library, accommodations, dining halls and meeting halls. Alpheos showed Perseus the 11 subject buildings on the first day, which they came back very late, the library the second day which was actually planned to show Perseus the rest of the academy district but nobody could get him out of the library even not for his favorite dinner. He truly was in heaven right there and also right here in the academy itself, but the library was the highlight of the total place. So much knowledge at one place it was almost too much for him to handle. He had met a lot of academics, professors, scholars and scientist and they seemed to be really interested in him. Some just stared at his eyes and some tested his knowledge about everything they could think of. Until now he had answered almost everything which was a whole performance for a seven-year old who just arrived. He had met one scholar who was or scary or really weird, he did not yet know what to think of him. It was on the stairs towards the building for biology when a man of around 70 and he had this weird apparatus that he used to open his eyes and looked at them closely. The man muttered all the time that he was watching him 'Heterochromia iridis.' After the man had left Alpheos had explained him that that was the term for that he had two different eye colors, which was according to the studies made in the biology building very rare. The rest of the encounters went rather smoothly and were not as weird as this one. Tomorrow or today, he had lost track of time after he had opened his book when he actually was supposed to go and sleep, he would meet the leading council of the Platonic Academy. He had no idea what to expect of it, but he would just let it go over him.

* * *

_4th day in Athens - Waiting room in front of the hall of leading counselors_

Perseus was sitting with his parents on a bench in front of the entrance to the hall of leading counselors. Perseus was going to be introduced to the 22 counselors who were the colleagues of his grandfather Alpheos so in total there were 23 counselors, but he of course already knew his grandpa. He was kind of nervous and his parents who were sitting on his sides noticed it.

Thyia wrapped an arm around him and kissed him on the head. "Don't be nervous darling. Don't worry about how you act. You may may be as smart as an adult but you still look like a seven year old."

Perseus looked at her and he smiled, because of course like always she was right. Children were very rare at the academics and like Alpheos had told him he already met the requirements to study here and become a counselor in no time. His grandfather had predicted him to be the youngest scholar to join the leading counsel. Of course this was an honor and he hoped that he could live up to the predictions. "Thanks mom."

Together they waited another 15 minutes and then the doors opened and a servant wearing a simple white toga called them to come into the room. They stood up all at the same time and they walked towards the entrance side by side. When they walked through the 12 feet door Perseus looked around and he was a little bit disappointing with what he saw. The round room, which he had expected to be from superb quality, was just a normal round room made of marble bricks and there was one half-moon table made from light spruce wood and it looked like someone had bitten in it. The very big table was not very deep like Perseus thought about when the name half-moon table came up in his mind, but this one was just 1 to 2 meters deep. On the place where normally the rest of the table would be was a plateau made of marble and it looked like it was the place where the counselors spoke and now they were expected to go and stand there. They walked over to the speakers plateau and Perseus a better look who were sitting in the simple dark brown chairs. Almost all of the men sitting at the table had grey or white hair except for 3 men. 2 had brown hair and the last one blonde hair. They all wore the same white toga only everyone had a different bandage around their waist. Wide, small, figures, shapes and even different colors he inspected them and then his eyes met the man who inspected his eyes in the middle of the street when he was walking towards the biology sector. The man was looking at him with wide eyes and he began to write in his note book. His grandfather who was sitting in the middle of the half-moon table shoved his chair backwards, stood up and coughed to get all the attention.

"Welcome Perseus, Thyia and Crethos to the hall of leading counselors." Alpheos began and all the other 22 counselors smiled at them. They of course all recognized the daughter of their colleague and they had all seen Perseus who was predicted to be a very smart and intelligent child. "Let us introduce us to you and of course you already know me." He laughed at what he said and the rest of the counsel chuckled.

One by one all the men sitting at the table introduced them to us and their names are; Cteatus, Bulis, Demas, Midas, Lycus, Pleistos, Aiantes, Agis, Perimos, Pallas, Zethus, Tisias, Tiro, Scythas, Nestor, Halius, Gyras, Geleon, Bardas, Cheiron, Euneas and Ochos.

Perseus curiosity got the over hand and for the first time he got in he said something "What do you all represent?" He asked while scratching his cheek.

"That is for you to find out and that immediately brings us to our offer." Lycus said which was the guy with blonde hair and Perseus had a feeling that this man was the youngest in the counsel.

Perseus looked at him questionably and Alpheos took the word "Indeed like Lycus said that is for you to find out. Now why we actually called you is that we want to offer you something." Perseus fell an hand on his shoulder and the hand pinched him softly. He looked up and saw that his mother and tears of joy in her eyes. She knew what they were going to ask, but blind as Perseus was not suspecting the thing that was going to be asked.

"We want to offer you a place at the Platonic Academy. You will be schooled by us because we see great potential in you." Alpheos and Perseus wondered how much the counsel knew about his origin, but probably his eyes gave it away. "Do you accept this offer?"

Perseus looked up at his parents and they both smiled down at him. His mother had still the tears of joy her eyes and his dad nodded with a big smile covering his face. He looked back to the counsel and inhaled deeply "I accept, but I have two conditions."

The whole counsel raised their eye brow and probably his parents did too, even though he could not see them. Alpheos stroke his beard and he spoke "Name them grandson."

"I don't want to be favored. I want to do it like all the people do when they come here. Fair and not by favor." Perseus said and he waited for the counsel to answer and they all looked at him with surprise in their eyes.

"That will be arranged, what is the second condition?" Alpheos asked while thinking of what Perseus second condition would be.

"It is not really a condition, but more of a question. How often do I get to see my parents?" Perseus asked softly and his mother's hand pinched him lovingly.

Alpheos and the other 22 counselors smiled at the question and Alpheos answered for all of them, because he knew that every counselors agreed with him. "They can meet you whenever they want Perseus. Your mother has a special ranking so she can get in without a problem and I am sure we can arrange something with your father."

Perseus nodded "Than I expect your offer."

"Welcome Perseus, newest and youngest member of the Platonic Academy. We will start your schooling at the day of the New moon which is in.." Alpheos looked over to a man with a black bandage around his white toga and Perseus remembered him as; Halius.

"6 days." He replied and Perseus had already discovered one of them. He was sure that Halius was an astronomer.

"Be here in six days when the sun lets go of the earth." Alpheos said and all the counselors stood up to leave the room.

* * *

_1 Year and 6 months later - Library_

It was already 6 months ago that Perseus was offered a place in the Platonic Academy and until now he loved it. His teachers were very enthusiastic about their subject and he could talk hours with them about a particular subject. He had never failed a test and his level was already higher than all the other newbies in the academy and his grandfather even told him that he was already smarter than some scholars who worked here. The librarians who worked here were very nice and they always looked forward to when Perseus needed a new book or scroll to read/study. The head librarian called Amyntas was an old man who Perseus could talk with for hours just to find the perfect book to read. In the time he was here you could say they became friends even if it is weird to say that a man of around 70 has a friend of now almost nine, but age didn't matter here, your mind did. The biology counselor called Gyras could not understand his development because his mind was according to studies developing faster than his body, but only Alpheos, Thyia, Crethos and of course Perseus knew why.

"What do you think of this book?" Amyntas asked while climbing down a ladder with a dusty book in his left hand. "It is about gods and their powers. it is called; The Immortal studies."

He handed the book over to Perseus and looked at it closely. He brushed his hand over it removing some dust from the cover. The title was now clearly visible, the cover was from golden cloth and with black letters in the center of it there was a title that read; The Immortal studies. 'This is what I have searched for all the time and finally I've found it!' He thought by himself and he danced of happiness inside his mind.

"This looks interesting." Perseus said hiding his interest to the minimum. He opened the book and on the front page he immediately saw what he had searched for all along. The content showed a few chapters that Perseus was really interested in; Divine Form, Gods, The Fates, Godly Domains and Being Immortal. "I think I take it Amyntas."

"I already thought you would." Amyntas said while smirking. He walked over towards to his desk and he made a note that the book was in possession of Perseus for the time being. "Now off you go. Go and eat the book like you did with all the others!" Amyntas laughed and Perseus hugged him as a thank you and then ran off towards the gardens of the Academy.

Perseus sat down by the tree that he claimed 1 year ago. It was a willow that partially hung over a pound with clear blue water. The willow protected him against the burning sun and due to the long leaves that touched the ground made him invisible for the people who didn't know that he was there. He sat down in tailor's position and laid the book in his lap. He blew all the dust from the book and he smiled at the result. A mountain was weaved with black wire under the title and he suspected that it represented Mount Olympus, the place where his biological parents lived. He opened the book and he went down to reading the first chapter which was; Divine Form.

_Divine Form_

_The Divine Form is the true immortal form of the gods in which all of their essence is in one place. Looking upon a god in this state will incinerate and destroy any mortal onlooker. Titans also have a divine form, which differs from that of the Olympians in that they are able to destroy mortal beings simply by being in their very presence. It is unknown if this is because the divine form of a Titan is more powerful than that of a god. It may simply be more volatile and chaotic or it could also be the gods have either better control over this ability or more reason to control it. It grows brighter when a god or Titan is angry._

'Am I able to do that too?' Perseus thought while looking away from the book over the pound. Fish were being restless and were gasping for food which was not there. He shrugged and he went on with reading.

_Gods in this fully manifested state are roughly humanoid beings radiant with the true unbridled power of their divine essence. Their bodies are enveloped in an intense light, which seems to differ in color based on the god, along with waves of power and energy which is capable of decimating everything in visual range. Mortals cannot witness a god in this form, lest they burn up from the sight_

'How do I practice this?' He thought while searching for an inner power which was not present. 'How do I do this?'

_Birth of Dionysus_

_Zeus' wife, Hera, a goddess jealous of usurpers, discovered his affair with Semele when she later became pregnant. Appearing as an old crone, Hera befriended Semele, who confided in her that her lover was actually Zeus. Hera pretended not to believe her and planted seeds of doubt in Semele's mind. Curious, Semele asked Zeus to grant her a promise. Zeus was eager to please his beloved and promised on the River Styx to grant her anything she wanted. She then demanded that Zeus reveal himself in all his glory as proof of his divinity. Zeus begged her not to ask this, but she persisted and he was forced by his oath to do this. Zeus tried to spare her by showing her his smallest amount of power to not let her incarnate, but he failed. She went up into flames when she looked at him in his divine form even if it was a small amount._

_Zeus rescued the fetus Dionysus by sewing him onto his thigh. A few months later, Dionysus was born. This leads to him being called "the twice-born._

Perseus shivered when he finished reading the paragraph of the divine form. It was scary, but also fascinating at the same time and dangerous too. He put the thoughts about divine form away and flipped the page. He had arrived at the beginning of the second chapter called; The Gods.

_The Gods_

_Gods are a race of immortal higher beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors. They are the descendants of the older Titans, their ancestors and main enemies. There are currently twelve major gods, called the Olympians, who rule over the world and all of whom are under the rule of Zeus who is the god of the sky. There are many other minor gods who serve smaller but necessary purposes in the world. Despite their immense power they are subject to divine laws and in theory cannot break oaths sworn upon the River Styx. However, due to their immortal nature breaking such oaths does not have severe consequences to them. Although the word "god" can be gender-neutral and applied to either female or male, the gender adapted terms for a male would be known as "god", whereas a female would be called a "goddess"._

_The History of the Gods_

_The six elder Greek gods and goddesses were Demeter, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon and Zeus, because they were the sons and daughters of the two rulers of the Titans: Kronos and Rhea. Fearing his children would overthrow him in the same way he had done to his own father, Kronos devoured his first two sons and his three daughters after they were born. Hestia first, then Demeter, Hades, Poseidon, and Hera. He would have devoured Zeus as well, but Rhea, unable to bear the pain of losing another child and seeing her husband now for the monster he was, entered into an alliance with Gaea, smuggled her son away to safety, and gave her husband a rock instead to devour._  
_After years in hiding, Zeus was finally old enough and strong enough to overthrow his father. He returned to his father's palace to free his siblings who, being immortals remained alive and undigested within their father. According to some studies, Zeus freed his family by smuggling a potion into his father's meal, forcing him to vomit his children._

_Having freed his siblings, as well as the Hekatonkheires (Giants with Hundred hands) and the Cyclopes (One eyes giants) whom Kronos had re-imprisoned in Tartarus, Zeus led a rebellion against the Titans. In gratitude, the Cyclopes forged the Big Three's symbols of power: the Master Bolt, the Trident, and the Helm of Darkness, while the sheer strength of the Hekatonkheires proved to be a great advantage against the Titan army._

_The final blow was delivered when Zeus used his father's own scythe and cut Kronos into a thousand pieces and then dropped them in Tartarus where he would never rise again. This marked the end of the Titan age and started the Olympian age. The Olympians have been challenged many times for their control of the world, but they have always managed to stabilize their rule, often with the help of their children, the demigods. This is exemplified when the Giants rebelled against the gods, and Hercules, the son of Zeus, helped them vanquish the Giants._

Perseus smiled when he read the story because he knew that one of the big three was his dad, not that he was really proud of his dad because he never did anything for him, but still. It was his biological dad. He shook his head while laughing silently at the discussion that he had with himself and flipped the page to read the third chapter called; The Fates.

_The Fates_

_The Fates, also known as the "apportioners", are the three white-robed personifications of destiny in the Greek world and they control the life line of everybody's life. Even the life of the gods and titans. There are three fates Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. Clotho is the fate of birth and she spun the thread of life from her distaff onto her spindle, Lachesis is the fate of life and measures the thread of life with her rod and Atropos is the fate of death who cuts the thread of life, ending the life of a person._

_However the fates have another job in the world of Greece and their immortals. They are also the creators and giver of godly powers and domains. The fates will issue quests or tasks to do for the immortal who deserves it and by completing the quest or task the fates can give the persona a godly domain, power, animal or symbol. They can issue this all by their own decision and they don't follow orders of the high king Zeus, who can also give immortals and even demigods godly powers, but at a lesser extent and only with the support and help of the other Olympians._

'Maybe I have to search for them and ask them to teach me how to use my godly powers.' Perseus thought, but he noticed that he was talking out loud instead of in his mind and a figure walked over towards him from behind as his impulsive instincts told him.

"That will not be needed, my young Perseus." A young warm woman's voice said from behind him. He stood up, letting the book fall on the grass, and turned around quickly. His jaw dropped onto the floor when a bright light appeared in front of him and he saw the figure of a woman's body, but he had no idea who or what it was and not even if it was really a women and maybe he had just fallen asleep and was he dreaming again.

"Don't fear my boy." The warm voice said and Perseus relaxed at the sound of it. "I am merely a messenger."

* * *

**AN: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and how it ended with the book and stuff. I had to find all those difficult words because I had no intention to let it look like a modern school book, but more like a really ancient book. So yea I hope I used it all correctly. Who will this messenger be? Or is it even a messenger? Leave a review of what you think, because honestly this idea popped into my mind just when I wanted to end this chapter and if you have an idea of whom it might be I will add it, if it is cool of course. (I already have planned what she is about to say, but not the person who it is though.)**

**Again, take a look at the poll on my profile and vote for his godly domains! (Animals and symbols are already ready and fit with each of the domains!)**

**If you have great ideas leave it in the reviews or PM me!**

**See Ya!**


	4. To Act or To React

**AN: Thank you so much guys for all the positive support and all the ideas! I got like 7 reviews for the last chapter and they all were very positive and full of ideas! Thank you all for that! The poll is going really well on my profile and it will still be open a long time until Perseus got all his powers. So lets responds to some reviews:**

**Earpster13, Torrent14, XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX and Inheritance1990: Thank you so much!**

**CaptainCyber: No problem and both of your ideas are very cool! I will certainly use them!**

**Chakor Reulle: Thank you! Yes that would be the best one indeed!**

**Allegra M: I think that that are a little bit too much powers and too OP, but still thank you that you think with me!**

**Enjoy this chapter and as always leave a review when you think you have a nice idea! It's not the best chapter I wrote, but also no the worst one. Don't really know what to think about it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope..**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Previously in The Mysterious Wanderer_

_"That will not be needed, my young Perseus." A young warm woman's voice said from behind him. He stood up, letting the book fall on the grass, and turned around quickly. His jaw dropped onto the floor when a bright light appeared in front of him and he saw the figure of a woman's body, but he had no idea who or what it was and not even if it was really a women and maybe he had just fallen asleep and was he dreaming again._

_"Don't fear my boy." The warm voice said and Perseus relaxed at the sound of it. "I am merely a messenger."_

Perseus raised his hand to try to see what was standing in the light when the light slowly began to dim. He saw there standing a girl standing in front of the wall of leaves from the willow. Perseus predicted her as a 8 year old girl, but he had no idea who she was or why she even was here. The lights began to dim further and he slowly began to see more detail in the girl standing in front of him. The girl had mousy-brown hair, a simple brown dress, bare feet which still looked really soft and when Perseus looked her in the eyes his body shivered of the warmth that spread over his body. The eyes had a warm and cozy red color and he felt the warmth radiating from them.

Perseus lowered his arms because the light was now totally gone "W-Who are you?" He asked quietly.

"I am Lady Hestia." The girl said excitedly.

Perseus bowed before the girl called Hestia, which was the goddes of the hearth, home, the right ordering of domesticity, and family. "It's an honor to meet you, Milady."

Hestia giggled like a 8 year old girl, which was her form, and Perseus blushed a little. "No need to bow for me nephew." Hestia said and it was pretty weird to be called like this when you are physically older than the girl who called you nephew. Perseus stood up and Hestia walked over to him. "Let's sit down shall we?" Hestia said down and Perseus sat down next to her. Hestia picked up the book of immortal studies and flipped some pages.

Eventually she closed the book and pointed at the cover. "I think I can help you with all of this, Perseus." She lifted her hand up from the book and put it on the place where Perseus heart was. "You have a good heart, Perseus. A better heart than the rest of my family." She sighed and pulled up her knees to hug them. "You are just like me; an outcast. I am the eldest of the Olympians, but they barely notice me, and you, you are a forbidden child because your parents could not keep them selves from making love and not thinking of what they would to their child. They just left you somewhere without even thinking of what they would do to their child. What do you feel when you think of your parents, Perseus?"

Perseus thought for a second while trying to bring up some feelings for Poseidon and Athena. "Left out. It feels like they didn't even want me other wise they would have kept me somewhere secret, away from all the dangers."

Hestia nodded. "That is true, Perseus. You have something special you know. You are a sort of two sided god, your powers from you parents are equally divided and that makes you perfectly balanced. What do you feel when you search for powers inside you, Perseus?"

Perseus closed his eyes and he tried to feel for something powerful inside him. He couldn't find anything. "I don't feel anything." Perseus said while frowning deeply.

"That is the point Perseus. You didn't get the powers of your parents. You have no water powers like all the other children of Poseidon have, but you have his Personality, looks and impulsiveness. For Athena it is the other way around, you got her Divine Wisdom and probably her Prowess in Battle, but you have never tried it of course. That's why you have different eyes Perseus. One for reaction and one for action. You don't have the powerful powers that your parents normally give you but you are destined to become a god and get your own parents. Powers to act and powers to react."

Perseus also began to hug his knees and in silence and in the same position they stared over the pound. "Can you help me train to be like that?" Perseus asked quietly.

"That's why I am here Perseus. Your heart is full of true intentions and the only thing that you are obsessed with is knowledge and I can give you that. The rest of my family only want Power and Might, they even would kill their relatives to get it and I am sick of it. I don't care about the rules anymore and I am going to train the forbidden child of Olympus and will make you the perfect god. Your division makes you perfect Perseus."

Perseus smiled at the partially glowing girl next to him with red cheeks. "Thank you so much, Hestia." He leaned towards her and hugged her tightly. "But you have to know one thing. Poseidon and Athena are not my parents; Crethos and Thyia are."

"I know, Perseus. Together we will make them feel sorry for abandoning you when you were born." Hestia said and she answered the hug with the same enthusiasm. There was something with this boy. He was special and normal at the same time, he didn't boast about his heritage and probably he rather would be a farmer's son and be happy than a god's son and live a life full of dangers and power. This was the boy that the world needed to be balanced but he will never be accepted anywhere. That last thing was the hard one.

* * *

_2 weeks later - Under the willow near the blue pound_

Perseus tramped his foot on the floor furiously "Why isn't this working?" He almost screamed out in anger. He had been training non-stop with Hestia after his lessons, but still they were busy with the first lesson; Divine Power.

"You have to be patient and calm to do it the first time Perseus. It's the same with folding a paper, you can't fold it perfectly straight when you are angry or furious. You have to perfect it when you are calm and later when it goes automatically you can do it in any stage. Stay calm and search for the light inside of you Perseus. It may not be strong, but it is there." Hestia said while she leaned against the willow.

Perseus sighed. "You're right." He turned away from Hestia and looked over the pound. 'I can do this.' He encouraged himself and he went to sit down into a comfortable position; The tailor's position. He folded his hands together and he inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the raw power flowing through his veins. Even if it was a small amount he could feel it and for the first time since he started his training he could feel the power properly. He smiled at his accomplishment and he began to follow the steps that Hestia had told him when they started their training. He pulled all the power together and it felt like and fusion of power happened. The reaction of all the raw power being put together felt like he had just created more power and when he opened his eyes he saw that his body was glowing a very bright golden light and Hestia was staring at him. Perseus divided the raw power again over his body and he had his normal color again.

"Did I do it right?" He asked the staring Hestia.

"That was totally right Perseus. You have a very powerful divine form just like your father has. Even if your father is the middle in the birth line he has the most powerful divine form. You definitely got his action genes just like I told you two weeks ago." Hestia said smiling at his achievement and she went on with talking "Now that you have finished your first lesson in record time you are ready to get your first domain."

Perseus looked stunned, he had not seen this one coming. "Don't I need anything to protect myself?" He asked.

"That will not be needed, Perseus. I spoke to the fate of life, Lachesis, a while ago and she will give you a difficult task, but I am sure you can handle it." Hestia soothed Perseus and Perseus had a lot more confidence after she had said that.

"Okay, I am ready for it." Perseus said and he exhaled deeply. As on command a figure flashed into view and Perseus could only guess that this had to be Lachesis. She had a scroll in her hand and she walked over towards them.

"He is ready for it." Hestia said with a lot of confidence in her voice that Perseus did not know she possessed.

"I see." Lachesis replied and she circled around Perseus. "My sisters and I have decided to give you your first task, Perseus. The task will relay on what domain you get later, but if you fail.. Well actually nothing happens you just fail." She handed over the scroll and said "Good luck, Perseus. You will need it. Finish this before dawn and a domain will be yours." With that she disappeared and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck, Perseus. I cannot help you with this, you have to do this all by yourself. I believe in you." With that Hestia flashed out and Perseus was alone now under the willow. He looked at the scroll and saw that it was made from old parchment and he removed the ribbon which held the scroll rolled up. He unrolled the scroll and he read the text on top of it. It read;

_Finish these riddles before dawn and you will get the domain you want the most.  
_

_1\. I never was, am always to be, No one ever saw me, nor ever will, And yet I am the confidence of all To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?_

_2\. What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps? _

_3\. What falls, but does not break, and what breaks but does not fall?_

_4\. A man is on a trip with a fox, a goose, and a sack of corn. He comes upon a stream which he has to cross, and finds a tiny boat which he can use for the same. The problem though, is that he can only take himself and either the fox, the goose, or the corn across at a time. It is not possible for him to leave the fox alone with the goose or the goose alone with the corn. How can he get all safely over the stream?_

_5\. What is so fragile that when you say its name you break it? _

_6\. What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?_

_7\. I am weightless, but you can see me. Put me in a bucket, and I'll make it lighter. What am I?_

_When you have written all the answers on the paper, the paper will dissolve and we will check the answers. It is not allowed to call in help or read them from books. You have to use your plain mind.!_

Perseus read over the riddles fast and some seemed logic to him, but others were very difficult. 'I am not going to fail!' Perseus said to himself and he sat down with a feather in his hand that came with the paper. The feather had a never ending ink supply and he wondered how the fates go this. The first riddle was rather difficult and he skipped it for now. He had a strategy that he first did the easy ones so he had that finished. The second riddle was really easy though, a running river, the mouth of a river, the head of a river was where it originated and a river bed was the side of it. The answer was simply a river. 'One down, 6 to go.' He thought and he went on with the third riddle.

'What falls, but does not break?' Perseus thought by himself and he began to come up with objects that did. He did not know any. 'Who said that it was an object?' He only knew one option that falls and does not break and that was 'Night! Yes that is it! Night falls and does not break and than day breaks and does not fall!' He had found the answer on the third riddle. Two down five to go.

He skipped the fourth one, because it was a difficult one and he went to the fifth. He didn't even have to think of that one, because he immediately knew the answer without even thinking. He wrote down the word 'Silence' and he was sure that it was correct. The same with the sixth one, it was simply 'A towel'. The seventh was more difficult and he left the space open. He looked at the paper and there were only 3 riddles unanswered and he smiled at the result. He was going to complete this task in a record time! At least that was what he thought when the night was still fresh.

* * *

_5 hours later - Perseus' room_

Perseus was laying in his bed staring at the two gaps on his paper still remaining. He had completed the fourth riddle a while ago and the answer was not a difficult one either. You just had to come up with it. The answer was;

_Take the goose over first and come back. Then take the fox over and bring the goose back. Now take the corn over and come back alone to get the goose. Take the goose over and the job is done._

Now you thought of it, it was a really logic riddle, but he still had two more riddles to complete and he was halfway through the night. The half-moon shone brightly in the clear black sky and the sight of the moon encouraged him to go on and not give up the completion of the riddles. 'I have to complete this, before dawn!' He said trying to encourage himself but this only worked in the opposite effect, he began to panic. 'Will I ever see tomorrow again when I don't complete this test before dawn? Was she really talking the truth when she said that I than just fail and nothing happens?' While these thoughts were racing through his mind a fire went on in his mind and he face palmed himself. 'Why didn't I think of this earlier. The answer on the first riddle is... Tomorrow.' He wrote it down and that left only one riddle; The last one. It was a small riddle, but it was the hardest one of the seven together with the first one. 'Don't panic again, Perseus. It may have helped you the first time, but it will not help you a second time.' he inhaled deeply and went on with encouraging himself 'Stay calm, just like Hestia always told you. Just think and don't push yourself to hard.'

'What makes a bucket lighter?' HE thought and he was thinking if different liquids that were light or acidic to make holes in it, but before he thought any further he face palmed him self so hard that he knew that a red stain was now visible on his fore head. He had already know the answer the whole time. The answer was just 'A hole' not something that makes a hole, but just the hole itself. He wrote it down on the paper and it now looked like this;

_Finish these riddles before dawn and you will get the domain you want the most.  
_

_1\. I never was, am always to be, No one ever saw me, nor ever will, And yet I am the confidence of all To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?_

_Tomorrow_

_2\. What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?_

_A river_

_3\. What falls, but does not break, and what breaks but does not fall?_

_Night falls and day breaks._

_4\. A man is on a trip with a fox, a goose, and a sack of corn. He comes upon a stream which he has to cross, and finds a tiny boat which he can use for the same. The problem though, is that he can only take himself and either the fox, the goose, or the corn across at a time. It is not possible for him to leave the fox alone with the goose or the goose alone with the corn. How can he get all safely over the stream?_

__Take the goose over first and come back. Then take the fox over and bring the goose back. Now take the corn over and come back alone to get the goose. Take the goose over and the job is done.__

_5\. What is so fragile that when you say its name you break it?_

_Silence_

_6\. What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?_

_A towel_

_7\. I am weightless, but you can see me. Put me in a bucket, and I'll make it lighter. What am I?_

_A hole_

_When you have written all the answers on the paper, the paper will dissolve and we will check the answers. It is not allowed to call in help or read them from books. You have to use your plain mind.!_

Perseus was proud of himself that he had finished the riddles and he still had time left too. He checked the answers for any mistakes, but he couldn't find any. He rolled up the paper and he bond it with the ribbon. When it was done the scroll slowly began to dissolve in golden dust and it flew out of the window towards the fates, at least that was what Perseus assumed. He laid down in his bed and he knew that tomorrow would be or a bad day or a good day. He had no idea, but whatever the outcome was he was proud of himself and Hestia would probably be too and that was important to him.

* * *

_The next morning - _Under the willow near the blue pound__

Perseus had been up way too early even though he went to sleep yesterday very late, or better said today he went to sleep very late. He had eaten his breakfast at a record time and some scholars looked at him like he was crazy, but he didn't care he had to know if he had completed the task with a positive result. Now he was standing there, way too early on the place where Hestia and he normally met after his lesson, but since it was a free day he had no lessons and he could to what ever he wanted. He said there impatiently when Hestia arrived after a full five minutes waiting.

"So you are early." Hestia said while sitting next to him. "How did it go?"

Perseus looked at her and said with a big smile "Couldn't go any better."

"That is true." A voice from behind them and they both quickly turned around and saw the fate of life standing there. "Positive results, Perseus. You are truly a very intelligent child and that is where me and my sisters have based your first domain on."

The two other fates flashed in and to Perseus the three looked all the same except for their staff, ribbon and scissor. They all wore a white toga kind of thing and that was it to describe them. The three of them spoke in unison "We, the fates, announce that Perseus son of Athena and Poseidon gets his first domain and we declare him now the god of intelligence." Perseus glowed bright for a few seconds and when it dimmed his mind felt different. It was like that they had opened certain doors to information he had, but could not reach.

"We will meet again, Perseus." The fates said simultaneously and they flashed out leaving Perseus behind together with Hestia. Perseus was discovering the new, just opened, parts in his brain and he felt like he could take on any challenge that there was to offer for his brain.

"Congratulations, Perseus. I am really proud of you." Hestia said and that shook Perseus out of his thoughts.

He smiled at her "It is all because of you Hestia. Without you I could never have done this." He walked forward and hugged her tightly. He let go of the hug and kissed her on the cheek "Really thank you, Hestia."

Hestia blushed like a tomato and tried to hide it by changing to subject. "As sign of friendship, student and accomplishment I want to give you a present, Perseus."

"You really don't have to, Hestia. Being my friend and teacher is already a gift I can never repay you." Perseus said uneasily.

Hestia smiled at his unease, but didn't give in. "It's my decision, Perseus. You've deserved it and I am sure you will like it."

This caught Perseus' attention and his curiosity took the over hand. "What is it?"

"Something for you impulsive side." Perseus frowned at her not really understanding it and as answer she summoned 3 weapons on the grass all very different. "You need a weapons to defend yourself, because if you want another domain the fates will issue more difficult quests and now your smell has strengthened monster will smell you and they will try to kill you. The more domains you get the harder they will be."

Perseus nodded and eyed to weapons looking in front of him in the grass. There in the grass laid a double-bladed axe, a sword and two scimitars. The axe had a dark brown shaft decorated with red lines going all over it and the two blades were made from a special metal called fire-metal. It is a metal made from the hearth itself and it looks like a glowing stone only it does not burn everything on its path only when the user wants it. the sword was around 2 feet and it had a black hilt with red decoration around it. The blade from the sword was from the same metal as the axe. At last there was the scimitars, they had a black hilt with a sharp point under it made from silver the blade started rather thin, as the end neared the blade got broader. They were one-edged swords and they had a curved form. The blade was again made from fire-metal but it had some black thin lines that protruded out of the blade. **  
**

"That are poisonous lines on it which can be activated when you want it." Hestia informed when he caught him staring at the blades. Perseus picked up the blade and he saw that there were carved letters in it over-painted with the black stuff it said;

_** Ο Θεός της νοημοσύνης,** _which meant; **_God of Intelligence._**

"Every title you get will appear on it and since you are a god of intelligence now it is automatically carved in it." Hestia again informed guessing Perseus' thoughts.

"They are beautiful." Perseus gasped. "I think I take these."

"A wise choice. I already thought you would take these." She said while letting the other two weapons disappear. "Now let's make you a master of these scimitars, oh powerful god of intelligence show me what you've got" She said the last part in a playful way and she summoned a dummy doll.

* * *

**AN: So I hoped you liked this new chapter of The Mysterious wanderer! What did you guys think of how I did it with the fates? And riddles and stuff? Leave it in the reviews!**

**Again, take a look at the poll on my profile and vote for his godly domains! (Animals and symbols are already ready and fit with each of the domains!)**

**If you have great ideas leave it in the reviews or PM me!**

**I apologize for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**See Ya!**


	5. Unsuspected changes

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and positive reactions on chapter 4 :) It was better than I thought it was, according to you guys. Thanks for that.**

**BRMCscout45: Yes there will be something more between Hestia and Perseus but in what ways I am not going to reveal.**

**YoungLover: that's indeed my plan!**

**Earpster13: Fantastic idea and again I am going to use your idea! Only maybe not in the way you will think :) Surprise Surprise!**

**Torrent14: Sir, yes sir!**

**God of Ice: I think this chapter explains :)**

**Little side-note: Hestia ages together with him, just to make him feel comfortable. ****So when Perseus is 9 Hestia is too.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_2 months later - Under the willow near the pound_

"Concentrate on your senses, Perseus." Hestia informed, when Perseus was training with his scimitars under what now was their place under the willow. Hestia had sealed it so nobody could go in and nobody could hear what they were doing. "You think too much, empty your head and use your senses. Relay on your impulsive side, and then it will work.

Perseus groaned and he turned towards the dummy, he had been practicing sword-fighting almost non-stop now after his lessons, but it didn't really work out as they both would want to be. As Hestia said he was thinking too much and he knew it was true. He tried to relay on his senses, but his brain would always intervene. He fought like a wooden man and he always got beaten by the dummy, according to Hestia that is really an accomplishment not a lot of people can do that. 'Come on, Perseus.' He thought while trying to encourage himself 'You can do this, just look out for sticking arms and don't think t much.' He looked to Hestia who nodded in encouragement and Perseus turned around to face the dummy again. "Let's do this."

He lunged forward with both scimitars in his hands and he was determent not to lose this time. He slammed his right scimitar with a wipe into the thigh of the dummy and he ducked following his instincts, because a wooden arm was heading his way. He dove to the side to avoid being punched in the face by a wooden stick and he parried the next incoming arm. He thrust his scimitar forwards, but somehow the wooden dummy, which was a sort of prototype of the future automatons, knew what he was planning and he raised his stick to avoid the thrust. Perseus saw this happening in his mind and he smirked for just a fraction of a second. He had formed a plan which would need his impulsive instincts and his mind. With amazing speed he slammed down the protective stick so the other scimitar could meet its target. The right scimitar landed in the place where normally a heart would be, but the dummy was not ready to die. The dummy's left arm was raised and it was going to punch Perseus in the face, but not this time. All the other times he had sparred with this dummy it would never miss his aim on Perseus, except for this time. Perseus went into a crouch, avoiding the punch, and he changed his hold on his scimitars. His left scimitar was in an ice pick grip while he held his right scimitar in a hammer grip. He sliced with his left scimitar while he thrust and hacked with his right one. In no time the dummy was completely destroyed by a nine year old boy. "Did I do alright?" Perseus asked while he turned to Hestia, only to be met with a stunned goddess catching flies. "Are you catching flies, Hestia?" He asked with a teasing voice.

Hestia quickly closer her mouth, but the stunned expression did net leave her face. "That was more that alright, Perseus. You just did things that adults don't even do. Some train all their lives to be like this and you did it just in two months. You just opened your impulsive side, Perseus. That means that we are not far away from you second domain."

Perseus smiled at her words and he sheathed his scimitars. He had two special belts one to sheath the scimitars in his back and one for around his waist. He did not really preferred one, but if he sheathed them on the back he could walk and run easier. So he was wearing the back sheath system. "Thank you." He said and a smile covered his whole face. "I just combined my instincts with my thinking and it just worked I guess."

"The perfect balance, remember?" Hestia said while referring to a pep talk she gave a while ago, well a while, let's say a few months.

"Aye, of course I do." Perseus said and he looked to the sky to watch what time it was and to his surprise it was already around dinner time. Then it got him. "Oh no! I have to be at dinner today!" Perseus yelped in panic and he got a questionably look from Hestia. "My mom and dad are staying in the academy for a few days and we have a family dinner today. I totally forgot."

"You are one of a kind, Perseus. You haven't seen your parents in like weeks and you forget that they were coming?" Hestia laughed and Perseus began to strip of his armor and sheathing system. "You supposed to be the god of intelligence, Perseus. Act like it." She said playfully and Perseus couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"It's more difficult than you think, Hestia." Perseus said and before he could say anything else he fell to the floor when he tried to strip off his armor around his legs in haste. Hestia burst out in laughing and rolled over the floor while Perseus became all red. "Not funny." He muttered and he stripped off the rest quickly, but not too quickly.

"Now off you go, Perseus. You wouldn't want to let your parents down." Hestia said while gasping for air. Perseus nodded and embraced her tightly.

"Thank you Hestia for being my friend and teacher." Perseus said and when he released the hug they both blushed. "You are my best friend Hestia." With that he ran off towards the accommodation where his grandfather lived, leaving a blushing Hestia behind.

* * *

_Few minutes later - Dining room in Alpheos accommodation_

Alpheos, Thyia and Crethos were all sitting around a round table and they were waiting for the youngest member of the family to join them. They were all eyeing the door to see that Perseus could walk in any moment "Where is he?" Crethos asked worriedly and Alpheos looked through the window to watch the stand of the sun.

"He was supposed to be here, like a few minutes ago." He replied.

Thyia sighed. "Maybe we should go and sea-" She could never finish her sentence because the doors were opened harshly and a young man, uhm boy, walked into the room.

"Sorry I am late, I kind of forgot the time." Perseus said and he went to greet his three family members in hugs. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too, Perseus." Thyia said when she let go of the crashing hug. Perseus walked over to his father and he embraced him too.

"How is it here, son?" He asked after letting go and Perseus lit up at the question.

"It is so cool her! I made lots of friends." Perseus began and Crethos already raised an eyebrow." Yes dad I made friends here. The head librarian called Amyntas and almost all the council members. I learn so much here, it is like heaven. Every day I have lesson in almost everything and I learn something new every day. Today I studied the attic calendar with Halius."

"What is the Attic Calendar?" Crethos asked and Perseus began to explain.

"In every season, **Θέρος**** (Summer), ****Φθινόπωρον**** (Autumn), ****Χε****ῖ****μα**** (Winter) and ****Ἔ****αρ**** (Spring), **there are 3 months and a month is a moon cycle which stands for around 29 days. the months are Hekatombaion, Metageitnion and Boedromion for summer. Pyanepsion, Maimakterion and Poseideon for Autumn. Gamelion, Anthesterion and Elaphebolion for Winter and for Spring Mounichion, Thargelion and Skirophorion."

"And you can remember that just after one lesson?" Crethos asked being shocked by the memory of his son.

"Well yea I think that are the perks of an Athena child." Perseus said playfully.

"Now let's get ourselves to eat this delicious dinner." Thyia announced and for fifteen minutes they ate in silence.

Suddenly Alpheos broke the silence with a question that Perseus did not expect. "So, Perseus, where have you been before dinner and after the lessons? We hardly see you anymore and the activities you undertake are not visible."

Perseus gulped and looked around to see that all eyes were on him. He couldn't lie to his parents and he couldn't keep the truth from them either. "Well.." He began and stopped to find the right words. He looked over to the hearth on his left and he saw a figure in the flames. He recognized the figure as Hestia ans he nodded as to say 'Do it Perseus.' He was still very nervous though and wanted this to have behind him as quick as possible "IhavebeenvisitingHestiawhoismytrainterandfriendandshehasbeenteachingmygodlystuffhowtofightandigotmyfirstgodlydomain."

Six eyes widened at the speed and they couldn't follow him. "I am sorry, Perseus, what did you say?" Alpheos asked and Perseus sighed.

"I have been visiting Hestia who is my trainer and friend and she has been teaching my godly stuff how to fight and i got my first godly domain." Perseus said still in haste, but slow enough for the rest to follow.

"That is wonderful, Perseus!" Thyia squealed in pride. "My baby is becoming a might god."

"What domain do you have?" Alpheos asked in curiosity.

"God of intelligence." Perseus said and was stunned when the three of them all stared at him in happiness and pride.

"What was the challenge?" Crethos asked and Perseus explained them the riddles and how he had solved them one by one all on his own. How longer he spoke the more they stared at him with pride and happiness.

"So, son, can we meet this Hestia?" Crethos asked hopefully and Thyia glared at him. "What can't I meet the godly teacher of my son?"

"Of course you can." A girl said and they all turned towards the hearth because the voice originated from there. "It's an honor to meet Perseus' parents."

Everyone except Perseus got of their chair and bowed for the goddess of the hearth and Alpheos said "The honor is all ours, Milady."

"Don't bow please. I don't like formalities like the rest of my family does. Perseus is my friend, or even my best friend, and I see you as friends as well." Hestia said and it looked very strange, a nine year old girl lecturing three adults with a smirking nine year old boy sitting at the table.

The three adults stopped with their bow and the looked up awkwardly, not really knowing what to do in the presence of the oldest goddess of Kronos' children. Hestia just smiled at them and she summoned a chair in a hand motion. The chair appeared left to Perseus' chair, which was the closest to the hearth. "Soooo." Hestia began and she eyed the three awkward adults with amusement. "Tell me something about Perseus in his young years." Her face was evil and Perseus knew that this was going to get bad, because his mother had the same expression.

The next hour was spent with Thyia telling Perseus' baby adventures, well depends on what you call adventures, and Hestia all took them in to tease Perseus with them later. When they were finished Alpheos took the word again and they all looked at them with curiosity.

"I was planning to ask Perseus, Crethos and Thyia on a full guided tour through the Acropolis, but now we have a new friend in our midst it would be an honor to have you on the tour as well, Hestia." Alpheos said "Will you come with us on the tour through the Acropolis?"

"Of course I will." Hestia giggled. "Who else will keep Perseus from gawking all the time? The architecture is too much for him to handle."

"Hey." Perseus protested but it was useless everybody was already rolling over the ground holding their bellies while laughing like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

_Earlier - Gardens on Olympus_

Poseidon was walking through the gardens of Olympus just for the sake of his thoughts. It was already a long time ago he had thought of Perseus and he felt guilty for it now. How could he have forgotten his own son? He hadn't seen him in a while, well since the day he had left him at the farm, but still he was a bad dad. He was now wandering around and thinking that he maybe should visit his son in disguise, but he had to think this through well. He entered a piece of the garden which had thousands of rainbow colored flowers but he didn't even notice them he only had eye for the bench that was at the side of the path and the sight from there was that you could watch over almost the whole garden, because the rainbow garden was on a platform higher up.

"Can I sit with you?" Poseidon asked when he saw a woman sitting on the bench, but he didn't even pay attention to who it was.

"Yea sure." The woman sat back and it seemed that her mind was somewhere far away. Thinking deeply Poseidon sat down next to the woman and to his surprise he thought back to the voice and he recognized the voice.

"Athena?" Poseidon asked and Athena's head looked at him and recognition covered her face.

"Hey Poseidon, didn't know it was you." She said with cold and distant voice, sometimes she toke her act a little bit to serious. They had come to the agreement to cover their love by continuing their fight over Athens. They both still loved each other but Athena took the act a little bit too serious. She acted really cold and distant when they spoke to each other even when they were alone. "What are you thinking about?" She asked and Poseidon was surprised.

"Our legacy." Poseidon simply answered quietly and Athena eyed him warily, probably to check if it was really true.

"Me too." She sighed. "I haven't even thought of him in years and it seems that he has befriended Hestia and she is his trainer in the godly powers."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Oh Perseus, not a lot of people get them to be trusted by Hestia."

"I heard they even are best friends." Athena said while smiling lightly. "We really did something wrong, Poseidon. Perseus probably hates us for not even showing up ever. We didn't even let them know that we were there or that we cared for him. We just dumped him, that is the correct thing to say that we did. I don't know what to do."

"Athena not knowing something?" Poseidon said trying to break the tension with a joke, but the only thing he got was a glare form Athena.

"We have to do something, let them know that we are there." Athena stated.

"Isn't that too dangerous?" Poseidon shot back. "He could be discovered by someone of the counsel and get killed."

"Don't be too overprotective Poseidon. Hestia already found him, but I am going to see him soon, if you allow it or not." Athena retorted.

Poseidon got red of anger and disbelief. "You would risk our son's live just for the sake of seeing him?"

"I am not going to reveal myself I am going in disguise and talk to him. If you like it or not, I am doing it."

"Fine, but please tell me how it went. Maybe I do it too later, but I attract too much attention." Poseidon said.

"Thank you, Poseidon."

"Good Luck, Athena. Don't forget to tell me how it went!" Poseidon said and he stood up to disappear in a fresh sea breeze.

* * *

_The next day - Acropolis_

Perseus and Hestia were walking in front of Crethos, Thyia and Alpheos, who still had to get used to the idea of Hestia walking in front of them. She hated that they had treated her as a goddess and she told them to treat them as a friend, so they did what she asked and was now walking there like the best friend of Perseus, who she practically also was. Perseus was explaining a lot of things to Hestia about all kinds of sort of ways to build things and he also explained all the styles they used to build the temples on the Acropolis. The walked past a temple that Perseus didn't know that what it was, he hadn't know that it was here and the rest wanted to discover and so did Perseus, but everything changed when he looked at the fountain on the other side of the pavement. There was an old woman sitting on the edge of the fountain and she looked at him. Perseus felt attracted to the woman and he wanted to speak with her.

"I think that I am going to sit by the fountain there and watch it." Perseus said trying to find an excuse to talk to the strange old lady, but it was a bad one. Luckily Hestia saw what he wanted and helped him out of the fire.

"You three go." She said softly, but there was a slight of demanding in it. "We will be at the fountain when you come back. Don't worry about us."

Alpheos shrugged, but Crethos and Thyia looked worried. "Why don't you come with us, Perseus?"

"He is a little bit dizzy." Hestia said and Thyia immediately went to Perseus.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, mother. Don't worry about me. I just need to sit for a minute. you guys go ahead." Perseus said an he hoped they would leave.

"Come on. We will pick him up later, Perseus is more of capable of protecting himself and he has Hestia." Alpheos said and Perseus eyed him while thanking him thousand times in his mind.

"Okay than." Thyia said and she hugged her son. "We will be back soon."

When they were out of sight Perseus immediately hugged Hestia. "Thank you, without you I wouldn't have gotten away from them."

Hestia smiled. "No thanks. Now off you go to the old woman you are attracted to. You young pervert.

"Hey! That's not the way I am attracted to her. You filthy minded girl." He moaned which made Hestia even laugh harder.

"I will be back Perseus." Hestia said and she walked off.

Perseus inhaled deeply and he walked over to the woman that was sitting on the stone.

Athena had disguised her as an old woman and had followed Perseus everywhere they went and Perseus made her really proud. He loved architecture just like her and he was really smart. The most surprising part was that he always was with Hestia. They chased each other, played with each other, helped each other, talked with each other and so on. She was now sitting on a edge of the fountain and Perseus was walking towards her, she really had to keep herself from embracing him and telling him everything, but it just was not possible. Perseus went to sit next to her and tapped the edge of the stone rapidly and it was clear that he didn't know what to do, so she took the lead.

"Hello child." She said and she tried to sound as a really old grandmother. "Why do I have to honor of the company of a young man?"

Perseus blushed "I just felt attracted to you and I think I know you from something. I don't know why though." He began to stroke his chin while thinking deeply.

"I don't know the answer on that my child." Athena stated while still trying to keep herself from embracing him, he had grown up so quickly. He still was young but he already looked like a grown up to her, which was of course a little over dramatic. "I see that you are stuck with something, your head is full of questions that maybe your head will burst."

"How do you know?" Perseus said while eyeing her with suspicion.

"It is visible in your eyes. They drool away and they are visible on you face too."

Perseus sighed "I don't know what to feel of my real biological parents."

Athena was shocked by his question, but covered it well. "Why so?"

"They left me at a farm for reasons I can understand, but I just find it disturbing that they don't even give me a sign that they are there. I know they are out there, but I just don't know if I should be angry, disappointed or both. "

"That is for you to decide." Athena stated still shocked by the thoughts of her young son. "Open your mind and let the feelings flow, also think of what you would do in you parents state. Maybe it is too dangerous to visit you or make a sign. Maybe they are even trying it right now, but can't find you."

"I guess you are right. I just have to wait a little bit more than until I am older and I am going to find them than. I just hope they are proud of me and that when they look at me after all those years and think, that's my boy! You make me proud."

"Maybe they already are. You are young, my child, your head is filled with thoughts of an adult. Enjoy life and I know for sure that you will meet them in the future." Athena stated and she almost let a tear of what her son was telling her know not knowing who he was telling it.

Perseus spotted Hestia in the distant walking towards them. "Thank you very much." Perseus said and he hugged the old woman tightly. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Who knows young one. The fates will decide that." Athena said and she almost broke down. Her son had just hugged her!

"Farewell for now. I never asked your name actually." Perseus said and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Names are not important, my child, just call me something you like." Athena said while avoiding the question for her name. She could've just come up with a name but maybe that would give her away.

"Well gramps, farewell for now." Perseus said and he hugged her on last time.

"Farewell, my child." Athena said and a tear fell in her cheek just when Perseus turned around to walk to Hestia. "I love you so much, Perseus. Even if you don't know me, but once our paths will cross and I will confess everything." But what she didn't know was that their paths maybe would never even cross. Or not even get near each other.

* * *

**AN: I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and I would be honored if you would leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. Next chapter will be up probably on Thursday or maybe earlier depends on what kind of life I want to lead this vacation -.-.**

**As always check out the poll on my profile and give what domains you want Perseus to get. It is not totally true that the highest wins, but the changes are really high they will, depends on how the story goes and stuff.**

**I apologize for grammatical errors and or spelling mistakes.**

**See Y'all later!**


	6. Everything goes black,

**AN: Hey guys! So it is already the sixth chapter, oh man this goes quick. This chapter does not meet very good quality, because I didn't really have the time for it, but I just felt obliged to write a chapter for you guys just like I promised! So yeah. Well the beginning is bad, but I am proud of the end! So this is 5000+ longest chapter until now on this story :)**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Day after visit to Acropolis - A practice room_

It was a nice summer day and the sun was shining bright in the sky. There was no cloud to be seen and the birds were happily singing their song for the whole world to here. Everybody was enjoying the nice weather outside and were taking activities outside, scholar taking scholar activities of course, but not all. Two figures were practicing in a room, as big as a gymnastic classroom; the two figures were of course Hestia and Perseus. After they got back from the Acropolis yesterday Alpheos said that he wanted to give us a gift, so we followed him into the maze of classrooms and offices in the biggest building of the Platonic Academy. After a walk of 5 minutes we arrived in front of a big door and Alpheos searched for a key in his pocket. He opened the room and the three walked in. Perseus saw that it was a very big room of around 20 feet high and 50 by 50 feet in width and length. Alpheos explained that this room had been empty for many years and he thought that Perseus and Hestia would like it when they have a training room. He also explained that it was a in the west wing so pretty close to the gardens and there was a stair close by which led to outside. They thanked him a million times and when he left Hestia summoned some stuff into the room like; climbing ropes, a workout corner, lots of dummies, a weapon arsenal and much more. It really looked like a training room and they both were very grateful.

"Perseus I want you to meet someone." Hestia said while Perseus began fighting one of the new dummies.

"Who it it?" Perseus asked curiously and he stopped fighting the dummy, which was a mistake, because the dummy smacked him on the back of his head. "Ouch!" He groaned and Hestia snickered lightly.

"I want you to meet Thorax, grandson of Hephaestus and Ares. He will be your trainer in combat from now on since you have progressed faster than I could imagine and you already trespassed me." Hestia announced and a man in his twenties stepped into the room through the door. The man was tall, around 6.1 feet, and he was very muscular, but also very lean. He had brown hair, brown-reddish eyes and he was wearing a simple leather armor.

"It's an honor to meet you, Perseus." Thorax said and he bowed before, much to Hestia's and Perseus' disgust.

"Please, Thorax. Don't bow for me, I am the lesser one here and you are my master." Perseus said and he bowed for his sword master.

Thorax smiled at the young warrior "Let's skip the formalities, Perseus. I don't like it either."

Perseus rose and he smiled widely. "Well that's settled than."

"Let's get you sweaty." Thorax said while smiling evilly. This didn't sound very cunning to Perseus.

The next weeks Perseus and Thorax almost trained non-stop. Perseus was expelled from most lessons, due to his grandfather knowing that he already knew it anyways. They didn't only train his sword fighting skills, but much more, they also trained his agility, endurance and strength, which for Perseus this didn't happen as he would want. He would have to climb in ropes all to the roof only to climb down and then climb up again. That 5 times at top speed was a little bit overwhelming. After the rope climbing he had no power anymore and he felt very sour, but he had to move on.

"How will we make a ma of you when you don't pull through?" Thorax shouted at him when Perseus had parried a blow of Thorax's wooden sword with difficulty, which normally was easy.

"I am tired and sour. I can't do this any longer." Perseus groaned while getting slumps and the sharp sword of Thorax grazed his under arm. He growled and tried to ignore the pain.

"Never back down, Perseus!" Thorax yelled while trying to pep him up. "You decide the outcome of a battle! If you give up you lose! If you pull through you have already won half of the fight! NEVER BACK DOWN!" He yelled and his strikes began to become more powerful.

Normally Perseus would have almost died by the sudden change of power. But this pep talk really did something to him. He ducked under a swiped and sent a swipe towards Thorax' knee, but it never hit its target. The two wooden swords locked in front of Thorax' knee and he stumbled back when Thorax pushed his blade forward "Good, Perseus. Remember never back down! Don't give up! That is how you win a fight." He stood up straight and he walked towards the weapons rack, leaving a stunned Perseus behind. Perseus had expected a battle of life and death after the pep talk, which certainly had worked, and he was still standing there in his battle stances. "You can relax now, Perseus. You have done more than enough today. You pushed yourself to the limit and that is what every warrior needs to find sometime in his life. A limit is there to be crossed and that is the next step after a warrior has found his limit. You've found it sooner than we have thought and I heard from Hestia that you have the tendency to do things quicker than expected." Thorax stood there patiently know after he had given one of his life lessons again. Perseus beamed him. He was actually very wise for a man that young and Perseus admired it. Before he could admire him even more Hestia walked in.

"It is time, Lady Hestia." Thorax announced and he nodded towards her, but Hestia only shot her an irritated glare.

"How many times more, Thorax? Don't call me lady! I am 9 for Hades sake." Hestia said angrily, but when she met Perseus eyes Perseus could clearly say that she wasn't really angry. He knew her well enough to know that she amused, but didn't want to show it.

"As much as you want to, Milady." Thorax retorted, but again he was just met with a heavy glare. "Okay than." He said while avoiding the glare. "Let's get to the point."

"Is it the point what you meant with it is time?" Perseus asked and cursed himself for letting his curiosity take the hand of him.

"Yes, that's right." Hestia replied and she smiled at him. "You are truly unique, Perseus. So we want to train you via the ways that is best for you. We decided that when Thorax here." Hestia pointed at the man. "Had come to the conclusion that you were ready we would take you on a boot camp for real training. With real monsters and relay on your survival skills."

"I get to go into the wild and survival there?" Perseus asked stunningly, because he had really not expected this. He had never been in the wild and he had even never seen a monster. It was scary and fantastic at the same time.

"Yes, but we come too so you are not alone." Hestia informed and they both smiled.

"Let's get you ready and convince your old man that you may leave this stinky place." Thorax said playfully and he strode towards the door. Perseus looked at Hestia and she just shrugged at the man's attitude to go into the wild.

* * *

_2 months later - Deep inside a forest_

Perseus mission was simple and clear; eliminate the Scythian Dracanae raid and then come back to camp. The fighting would be slight of a problem because they were with some many and the second thing was finding them. He had already wandered 1 day around just to find a trace. Fortunately he had found one an hour ago and he was following it now, as quiet as he could. He knew that Hestia and Thorax were watching him from camp, via a special bowl with water, so he had to really do his best. The traces were getting fresher and fresher and Perseus that he was walking in to them. They were with around 30 and they moved on a slow sprint.

"Do you sssssmel that?" A voice hissed in front of Perseus and he quickly and quietly hid in the bushes.

"Yessssss, what issss it?" Another voice hissed and Perseus began to crawl forwards slowly, not intending to make any noise.

"No idea, letssss sssset up camp here and ssssspend the night." A third voice hissed. Perseus had crawled on a spot where he could easily spy on the camp, well depends on what you call camp; a few branches, which probably needed to become a camp fire, some random animal skins spread over the forest floor and Scythian Dracanae spread over camp sitting on the floor with their weapons ready. He counted 32 of them and he decided to wait for the night and take its advantage, even though monsters were more powerful at night he had the advantage too.

When the sun finally began to disappear behind the horizon the sky became darker and it made place for... no moon. The moon was not coming up and Perseus knew what this meant; a phase had ended and it would be extremely dark tonight. It would be both a disadvantage, but also an advantage. He would have to rely on his senses and he would need to avoid pointy obstacles. He waited for another hour and then he set his plan to work. He stalked into the camp and he crouched towards the first torch. There was standing one Scythian Dracanae in the light and Perseus slid his throat from behind. He laid the dracanae on the floor and he put out the torch, leaving only three more torches to put out left. The set-up of the guards was a laughter because they were all with their backs to each other so they had no view of what was coming from behind. Perseus slid the throats of the two other dracanae in the same way, but the third on acted differently. Perseus stalked into the light towards the back of the dracanae, but this time the dracanae turned around. Its eyes widened when he saw Perseus and shouted. "INTRUDER!" Quickly Perseus sliced its head off and it rolled over the floor. He heard dracanae shuffling in the camp and quickly he put out the last torch.

"What issss going on? Where are the guardsss?" A dracanae hissed, who was the first to wake up and stand up in full stance.

Perseus thrust his right scimitar through the heart of the dracanae and it dropped to the floor. The other dracanaes were now all up and they lit torches only to see a child massacring their ranks. 10 already lay dead on the floor, but now they had light so they unsheathed their weapons and went into battle senses. Perseus rolled under a spear that was thrust his way and he swiped his sword which turned two dracanaes into dust. The rest of the battle went over in a blur, it all was the same avoid, hack, avoid, swipe, avoid, thrust, avoid, slice that was a summary of the whole battle. Just that. After a boring 5 minutes for Perseus all the enemies were eliminated and he yawned to exaggerate the boredom, because he knew that Hestia and Thorax were watching him.

He made the trek back to camp in 4 hours and he was very exhausted, the only thing he wanted to do was sleep and so he did. He went to lie down in his tent and he was already asleep before he even hit his bed.

* * *

_The next morning - The camp in a forest_

Perseus woke up the next morning and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He changed his cloths into a black pants and black sweater **(AN: I don't know the names for clothing called back then and I am too lazy to search it so yea...) **He opened his tent and he was met with a great smell. The smell of food that only Hestia could produce. He looked over at the camp fire and saw that Hestia was stirring in what looked like a soup and the smell coming out of it was delicious. He sat down on a piece of wood, which acted like a chair, next to Hestia and greeted her "Good morning, Hestia."

"Good morning, Perseus." Hestia replied and she looked up from her soup to smile at him. "Nicely done yesterday. We are proud of you."

Perseus nodded as thanks and as an cue Thorax came out of his tent "Indeed we are young one. You have only one test left and Hestia is going to explain that to you when we eat that delicious soup."

Perseus frowned, what kind of task would this be? What would Hestia have planned? Hestia gave a bowl to Perseus and one to Thorax. "This next task will more difficult than the other tasks we have ever given to you. You will be getting your next domain; the terms will be explained by our beloved fate of life."

A loud flash was heard and the fate of life, Lachesis, flashed into camp. "Greetings again, Hestia." She nodded to Hestie. "Perseus." She nodded to him "And last Thorax." Who she also nodded at as sign of greeting.

"Welcome in our camp, Lachesis." Hestia said and she gave her a wide smile.

"You have grown a lot, Perseus. Are you ready for you second task?" Lachesis asked and Perseus nodded without hesitation. "Infiltrate Phobos and Deimos little army and eliminate all assets who are on their side. If you have completed your task you will be offered you second domain."

Perseus, Hestia and Thorax eyed Lachesis in shock and they were so in shock that they couldn't say anything. Phobos and Deimos were the god of Fear and Terror. They were sons of Ares and they were born as twins. Phobos got the domain; fear and Deimos; Terror. They were considered very dangerous even for a minor god. How could a very young god with only one domain, which wasn't useful in fighting, to defeat those two and their army?

"Good luck, Perseus. You will certainly need it." Lachesis said and then she flashed out, but not before leaving a paper behind wrapped with a rope around a big stone.

"That's way to dangerous, Perseus." Hestia protested, but Perseus already ran to the paper which read;

_Head west._

That was the only clue he go on this task. Just 'Head West.' that was certainly the most awesome clue he had ever gotten. He already sprinted towards his tent when Thorax and Hestia were fully recovered and sprinted after him.

"Perseus, know what you have gotten yourself into! This is more dangerous than you could expect." Thorax complained and he hoped that Perseus would not go on the quest even though he knew that he was strong enough. "Think this through!"

Perseus turned around calmly and looked at both of his teachers "I have to do this. If I ever want to become a powerful good I have to do this."

"Why do you have to do this, Perseus?" Hestia asked. "What is your goal? Become the most powerful god ever to live?"

Perseus shook his head what was even more confusing for Hestia. "To protect my loved ones in the future. Once the gods will find me and they will want to take revenge on me. They will send me to Tartarus or even worse they will wrath the ones I love. I can't let that happen, that's why I need the powers to protect them."

Hestia smiled at Perseus' words and she was proud of him. "I can live with that, but if you don't come back I will kill you!" Perseus laughed at her words.

"Well said, Perseus. Maybe one day you will be just like me; wise, intelligent, strong, handsome and awesome." Thorax said and it looked like he really meant it, but that was not how Perseus and Hestia saw it. From the outside Thorax looks like a super serious person and he also acts like that when you first met him, but when you get to know him you see him as a comedian in a warrior suite he happens to be pretty wise too.

Perseus faked a gag and so did Hestia. "Oh sure, Thorax." Hestia began. "He really wants to be like you when he is older." The two began to laugh really hard and Thorax acted like he was really offended, but they knew he wasn't.

"You just broke my heart." He moaned. "Just leave me here to die, alone, never loved."

"Oh come here." Perseus said and he crashed Thorax in a hug. "Now, if you excuse me I have to pack."

* * *

_5 Days later - Deep inside a dark and dense forest_

It was five days after Perseus had gotten the message of Lachesis to head west and defeat Phobos and Deimos and he had not found even one trace of them. He had searched everywhere and there was literally nothing to be found. His head hang and he was sleepy. He hadn't slept well since that sleeping was waste of time when you could be hunting the enemies and slay them to get your second domain. Discouraged he walked with his head low back to camp and he had failed his task. He would never get a second domain and he was a failure to his family and friend. He was halfway when he saw it; A piece of black fur was sticking on a tree and it was clearly visible that a small army had walked here due to the amount of footprints. His eyes lit up and he was glad that he had finally found a trace, he had already given up at first, but Perseus was back on track now. He unsheathed one scimitar out of the the rig strapped on his back just to be safe when he was attacked and he began to ran and follow the footprints towards his second domain. Even though he already knew that this would be the hardest thing he had ever done. The small army marched on a murdering tempo and Perseus barely could keep up after he had finally caught up with the group. The army only stopped for a sleep of 6 hours and to eat and drink, nothing more. It was almost impossible to take the army on because he couldn't even keep up with them so ambush them was not an option and just walking in alone in a sort of elite army is suicide, even without Phobos and Deimos it would have been. So he came up with a plan; One by one he would assassinate the monsters who walked at the end of the group and he would shadow them all the time. He practically lived in the shadows now to not to be seen. The monsters whispered about him already and he had just taken out 6 monsters in a time of one day. They called him; The Mysterious Shadow. Perseus liked the name and he was even more relieved when Phobos and Deimos started to get irritated with him and tried to set up traps, which Perseus foresaw and he avoided all of them. After 3 days he had brutally eliminated one third of the army and still counting. He had sliced throats of Cyclops, hell hounds, dracanae, rogue centaurs and Telekhnises and he was doing a good job.

There were only 6 monsters left; 2 Cyclopes, 3 hell hounds and 1 rogue centaur and he decided to pick them up all at once. He ran after the army, who were now heading east, and he slowly began to progress at catching up. When he could almost kill a Cyclops, the Cyclops checked up behind him for signs of him (Orders from Deimos and Phobos.) and that was the last thing he saw, a child of around 10 stabbing a scimitar through his heart and he screamed out in pain. Just the thing that Perseus wanted. The small army stopped in shock and looked at the Cyclops who fell to his knees and dissolved into golden dust. A child stood there and he already lunged for the rest of the army. He beheaded the last Cyclops and avoided a claw from a hell hound, who came to sins the fastest. He deflected an arrow shot by the centaur with his left scimitar while he did a low blow to a hell hound who jumped back just in time. Perseus rolled forward and he stabbed a hell hound through the brain and immediately ducking to avoid a charging hell hound. He changed the positions of his scimitars in two ice pick grips instead of hammer grip and he swiftly eliminated the two other hell hounds by making long and deep cuts in their furry bodies. The Centaur was the only thing left, except for the spectators; Phobos and Deimos, who was now trampling in fear. The Centaur wanted to turn around and flee for his life, but it was already too late. Perseus sprang with great agile on the back of the centaur and drove both his scimitars deep inside the centaurs back, which made him turn into dust immediately.

"Not bad, Perseus." Phobos said and he clapped sarcastically. "But the party is over."

Perseus wickedly grinned "Oh party pooper I was just beginning to have fun, why ruin it all?" He had to plan this right, if they would use their powers at its fullest he would definitely not make it.

Deimos grinned, this little kid had just called his brother a party pooper. Hilarious. "What is there to ruin, boy? We are with two, we are gods and you will scream for your mamma when we are finished with you. You should tremble in fear when you call our names."

"Phobos and Deimos." Perseus casually said and this made Deimos angry. "Come one than. If you are that gods you don't need to fight me two to one. Fight me one by one. Like a man!"

"Alright than." Phobos said and he unsheathed a big broadsword, but Deimos held a hand on his shoulder and Perseus tensed.

"Why Phobos? Let's just kill the kid and move on and find the man who eliminated the rest of our army. We need a word with him." Deimos said but Phobos shrugged him off.

"Let's play with him Deimos. It's just a kid he can do nothing to us." Phobos said and he had never been so wrong.

"Come and get some, oh powerful god." Perseus shouted and Phobos grinned.

"You asked for it kid." Phobos said and he unleashed his powers on Perseus, who fell on his head and knees gasping for air. Phobos was the god of fear and he could show you your biggest fear. For Perseus this was letting his family and friends down and that his real parents said they were ashamed of him. He saw Hestia being tortured by big giants and he called out her name, but she looked at him with disgust. "You could've saved me Perseus!" The view changed and he saw Thorax pierced by 10 spears and the last thing he said in his mortal life was "I hate you, Perseus. You are the reason for my death!" He fell dead to the floor and the view changed. Perseus already gasped for air and began to sweat really hard when he saw the scene, without even death, but he knew what was to come. His mother, Thyia was being ripped to shreds by hell hounds and his father was being pulled apart by big Cyclopes. The worst part of this was that they didn't even said a word they just looked at him with all the hatred in the world. Next was his grandfather who was beheaded on the big square in Athens and he yelled just before his head rolled "This is all your fault, Perseus. If you had listened to my advice I would've lived. IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The visions of his friends and family dying kept on going and Perseus began to focus on something different. _This isn't real, Perseus! You know that! Fight it! Use your brain to block it! _He focused on happy memories he had and slowly the death and hatred began to change in happiness and love. Hestia chasing him through the Acropolis, Perseus lying in bed of his parents who were reading him a bed time story, Alpheos trying to keep up with him while ranting about everything they liked and so on. Perseus smiled and slowly he got back on his feet.

"You got no power over me, Phobos!" Perseus yelled, because he was angry and they he meant really angry. This stupid god made him see images which he detested and he was going to pay for it. Nobody messes with his godly brain.**(AN: Get it ^^ Godly brain-God of intelligence? ****Never mind...)**

"Fine than I will fight you with sword." Phobos said emotionless, but anger was clearly visible in his eyes. He charged forward and both of Perseus's scimitars were needed to block the powerful blow. His agile was a great advantage over strength and he dropped flat on the floor dodging a wide swipe. He got up quickly and in the time he came up he sliced both his scimitars over the leg of Phobos who grunted in pain. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" He yelled and he punched Perseus hard in the face, something he had not expected. The punch landed straight in his face and he stumbled back, stunned by the powerful punch. He came to his sins rather quickly and it was just in time to not be beheaded by the big sword. He dove under it and tried to stab his right scimitar in the leg of Phobos. His plan was to not let him move so he could avoid to blades better and that he had the advantage over distance by jumping out of reach. Then he would concentrate on the better protected areas, which were deadly if hit. His scimitar went straight through Phobos calf and he was furious. He brought his sword down which Perseus dodged just in time, but it still made a small cut on his left shoulder. Perseus locked both of his blades with Phobos' and the both pushed forward with great strength. Even though Perseus was small he was still very strong. Their noses almost touched and Phobos smiled, the boy would not be able to hold this any longer and Perseus knew this too. He put his shoulder again his left scimitar (Against the flat side ofcourse) the get more pushing strength. He removed the right blade from his position and quickly he cut the hand of from Phobos who just gazed at his speed and smartness. Before he even realized what had happened he was beheaded and he rolled over the floor.

"NOOOOO!" Deimos screamed and in anger he charged to Perseus, forgetting about sowing terror. His strikes were powerful and uncontrolled, but fast and random enough to not let Perseus take a change to go over to offense. Deimos moved quickly and was really strong too, so Perseus had a lot of difficulties with his opponent. He could barely block all the strikes and blows and he had for hades' sake two blades, while Deimos had just one. Deimos kicked him in the chest and he fell flat on his back and his scimitars fell out of his hand. Deimos dropped his sword too and he sat on Perseus chest, pushing all the air out of him. "You are going to suffer for what you have done, boy!" He spat and he began to choke Perseus. Perseus tried to fight back but Deimos was just too strong for him. His mind became fuzzy by the lack of oxygen and slowly he was unable to think probably. His vision became blurry and he now only could see the blurry figure choking him. "Feel the pain, Perseus?" Deimos chuckled evilly and he pushed even harder now. Perseus could feel the his heart screaming for blood and it began to decrease in beating. It was beating slowly and he knew the end neared.

_I am so sorry, Hestia. I failed you. _He thought and that were the last things he thought before he vanished into a world of darkness.

* * *

**AN: Hoped you liked this chapter sorry if I didn't meet the requirements of what you feel when you are choked to death. Never had the experience! I am sorry that it had to end like that, but I am even sorrier to say that I am going on vacation for a bit. I have an exchange program from my school and I am going to live in a family with someone for a week. I will not be able to write so I decided to make big cliffhanger just for you guys cause I love you all so much!**

**So I will be back on Friday and next chapter will probably be up on Saturday of Sunday.**

**Have fun thinking of what will happen next. he he he.**

**I apologize for grammatical errors and or spelling mistakes.**

**See Y'All later!**


	7. Death and Beyond

**AN: I am back, guys! I had a good time in Spain and I miss it a lot... But I also missed you guys and the writing. So I came back full of new ideas and I am ready to resume my writing the best I can. I watched the poll closely and I saw that 8 domains are going very well and get a lot of votes. I of course cannot give Perseus 8 domain (I can, but that is a little bit too overpowered from my point.) so I will or combine certain domains or change them into something like titles. I hope you all like the idea and of course if you have a good idea about this, leave it in the reviews and I will consider it.**

**Also I will not make a poll for pairing, because the pairing was already decided before I even started and it is rather obvious. Some people also told me to do her as pairing for Perseus, so yeah.**

**I had this one review of a guy/girl and I really had a good laugh when I read it. Well CaptainCyber you get the honor of this chapter just because I fell in love with your review.**

**_Seriously dude. Why? Don't let us suffer like this! How dare you! The next chapter has to be really good though to make this up. Good chapter though, very good even. Keep up the good work, but don't do any cliffhangers like this again and then go on vacation. Good job (:_**

**Response;**

**Sorry if I let you suffer, it is not my intention to do it. cough cough... I shall try not to do it again and I hope that I made it up with you by trying to make a very good chapter! Thank you man/woman! I hope to hear more from you because all you reviews are really funny and nice to read!**

**_Enjoy this new chapter full of joy and fun! (Oh god I am such a bad liar.)_**

**Disclaimer: Nope...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Previously in The Mysterious Wanderer_

_"NOOOOO!" Deimos screamed and in anger he charged to Perseus, forgetting about sowing terror. His strikes were powerful and uncontrolled, but fast and random enough to not let Perseus take a change to go over to offense. Deimos moved quickly and was really strong too, so Perseus had a lot of difficulties with his opponent. He could barely block all the strikes and blows and he had for hades' sake two blades, while Deimos had just one. Deimos kicked him in the chest and he fell flat on his back and his scimitars fell out of his hand. Deimos dropped his sword too and he sat on Perseus chest, pushing all the air out of him. "You are going to suffer for what you have done, boy!" He spat and he began to choke Perseus. Perseus tried to fight back but Deimos was just too strong for him. His mind became fuzzy by the lack of oxygen and slowly he was unable to think properly. His vision became blurry and he now only could see the blurry figure choking him. "Feel the pain, Perseus?" Deimos chuckled evilly and he pushed even harder now. Perseus could feel his heart screaming for blood and it began to decrease in beating. It was beating slowly and he knew the end neared._

_'I am so sorry, Hestia. I failed you.' He thought and that were the last things he thought before he vanished into a world of darkness._

* * *

Perseus felt the life slipping out of him and the dark was trying to swallow his essence and cast it to the Underworld. He tried to find the urge to give up and give in to die this day, but somehow he couldn't do it. He still had people to live and die for and he was determent to protect them with his life, not dying on a stupid quest to become more powerful to protect them. The urge to survive became bigger the more he thought of the people he loved and cared about, but his body was slowly beginning to give in. He already was unable to move his legs and he felt that the numbness began to spread further. He was so close to dying that hope was almost too far to reach and images of people he cared and loved began to come up in his mind. He saw himself chasing Hestia through the corridors of the academy while they were laughing like little kids. He saw himself lying on the ground next to Hestia under a clear night sky and they were watching the stars and a bright moon. Perseus was showing Hestia all the constellations they could see and Hestia was taking in all the information hungrily. The view changed and he saw himself sparring with Thorax while Hestia was smiling at him proudly. Thorax also had a proud smile on his face and Perseus couldn't help smiling at the sight even if he was dying. The view again changed but this time the images were rapid and a voice was speaking in his mind; The voice of Thorax.

"Never back down, Perseus!" Thorax yelled for the thousandth time and he saw rapid images of the happy moments in his life. He saw Hestia laughing at a joke Alpheos made, He saw his mother and his father smiling at him with gratitude, he saw Thorax running through the forest with himself following closely they were both laughing and slowly Perseus began to close the distance between them, he saw Hestia, Thorax and himself swimming in a lake and they had a lot of fun having a water battle. "You decide the outcome of a battle! If you give up you lose! If you pull through you have already won half of the fight!" Thorax again yelled in his mind and the urge to come back became bigger and bigger. More images were showed at a rapid pace, from; his parents to Hestia to Thorax and also to his friends here at the academy. He could not die today; he couldn't let himself leave his family and friends behind. "NEVER BACK DOWN!" Thorax yelled and to his surprise he could hear his own voice yelling the same words and it came out as a primal scream and a war cry. His eyes shot open and he saw a smirking Deimos sitting on his chest. Deimos smirk changed in a look of fear which his brother Phobos would be jealous of. He had been choking this child for 5 minutes know and suddenly this child was at full power while a few seconds ago it was as dead as a dodo. The look in Perseus eyes was pure rage and before Deimos could even react Perseus sprang up at top speed slamming the choking arms from his throat with the power of a full grown elephant. While he fell forward, because he had lost his fulcrum to hold him in place Perseus sprang up and held him up by his hair.

"I detest you, Deimos." Perseus said way to calm and that made it even scarier. His eyes were full of anger and rage, but his voice said that he was fully aware of his state and he could keep his emotions at ease. "You just sowed your own terror and I will send your essence straight to the underworld." Perseus threw Deimos by his hair a few feet away and for a moment Perseus through about how strong he suddenly was, but he shrugged the question off. He had more important things to do. "Get up, Deimos." Perseus taunted. "A few minutes ago you were killing me with just your hands. Where are your powers now?" Deimos growled and he charged bluntly with his broadsword. He sent a wide arc strike to Perseus' stomach, but Perseus simply dodged it by ducking. _I am going to win this battle. _Perseus thought _Never back down! Just like Thorax said it. That is all you need._

Deimos attacked again, but this time Perseus parried the slash and quickly twirled around 360 degrees and made a gaping wound on his chest, making it leak lots of golden ichor. Deimos groaned and his anger grew, this kid was getting on his nerves and he was really scary too. Perseus went over to offense and due to his quick strikes; Deimos was unable to parry all the blows and slashes the twin blades delivered. He had an immensely amount of wounds, gashes and gapes in his body and his body was beginning to get very weak. He was going to lose his first battle in his life and he was scared of death, even if he would reform again in a few decades. "Scarred of death, Deimos?" Perseus asked as reading his mind, but his face was giving him away. The look in his eyes was full of fear now and the anger and rage had disappeared completely. Deimos had no power to answer he just fell onto his knees trying to keep himself alive. He had a lot of fatal wounds and he knew that the last thing he wanted to do was sow terror in this puny child.

"You are too late, Perseus!" Deimos screamed and golden ichor was being coughed up. "Your parents are being killed before you can even reach them." Perseus' eyes narrowed and he grasped Deimos' collar.

"What do you mean?" He said and his look was intimidating.

"My master will take revenge for our deaths and kill everything that is dearest to you!" Deimos said and he was gasping for air. "They will haunt you until you are broken and have landed in the land of crazy people. You..." He began to cough and ichor spat out of his throat. "Will ask for mercy somewhere! Curse you boy!" He screamed and that were the last things he said before going numb.

He stood up and thought about what Deimos had just said. Could it be true? He thought and before he could go on with thinking about it Hestia and Thorax sped out of the bushes. Hestia ran over to him immediately and pulled him into a tight hug. "If you ever do something like that again, I am going to kill you resurrect you and kill you again!" Hestia said and she looked mad, but Perseus knew that she was not really mad just worried. "Don't come to your conclusions to fast, Perseus. It may not be true what Deimos said."

"I know, but it just does not feel right." Perseus said while Thorax pulled him into a hug.

"I see that my life lessons do you well, Perseus." Thorax said while smirking. They had heard Perseus yell 'NEVER BACK DOWN!' when he sort of came back to life. "You did well."

When they were finished hugging the fate of life, Lachesis, appeared and she smiled a little, much to Perseus gratitude. He kind of deserved it. "You did well, Perseus. You showed great courage and because of that you will not only be given a domain, but also a title."

"Thank you, Lady Lachesis." Perseus said and he bowed slightly.

The other fades flashed in and they began to chant together. "We, the fates, announce that Perseus son of Athena and Poseidon gets a second domain and his first title. We declare him god of shadows counter part of Hestia and changer of tides. We wish you good luck and you will hear of your third challenge when you are ready." The fates flashed out and Hestia looked at Perseus to see that he had grown older and that he looked different. His hair was even blacker than before, a black circle was visible around the irises, he had grown and was now 5,3 feet and he looked around 13 now. Oh and not to forget he gained some muscles, which according to Hestia looked good on him. Hestia quickly changed her age to 13 and Perseus looked stunned. Hestia was even more beautiful than before, but he had no idea why she did it.

"Why did you age yourself?" Perseus asked curios while starring and half gaping at her.

"Look at yourself." Hestia said while blushing at the attention of Perseus. She quickly summoned a mirror and Perseus was stunned when he looked in it. "What happened? Why do I look older?"

"Normally by every domain you get you get features that fit with the domain and you become older. With the first domain you did not get any age added to you for a reason not clear, but this is perfectly normal. When you have reached the age of 18 you will be able to change into every age possible and as well as changing into your sacred animal if you get any, but that is almost not used by gods and goddesses." Hestia explained and Perseus listened carefully taking all the information in.

"That clears up a lot." Perseus said and he hugged her again. "Thank you for being here for me." He let go of her and she smiled at him while slightly blushing, but Perseus didn't notice. Perseus pulled Thorax also in a hug. "As well as you, Thorax."

Thorax patted him on the back and smiled. "Shall we go check on you parents?"

Perseus let go of the hug and nodded "That would be nice yes. I hope Deimos was lying."

The mood in the group dropped instantly and together they made their way back to camp. They packed their stuff quickly and mounted their horses. Hestia rode next to Perseus and she began to talk to him "We will train you in your new domain and how to use your new title when we are settled again. We will continue in the academy after we have visited everybody again."

"Thank you." Perseus said and he gave her a sad smile hoping that Deimos had lied to him.

"Check on you sword, by the way. I think it has changed." Hestia said quietly while spurring her horse to ride next to Thorax, leaving Perseus alone to inspect his sword. He unsheathed his sword from the scabbard attached on his back and he saw that the writing had changed on it. It now said

**_Ο_****_Θεός_****_της_****_νοημοσύνης_****_και_****_ο_****_Θεός_****_των_****_σκιών_****_.  
_****_Αλλαγή_****_των_****_παλιρροιών_**

This all meant:

**_God of intelligence and God of Shadows.  
_****_Changer of Tides._**

* * *

_3 Days later - Close to Perseus' parents' farm_

The trio had rode their horses non-stop for 3 days now and they were really close to the farm of Perseus' parents, which was their destiny. Perseus didn't want to stop and even Hestia couldn't get him to stop for longer than 30 minutes. They had slept on the back their horses and in the stops the horses could drink and graze and the trio would stretch their stiff muscles. The closer Perseus got to the farm the more he began to panic and spooky thoughts formed in his mind. What if he was too late? What if they were already dead? What if they are being tortured by now? Luckily Hestia was there for him to calm him down a little bit at some moments, but of course she could not always be there for him so the thoughts kept coming.

They only had to trespass one more hill and then the farm will be visible. Perseus was scarred of what he might see or what might happen in the future. He was keeping his breath without noticing and he stopped breathing until he reached the top of the hill. When he reached the top of the hill he gasped for air and tears began to leak out of his eyes. The once oh so cozy house was partially destroyed and on the west side it was like a piece was bitten out of the walls and roof and the rest was cover with a black color. The door was smashed in and it was hanging out of the hinges and the animals that normally were peacefully eating of the grass were laying spread over the land ripped apart or pierced by arrows and spears. Perseus spurred his horse and they rode at top speed towards the farm with Hestia and Thorax following closely, trying to get Perseus to slow down. They didn't know what to expect there and maybe it was still very dangerous. But this time Perseus didn't listen to their reason, he didn't even consider listening to them. When he reached the fence he jumped of his horse over the fence and he sprinted towards the door of the house. He didn't bother about the door he just jumped over the remains.

"MOM?!" Perseus shouted "DAD?!" and he ran past every room he knew to check if his parents where there, they had to be somewhere here in the house. They had to be. Off in a distance he could hear Hestia and Thorax searching for him and probably also his parents, but he only just wanted to find his parents. He had failed them, or did he not?

When he had searched almost the whole house there was only one room left, their bed room. He ran over to the last room he could check on and he saw that the door was closed. He slowed his pace and he exhaled deeply before giving a weak push against the door. The door did not give in and it felt like something was blocking the door. He pressed his shoulder against the door and he pushed with greater power than before. He could hear a closet moving together with the door and he guessed that it was the closet where his parents used to store their clothes. He got a little hope when he thought of the reason why they would have blocked the door with a closer. _Maybe they are here in their bedroom hiding for danger _He thought and a little more hope was forming in his head, but it vanished immediately when he opened the door completely, revealing a sight that a 13 year old boy was normally not allowed to see. Well it was actually a sight that nobody wants to see in their life. Perseus fell to his knees and he buried his face in his hands while beginning to sob. The sight was unbearable and he was unable to look at it anymore, but he could not look away, they were his parents after all. With wobbly legs he stood up, tears were flowing freely over his cheeks and he had a big lump in his throat. He looked around and he saw that a piece was literally ripped apart from the wall and the floor was covered with foot prints of all sort of monsters. He followed the footprints with his eyes and all the foot prints let to one thing; the bed of his parents. Some furniture was scattered around in the room and everywhere he looked were signs of claws and paws, on the wall, furniture and even on the floor. When he finally laid his eyes on the bed he saw two deformed bodies lying in the now red with blood bed and it was almost impossible to recognize them. He just stared at them for a few minutes and he wanted to run away and leave this farm forever to never be reminded what he saw and escape the death that covered this room, but he couldn't. He slowly walked forward at a wobbly pace and the closer he got the more he could see what the monsters had done with his parents. He could see the body of his dad laying on the right side of the bed with deep gashes made by claws and weapons all over his body with dried up blood covering the cloth lying next to him. The sight was unbearable, but he did not look away. He stroke the forehead of his father and tears were now flowing like rivers over his face, but he was unable to make a sound or scream like he wanted to. He looked over to his mother and he almost broke down with what he saw; His mother was pierced by tons of arrows and spears and by the look of her blood it was clear that she died later than Crethos did. The blood was fresher than his dad's and her face was covered in dried up tears and her face was turned towards his dad's face. _How could anyone do something like this? _he thought and he started to realize that this was real and that his adoptive parents were dead. The parents that were there for him all the time and did everything to make his life worth living. He saw them as his real parents and they learned him everything. From walking to reading and even weaving. It was like if a knob was turned while he thought of this and he began to scream. Not just a normal scream, but a scream that could be heard in the underworld and beyond. The scream was full of anger and grief and Thorax had to cover his mortal ears, while Hestia being immortal was not being damaged somehow. Perseus fell to his hands and knees in front of the bed and his eyes were hollow and red. Red circles formed around his eyes and it made it visible that he had cried and was still crying. He closed his eyes fiercely and he began to mutter the word "No!" rapidly trying to change what had happened, but it didn't change. He began to mutter louder and louder and once he had reached a certain note he let out the primal scream again, but this time it was not just a scream, but it was a word. A word that had only one meaning and it was clear which meaning. "NOOOO!" He screamed and he spread his arms instinctively. He still had his eyes closed and tears were slipping between his eye lids. Shadows were forming around Perseus and they were getting bigger the longer he spread his arms. It was like the shadows grieved with him and began to wrap around Thyia and Crethos. Gashes were closed and spear and arrows disappeared at sight. Perseus stopped screaming and he let out a loud sob. He opened his eyes and he saw that his parents were laying peacefully on the bed without gashes and gaping wounds cover their bodies. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around with great speed with the shadows getting ready to rip apart everything that came to hurt him even more.

Hestia was searching for Perseus in the house together with Thorax when they heard a primal scream. Thorax fell to the floor immediately, covering his ears with his hands trying to block the sound. Hestia on the other hand was not affected by the scream and she began to run for the origin of the sound. The scream happened as fast as it came and Hestia reached a corridor that she had not yet seen. She stalked through the corridor ready for any danger that crossed her path, even if she was not someone to hurt people she was not a defenseless girl. She could fight when she had to, but rather didn't. She heard someone mutter the word "No!" rapidly and she guessed it was Perseus. The chanting became louder and louder as closer she got to the door and suddenly out of nowhere the muttering changed into a primal scream again and this time she was knocked off her feet by shadows. Shadows were her counterpart and she was almost powerless in the domain, but not totally powerless. She got on her feet with difficulty and she could feel waves of sound flying past her, or were it shadows? She had no idea what it were, but she didn't care for it, she had to find Perseus. She reached to opened door and when she looked inside she saw that Perseus had stopped screaming and was now starring at his parents. Somehow Hestia knew that they would not have been laying there like that a minute ago otherwise Perseus would not been screaming like that. She stepped forward and Perseus twirled around at the sound and Hestia could take a look into the eyes full of grief, anger and rage. Perseus wanted to attack her, but when he saw her he dropped his guard and Hestia ran over to him to embrace him tightly.

"I am so sorry, Perseus." Hestia said and tears began to form in her own eyes. "I am so sorry." Perseus said nothing, but Hestia could feel tears falling on top of her head. Thorax walked into the room and he joined the group hug.

"Shall we give them a proper grave, Perseus?" Thorax asked concerned about his student and close friend. Perseus nodded approvingly and in the next hour they dug two graves of around two meters deep and they laid, the know wrapped around with white cloth, bodies in them. "I am so sorry mom and dad. I have sworn to protect you from danger, but obviously I have failed. I let you down when you needed me the most and I am so sorry for it. I will protect the ones that lay dear in my heart with everything I have and will not fail a second time." The thing he didn't know was that it was only getting worse and worse, but of course he had no idea for now.

They covered the bodies with sand and when they were all covered up they laid a big stone on top of it with big carvings on it reading;

_Here lay; Thyia and Crethos,  
The lovely Mother and father of Perseus,  
The child that is no child anymore,  
They are the greatest parents there were and they always lay in our heart,  
Rest in Peace mom, dad_

_You both will always be in my heart._

* * *

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, depends on what you call enjoying geez. It was a rather depressing chapter even for a filler. It was depressing to write and that is very difficult when you are in a happy mood -.- I still hoped I did good so let me know what you thought of it.**

**As always the poll is still open and suggestions are welcome.**

**I apologize for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**See Ya!**


	8. The Fate of Athens and Death

**AN: So yeah, here is the other part of the previous written chapter together with the first one. I drifted away somewhere in the middle and added a scene that was actually not present in the original one so feel rest is slightly shorter than first due to me being a lazy ass and not wanting to redo all the details and stuff.. That's why I added the scene on Olympus :D Just for you guys! Hope you guys still enjoy it though.**

**Enjoy this way too long chapter. It is bigger than the first 4 chapters of The Hero of Atlantis. Even 1000 words longer -.- that together is 6300 words and this 7300. Ugh god I have to search for a life...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_Same day - A farm between Athens and the sea South-West._

* * *

Perseus was sitting on his knees in front of the grave of his parents with red and puffed eyes, which signed that he had been crying, a lot. The two bodies lying under the ground in front of him were two which he considered the most important in his life. When he found them dead in the house it felt like a piece was ripped apart from his heart. His loving parents who had adopted him were gone and the man and woman who taught him everything he knew, well except the academy stuff, were gone. He had been sitting there for an hour just staring at the graves with the inscribed stone not caring about any other thing in his environment. He had to make choices which he didn't know the answer off such as. What was he going to do know? Just go back to the academy and live a life as godly scholar? He had no idea. And also what to do with the thorn apart house? He didn't want to stay in it any longer, because to live in the house where you parents are brutally killed isn't really the place to stay to live a life. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he looked up and saw Hestia standing next to him with a sad smile.

"Are you alright, Perseus?" Hestia asked warmly and she sat on her knees next to him. She sent a warm feeling into Perseus, but it bounced of like a ball. Hestia frowned and felt confused.

"I am alright." Perseus said quietly but his voice proved otherwise. "Thank you for trying, Hestia. But since I am your counterpart I am immune to your powers, which I find very annoying. I could use a mood of good mood."

Hestia nodded and she picked both his hands into hers. Slowly she began to sooth him via massaging his hands. "We have to leave this place, Perseus." Hestia said and she could immediately feel that he tensed by those words. "It is for the best, Perseus. Mourning her does not make you feel better and your uncle doesn't know a thing. Let's visit him and cheer you up a bit."

Perseus nodded slowly but actually he really didn't want to leave this place now. It held to much good memories and something in the back of his mind said that coming back was not an option. He looked Hestia in the eye and when he saw her pouting eyes he couldn't gave in. He may be her official counterpart but refusing her pouting puppy eyes was just not an option. He stood up and he pulled Hestia up via both of her hands both not willing to break the eye contact. Hestia though broke the contact by pulling him into a hug. "I am proud of you, Perseus, and you parents would be too."

Perseus felt the tears beginning to well up again, but he didn't try to fight them. His dad had told him that crying wasn't always bad. It makes you stronger was the advice that he always gave. "What do we do with the house?" Perseus asked after letting a few tears drop on Hestia's shoulder.

Thorax walked up when he saw that Perseus had let go of Hestia and heard him asking what to do with the house. "Everything alright Perseus?" Thorax asked and Perseus nodded. Thorax sent him a sad smile and as on command the three of them turned towards the thorn apart house. It was absolutely no sight and it held to much sad emotions, so they decided to burn it down. Leaving it and keeping it preserved would be an option, but to be recognized of the scene that happened here every time they passed the farm was not the nicest feeling there was.

Hestia summoned a small and powerful fireball and she threw it towards the house. The house immediately caught flames and from on top of the hill the trio watched the house burn. Perseus was standing in the middle and he watched the scene with a little bit regret and enlightening. It did him good that the bad memories were removed and the house didn't deserve to be in that state. On the other hand he felt bad for the home that he loved and cared for which was now burning in front of him. These mixed emotions made him confused and Hestia noticed this. "You did the right thing, Perseus. Your parents wouldn't want to house to be in that state and it is for the better."

"I hope you are right." Perseus whispered, but loud enough for Thorax and Hestia to hear. For another 15 minutes they watched the house crumble apart taking the fire with it into oblivion. When ash was the only thing that remained Thorax pulled Perseus into a manly hug and when Hestia joined it quickly turned into an emotional group hug. Perseus let everything flow that was possible. "I.. Miss.. Them.. So.. Much.." Perseus said between his sobs.

"We know, Perseus. We do too." Hetsia answered and she rubbed the back of Perseus trying to sooth him. They stood there for another 5 minutes and let Perseus cry as long as he want. "Let's go to my grandfather." Perseus said when he was done crying and he turned around and walked towards the horses.

* * *

_3 hours later - Main road to Athens_

* * *

Perseus didn't take time to slow down when he reached the last hill of the road towards Athens. He just sped past it and didn't even notice that there were almost no people on the road travelling from or towards Athens. The road was normally covered in tons of people, but now there were just small groups walking and they had a fearful look on their first. Perseus, who hadn't noticed the change and he just rode with his horse towards the gate of Piraeus. He was just half a mile away when Thorax caught up and insisted him to stop. "What is Thorax?" Perseus grumbled.

"Take in you surrounding, Perseus." Thorax ordered and Hestia also caught up with a panting horse. "What do you see, Perseus?"

Perseus sighed and look around. He hadn't looked at his surroundings when he rode his horse and now he saw the drastic change; there were almost no people on the normally very busy road and the banners on the walls of the city had changed. The banner that normally stood there was long and grew. In the middle would always be a circular silver line with a capital letter Alpha; **A**. Now the prideful gray banner had changed into a blood red banner with golden shield in front of two golden long spears. Perseus gasped and when he narrowed his eyes to concentrate his eyes further beyond he could see smoke rising. Then it fell to him; The Spartans had attacked his city and it was now under their control. He gritted his teeth and anger began to well up, but it immediately vanished when he thought of his friends and his grandfather in the academy. _Are they alright? _He asked himself and it made him feel the urge to just sprint into the city and check on all the people he knew. He didn't want more people he cared about to die, because he made a life rule for himself once; You live to protect the people you love and care about.

The trio walked up towards the gateway and from quite a distance they could see 5 soldiers standing there. They had light armor with gold lines on it, a shield with a diameter of 1 meter, a long spear and a red cape. They eyed very dangerous and it didn't look like the trio was going to pass them anytime soon. They stood in a horizontal line with no space to even slip through. The trio kept walking towards the gate and when they got in a certain range the soldiers looked up and waited with tensed bodies, ready for action when needed. The three of them knew that they could beat the five of them easily, but they wanted to get into the city without any suspicion so they were going it to do the talky way.

"Let me handle this." Hestia said while going to walk faster. "Put you hoods on, so they don't recognize you and can't remember a face." They did as they were told and they looked like murderous assassins now. Weapons strapped onto their bodies all over their bodies and together with the hooded cape it didn't look inviting. How were they ever going to trespass the gate in this way. "Stop here." Hestia whispered and Thorax and Perseus stopped as commanded, letting Hestia walk on alone to talk with the guards.

When Hestia was in a range of 50 foot she was stopped by the guards. "HALT! Who are you and what brings you to the city of Athens?" The man whom stood in the middle of the group yelled at her.

"Who I am is not for you to know and why we are here; me and my brothers are here to visit our father who lives in the city." Hestia said calmly and the man became furious.

"Put your hood down now and reveal your identity or you will have to turn around. If you do not and want to pass we will have to kill you." He grumbled hard enough for Hestia to hear.

"We will not reveal our identities." Hestia said calmly and secretly she as enjoying this. Bickering with a stupid male was quite funny and since the male she liked and was a lot with was really intelligent and smart stupid bickering didn't come natural.

The man groaned, the battle for Athens didn't exactly go as planned and his small group of elite warriors had lost a lot of man. First they had been with eight and they were called the best group of warriors Sparta had ever had. It was a great honor to be called like that and again in this battle they had showed their talent and experience by slaughtering Athenians in great numbers. Only the numbers were great in Athens and 3 of his comrades had died in the battle. They had showed great effort in the battle and because of his elite warriors the battle had become a victory. He had hoped to get the greatest honor and get promotion with his whole warrior band, but no.. The selfish Spartan king had put them on guard duty without even a thank you. Not that he had expected it, but he had hoped it. Well except for the king and his staff the rest of the army respected them dearly and the battle raised their rankings in the respected people in the army. He was pissed off by that and he was getting even more pissed off by this group. This was the second day of their guard duty and the first group that wants to go to Athens is doing difficult and he was just sick of it. "FORMATION; PHALANX!" He shouted and the men came into action. They went into a crouch position and held their shields in front of them to protect their bodies from enemies. They put their shields next to each other and pointed their spears towards the group while holding them firm at 11 hours round of the clock on the shield **(AN: No idea how to explain this, just imagine a clock pick 11 o' clock and well there are the spears... Snappy?)**

Hestia stood there really calm and shook her head while chuckling. Her hand tensed and made circular movements; she was going to release some powers. "You will grant is passage through the gates and wish us a happy stay in the great city of Athens." She sent a wave of power towards the soldiers and immediately their faces changed into emotionless and they cancelled their phalanx form.

"We grant you passage through this gate and we wish you a happy stay in the great city of Athens." The five said simultaneously and they stepped aside to let them pass through the gates.

Perseus and Thorax were standing there and they shook their head while chuckling. Hestia had everything in control without even losing her patience. Hestia waved playfully at them to come and together side by side they walked under the gate towards the Academy of Plato.

* * *

_45 minutes later - The Agora_

* * *

Perseus and Thorax were walking through the Agora with quite a hurry. Hestia had left them, because she had duties to attend and a surprise meeting was being held on Olympus, she had no idea what it was about or why it was announced and she was not allowed to decide not to go. She would meet up with them later, but they all know that it could take quite a while before she would be back. They were walking very fast and dodging people like they would do with arrows; fast and with agile. They eyed very suspicious, but they didn't care the only thing what mattered were their friends and they were probably in danger. They almost reached the end of the Agora when they were stopped by a big crowd. It was a thick circular crowd and they were standing around a sort of stage. Perseus tried to stand on his toes to see what was going on on the stage, but the people in front of them were a lot bigger than him so it was nearly impossible. "I am going to look to see what is going on." Perseus said and he began to push himself forwards through the crown, leaving a pale Thorax behind. He had saw what was happening on the stage and Perseus was definitely not going to like it.

"No, Perseus!" Thorax yelled after him but he was already gone, getting one with the crowd. Thorax regained his common sense and he began to push through the crowd after Perseus trying to keep up with him, because he was going to be furious when he saw the scene. The only problem was that Thorax is wider and bigger than Perseus and he can't squeeze himself between the people.

Perseus was swiftly going through the crowd like a fish in the water and in no time he had reached the small fence that divided the crowd with the stage. His eyes went over the stage and what he saw there made his blood boil. He saw one the stage standing 7 people and he knew all of them. Bulis, Pleitos, Agis, Zethus, Thisias, Ochos and lastly his grandfather; Alpheos. The seven were tied op against poles and they were were covered in bruises with their mouth covered with a cloth strap. Their eyes were or very hollow or very alive which gave the information of being conscious or unconscious. His grandfather was one of the people still conscious and he was looking around rapidly as trying to find something in the crowd. Just as Perseus had decided to climb over the fence and save his friends his eyes met his grandfather's. The eyes had some weird kind of expression as knowing what he was about to do and what was about to happen. He shook his head in disapprove and they stared at him with love.

Alpheos still remembered it very well when the Spartan army had invaded their Academy. The counselors of the academy were having a meeting and were sitting at the half moon table when the doors were opened fiercely and many soldiers with red capes stormed in. They ran to restrain the counselors and after killing a few due to their struggling the rest went with them peacefully. The man who was in charge commanded to kill all the counselors except for seven and they were now, all together still with seven standing on a stage in the middle of the Agora bounded to poles. He felt a powerful presence near, yes he was a clear sighted mortal just as his daughter Thyia he could see through the mist that hid the Greek mythology world from mortals and made them see things that looked less magical, so more common. He was one of the gifted and he searched for the presence hoping that it was not Perseus; he had already suffered enough when he heard of the death of his adoptive parents. He looked around and when he saw a boy ready to climb over the fence his eyes met his and he could see it was Perseus. He stared deeply into his eyes and he hoped that Perseus would listen to his signs. He began to shake his head while still looking at him signing not to do it. He was just about to sign more things when a man in a grey and golden amour with a red cape and a scroll in his hands.

"Welcome Athenians, as you can see these so called smart people got captured in the Academy and some even tried to defend them." The man shouted and he pointed at a pile left of the stage. A pile of around 15 bodies laid there and were soaked in blood. "Why are you even defending those men? They are too smart for you all, Athenians. You don't need brains; the only thing you need is power." He raised his hands in a fist and surprisingly some people cheered in agreement. Perseus however was furious because how can you control power with brains?

"We are here today to execute these so called leaders and die as one of the last to die by our hands. We will start with this one." The man said and he pointed right at Alpheos. Perseus almost went berserk to save his friends, but he trusted the judgment of his grandfather who was about to be executed. Alpheos still stared into the eyes of his grandson and it broke when he was untied and dragged towards a block where his head was laid on, he looked straight towards Perseus and the cloth that covered his mouth and he began to speak before he got killed.

"Flee, Perseus. Leave us behind and hide! Nothing is your fault and we will face our death with pride, just like you would. Move on and try to live a life you want. Don't mourn about us, live a life that is what we all want for you." He whispered but loud enough to hear for Perseus who had tears flowing over his face. He couldn't move on when he fled. He would probably shatter due to all his friend and loved ones dying around him. He just couldn't but he had to try, even if it was just for Alpheos, but he knew all of them wanted it.

"Shut up, old man." The man on stage said and he kicked him in the stomach keeping his head on place with his foot on top. "Any real last words? Something else than muttering?"

Alpheos nodded under the foot "Flee, Perseus. Live a life for us, Perseus. That is the wish we all head for you."

"Who are you talking to, old man?" He asked and then he saw that Alpheos was looking at a hooded man. "Ah a young one. Let's show him death."

The man raised his ax and Alpheos stared into the eyes of the grandson he loved with all his heart. He smiled weakly, but it was enough for Perseus. He would die in peace and hoping that Perseus would live after their all last wish. When the ax come down on his neck his mind went black with as the last sight his Grandson Perseus.

Perseus let out a cry when he saw his grandfather be beheaded and was about to erupt in anger when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Thorax standing behind him with tears flowing over his cheeks. Perseus began to struggle to get loose and protect his friends from the fate that was awaiting them, but Thorax' hold was firm. Thorax put both his arms around Perseus and dragged him backwards through the crowd while still struggling. "Do you want to defy you grandfather's wishes, Perseus?" Thorax asked while pushing himself and Perseus through the cheering crowd. The saying hit a snare in Perseus mind and he knew that he was defying the wish. He stopped struggling and let Thorax drag him through the crowd. When they hit the outer lines of the crowd Thorax released Perseus from his grip and they both smoothed their crinkled clothes.

"Let's get out of here." Thorax said quietly and he pushed Perseus gently towards the stables where they had left their horses, which was located at the start of the Agora.

Suddenly they heard a loud shout and they turned around quickly to see where it came from. They both could see the stage from far away and saw that Zethus was now lying on the beheading block and he screamed. "RUN PERSEUS! FLEE THEY KNOW IT! THEY-" His sentence was brutally ended with the hilt of the ax slicing his throat together with the rest of the neck and the head rolled over the floor.

"Guards! Capture the boy!" Shouted the man who had beheaded Alpheos and Zethus. "The one who captures him will get a great price and for the man, well I don't care!" Perseus and Thorax didn't take any risks and immediately they began to run towards the stables of their horses. Perseus could see guards coming from all directions and he knew that there had to happen a miracle for them to get out of Athens alive.

* * *

_Meanwhile - Throne room of Olympus_

* * *

Hestia was sitting by the hearth on a wooden stole and was looking around to see what was going on. A few hours ago Zeus had called up for an emergency meeting and surprisingly she and Hades had to attend, for what reason Hestia was not sure. The thrones in the rooms were set up in a circle around a map of Greece, which was also the floor. The hearth was in a gap between the throne of Apollo and Artemis, who were both sitting in full armor and had a severe look on their faces probably aware of the situation. At the head of the circle, opposite from the throne room doors, Hera and Zeus were sitting and Zeus' face was full with anger while Hera was trying to sooth him with not a lot of success. Zeus was wearing a white armor, a white cape and the Master bolt was lying in his lap sparkling with lightning. Zeus had gray hear and his built was tall and muscular. Hera on the other hand was wearing a white toga that the highest queen only could wear, it was that beautiful. The rest of the Olympians were sitting firm on their thrones some in full armor some in togas with the color of that they represented on it. It was deadly silent in the room, because nobody wanted to feel the wrath of Zeus in this state. Everybody watched him from their thrones or in Hestia's and Hades' state; stools, and were waiting for him to announce what was going on.

Suddenly out of nowhere Zeus stood up and began to around and was muttering some words. He walked over the map and he stopped when he was in the middle. "Olympians!" He said and he caught the attention of everybody in no time. "I am sitting with a problem."

"What problem is it, father?" Artemis asked when her father went dead silent after announcing that he had a problem. Her curiosity took the over hand and some gods snorted at her attitude.

Zeus nodded and went on. "A new godling has appeared on the scene." Hestia saw Athena and Poseidon tense and luckily Zeus didn't notice, but Artemis did and raised her eyebrow in questioning. "But I haven't figured out how it got here or who it even is. The only thing I know is that he lives around there." He pointed at the area around Athens and Poseidon and Athena relaxed a bit when they heard that that was the only information he has. "He is becoming very powerful and when I called the fates to tell me who he was they defied me and said that it was for me to figure out myself." Hestia snickered quietly and nobody heard it. "I want to know who this godling is and how it comes that I have never seen it on Olympus. Artemis, daughter, I want you to hunt it down with your huntresses and bring him to me on Olympus."

"It's a pleasure, father. We will not fail." Artemis said and plans already began to fill up her mind to catch this young godling. She wasn't going to displease her father and wanted to show him her loyalty and why she was a goddess. She was going to show him what she did best; hunt.

Zeus nodded approvingly. "If anybody knows something about this matter please tell them to my daughter. She will be in charge of the hunt for this godling."

"I will not fail father. I and my hunt will have the godling in no time. We will do as you please." Artemis said and Apollo snorted at the words she gave Zeus. Artemis had always been Zeus' favorite, but still it was his sister, so he couldn't hate her. Artemis gave Apollo a glare and angry silver eyes made Apollo shut up.

"Now that matter is discussed; meeting dismissed and good luck hunting." Zeus said still angry over the fact that an immortal being had been raised under his eyes and he hadn't even noticed it. He was well aware of the fact that Artemis had no plan on failing so this godling should be under his eyes in no time. He left the throne together with his wife via teleporting and went to their palace to spend the rest of the time there.

One by one the Olympians flashed out until Artemis, Hestia, Athena and Poseidon were the only ones left. Artemis walked over to Athena and Poseidon who were standing together by Poseidon's throne. "What do you know?" Artemis asked bluntly and Poseidon and Athena tensed.

"What do you mean; what do you know?" Poseidon asked while narrowing his eyes at his niece. Artemis wasn't a goddess to mess with and it was for sure that somehow she knew something.

"You tensed up when Zeus began to talk about the godling and I think that you two know something that isn't appropriate." Artemis said and she watched the two gods carefully, searching for body signs or what now.

Poseidon sighed and Athena looked up with fear in her eyes and where her eyes met Poseidon's she saw that he had the same expression. "Well uuh.." Poseidon began and he was about to say something stupid when he heard a voice in his mind.

_Mom, dad, I don't know if you hear me or even want to hear me, but we are in trouble and we can't get out of it. Please help us! We can't hold it any longer!_

The voice of their son filled their head and Athena and Poseidon's face showed lots of emotions. They both knew that if they would help him he would be revealed and it would be probably the death of the three of them. Athena almost let a tear fall when she heard her son plead for help, but she knew it wasn't safe at this moment and so did Poseidon. They looked each other in the eyes and tears rolled over their cheeks, much to Artemis surprise. They pushed Perseus out of their thoughts and it hurt a lot that they had to leave their son to the fates.

"What is going on?" Artemis asked and her eyes narrowed even further in suspicion. Poseidon and Athena were unable to answer and luckily Hestia came for the rescue.

"I doesn't matter what is happening to them, Artemis. It is a case that goes beyond your authority and I think that you have a duty to attend." Hestia said in a commanding, but calm and warm tone. She had also heard 'the plead' from her friend and she was immediately going down to help him after she had kicked his parents butt. She had given Perseus some knowledge boost over his new domain and he was using it right now.

"I will not let it rest, but for now I will leave it. Remember this; I will find it out!" Artemis said while gritting her teeth. She hated when she didn't get the answers she wanted. She flashed out to join her huntresses and hunt this new godling, leaving the three behind.

"I am ashamed by you two." Hestia said and she had a disgusted face. "Pathetic parents that you two are. You only think about yourselves and not about the consequences that he has to follow."

"Can you help him than?" Poseidon asked irritated, but he knew that Hestia was talking the truth.

"Who do you think is helping him being becoming a god and being his best friend?" Hestia asked and she was getting angry by the attitude of these two gods.

"You are putting my son in danger!" Athena said angrily and wanted to attack Hestia for being so foolish, but was stopped with a flick of the fingers of Hestia. She froze in place.

"Am I putting your son in danger?" Hestia asked evilly, because she was really getting pissed off. "I am training him and showing him how to defend himself, you two left him in a world where he does not fit and the ones that care for him are dying around him. Tell me when is the last time that you checked on him? How old is he? What are his domains? Tell me Poseidon and Athena, how is your son actually doing right now? Do you even know?" She asked angrily and Poseidon and Athena went still, not knowing the answer on even one of the questions. They had hidden themselves from their son and they regretted it dearly, but they just couldn't risk it.

"I already thought so." Hestia groaned "Leave him alone, because you will only make him suffer more. Now if you excuse me I have to help my best friend who was dumped by you two." She flashed out angrily and she left the stupid pathetic couple behind. She wasn't a Olympian she Zeus had no idea where she was going and he had no control over here. She was stronger than her siblings and she would do anything to keep Zeus away from Perseus.

* * *

_Meanwhile - Athens_

* * *

Thorax and Perseus had almost reached their horses when Perseus came to the conclusions that this was something that they were not able to get out without a miracle so he did what he not wanted to do ever in his life, he asked help from his real parents.

_Mom, dad, I don't know if you hear me or even want to hear me, but we are in trouble and we can't get out of it. Please help us! We can't hold it any longer!_

He could feel that they got the message and when Perseus thought that they were about to help him they both pushed him out of their mind just like he was nothing. He felt anger well up, but hid it pretty well.

_Don't worry, Perseus. I will help you as much as I can after I beat up your parents. Here is my gift. _Perseus felt a new passage open in his mind and he suddenly knew how to use some of his domain. He knew how to control shadows and he felt more powerful than ever. Soldiers began to close in on them when they reached the horses and they were now standing in a wide circle of soldiers around the stable.

"Don't worry, Thorax, I got this." Perseus said with a lot of anger in his voice because he was pissed. His parents wouldn't even want to help their son just for their own sake. 'Don't they love me' He though and then he went over to speculating. His anger rose and he put all his anger in his powers. Shadows began to form on the floor around him and Thorax was standing stunned behind him. Soldiers began to march forwards, but Perseus order the shadows to push them backwards and so they did. Shadows leaped forward towards the soldiers and pushed them back by their feet. Some even fell face down when their feet were forcefully pushed backwards and groaned when they came down.

"Get the horses, Thorax." Perseus ordered him and he went on with widening the circle and making a path towards the end of the Agora. He could feel exhaustion hitting his body and the pushing Shadows began to grow weaker. "FAST!" He shouted when Thorax didn't move, because he was to shocked. He fast went to grab the horses and when his horse neared him he climbed on fast and sprinted through the pathway he made out of the Agora. When they were out of the Agora he released the shadows and together, Thorax and Perseus rode for the nearest exit.

"How did you do that, Perseus?" Thorax asked when they had just maneuvered a band of soldiers in the main street.

"Hestia helped, she will be here when she can, but my parents won't come. They just ignored me." Perseus said while trying to control his anger.

"I am sorry, Perseus." Thorax said feeling sad for his friend and student. Perseus has a life that nobody is allowed to have and certainly not a person like Perseus; caring, loyal and kind. "Let's get out of here as fast as possible."

"Don't be sorry, Thorax. I didn't choose my parents. Hestia heard me though, she gave me a knowledge boost and I know now how to use some of my powers." Perseus said while racing through the streets of Athens avoiding people and soldiers. Thorax nodded in responds and they raced towards the Gate of Piraeus. It was the head entrance so the one that would probably still be open and they could escape easily into the forest because it was near it. Perseus looked over his shoulder and saw that a large amount of soldiers were trying to keep up on foot but obviously you can't outrun a horse so they were ahead of them. Perseus smirked and when he looked forward he saw that they were close to the gate. He smirked and the miracle that he had hoped to come had come and it was called Hestia. Even though she was not here she had been the miracle by giving him the boost and now their road to freedom was not far away. Well that was what he thought. His expression turned to horror when archers appeared on the walls and they release a bunch of arrows. around 20 arrows missed them totally and hit citizens that were walking at the side of the road. They fell down towards the ground and made pools of red blood. Around 5 arrows came very close to them and one hit Thorax in the shoulder. He groaned and he broke the arrow leaving the point in his body. A second launch of arrows came and again the same thing happened; some completely missed, but this time the one that hit their target hit it. Perseus horse was hit and it fell to the side, knocking Perseus of him. The same happened to Thorax only that he fell forward and landed with his head on the floor, making him unconscious. Perseus cursed and he hobbled towards Thorax due to pain in his right leg. Another launch of arrows came and this time Perseus went over to his instinct; he made a shield of shadows above himself and Thorax and arrows bounced off without harming anything. He tried to drag Thorax away from the scene, but he was simply too heavy. He couldn't escape together with Thorax and he knew for sure that he was not going to leave him behind even if it would cost his life; he was not going to leave him. The soldiers were nearing fast and the archers on top of the walls let their arrows fly and when he saw that more citizens died around him due to the stupid archers he got angry. He could barely control his anger anymore and citizen after citizen fell to the floor. He lifted up the shadow shield around him and did the unthinkable; he raised his hands towards the archers and 30 spears solidified out of the shadows. They were pitch black and when let out a scream the spears raced towards the archers and were all dead when the spears touched their bodies, they were consumed by the shadows. The soldiers had almost reached him and he unsheathed his scimitars, letting it shine in the sunlight and showing all its glory. Some soldiers hesitated when they saw what had happened to the archers and they even began to fear the kid even more when he drew his swords. Perseus stood protective in front of Thorax who was lying in a protective cocoon made from shadows. When the soldiers reached them Perseus slaughtered the soldiers one by one with great speed and with quite a ease. He was glad that he didn't have to think about Thorax because he knew that he was laying protective in his cocoon and was not hurt. He had just beheaded the 35th soldier when a signal was made from behind the guards and they all retreated very quickly. Perseus frowned in misunderstanding and he thought about reasons of why they retreated, but when all the guards ha left he could see it. He saw there standing in neat lines a part of the real army, the real Spartans. They had light armor with a big shield and a spear. As on cue suddenly they began to walk forward in a crouch towards Perseus. Perseus panicked for a second but then the thought of his shadow ability to make objects. He made a big wall with a passage for only 2 Spartan warriors to get through. He wanted to make it tighter, but he was already really exhausted and he needed some energy to battle. Two by two spartans poured out of the opening and Perseus did his best to slaughter them all, but not without injuries. He had lots of injuries all over his body and he was about to fall down from exhaustion. Suddenly when he was about to be defeated they stopped coming and then it got him they were going to throw spears, but it was already too late. He didn't have enough energy to make a shield and he was to tired to move out of the way so quickly, the spear came closer very quick and it was about to hit him when a body appeared in front of him. The body fell to the floor with a spear pierced in is body and when Perseus looked down he saw that it was Thorax.

"No, Thorax!" Perseus screamed and he felt that something snapped in his mind. He couldn't even protect the people he cared about they all died around him. "No, Thorax not you too!"

"it's okay, Perseus, it was my fate." Thorax whispered and blood was coughed up via his throat. "Flee now you can, Perseus, live for us. We all want it." His head fell to the side and Perseus cried all the tears he had in just a second. How was he going to live without them all? First Crethos and Thyia, then Alpheos and his friends and then Thorax. He let out a primal scream and all his emotions were part of it. He wanted to die, to be with his friends in the underworld, but they died as heroes and he was a failure. People around him died like it was nothing and he couldn't even help it. He was sick of it, he saw all the faces of the people he cared about and his anger and grief grew. New adrenaline raced through his veins and shadows around and inside him grew. He cupped Thorax face in his hands and hoped that he would open his eyes any second, but he didn't. Then it hit him, he was alone now. He had no purpose in this world anymore. His mind showed him things that he normally wouldn't even think of and he forgot about Hestia, the one that was always there for him, but his mind just snapped before. It was going insane. He had seen to much death and destruction already and had felt too much grief and sadness to coop with. It just didn't work properly anymore.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Perseus scream when he had reminded himself of all the people he loved and cared about. Pieces of his heart had died every time someone died and he just couldn't coop with it anymore. He let his anger flow and the shadows around him exploded leaving only destruction behind.

* * *

**AN: Well it was longer and more detailed at first, but yeah I wasn't in the mood to describe everything again and I hope you guys understand that, but still I was generous. You would also not be in the mood to write 5600 words over again knowing that you also could do something else. Like write the original next chapter...**

**As always review if you have great ideas and suggestions and favorite or follow when you want to get me in your mail ;)**

**I apologize for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**See Ya!**


	9. The Beast Inside of Me

**AN: Sorry that I left you guys waiting for so long! I have been busy with a lot of stuff and I had my reasons for not posting. First of all there was school, my grades were very bad and in the last test week I had to score very well to pass this year. I made it :D It took me a lot of time and a lot of work, but I did it. The second reason is the biggest reason actually, I met this girl, who is now my girlfriend and she took all the place there was left in my mind and because of that, having imagination for my stories was not really present. Now that school is out of my mind some place opened and it is now fully covered with my stories. I had lots of time to think about my stories and I planned it well now. I even came up with a new story idea.**

**Thank you guys for the support! I enjoyed reading all the reviews and I have to say some were really awesome. To answer almost all questions asked; Both, it will get sadder, but then out of nowhere *poof* he gets back to his life and gets back on track. It will take a while though.**

**So I had this story idea and it goes like this;**

_The Rogues, The Warlocks and The Outlaws_

_Percy Jackson is betrayed by what he loves the most when he finds her together with the king of the gods in bed, Zeus. Division takes place on Olympus some in favor of Percy, but unfortunately the most against. Percy and his supporting side decide to abandon Olympus and their corruption to start a new life, a life somewhere hidden together. A life where there is no corruption or unfairness. It's a life of freedom and fairness. They stay hidden for a long time, but they are growing bigger and bigger. Will they remain in the shadows or will they start a rebellion for a greater good?_

**What do you guys think of it? Is it worth writing? When it is I will be making the first chapter soon!**

**I tried my best to satisfy you guys with a chapter longer then usually and I hope I can make it up like this. If this chapter is not as good as the other ones I apologize for that, I have to get into the writing since it has been a long time. I hope it did it well :) It is bloody though..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Previously in The Mysterious Wanderer;_

* * *

_"it's okay, Perseus, it was my fate." Thorax whispered and blood was coughed up via his throat. "Flee now you can, Perseus, live for us. We all want it." His head fell to the side and Perseus cried all the tears he had in just a second. How was he going to live without them all? First Crethos and Thyia, then Alpheos and his friends and then Thorax. He let out a primal scream and all his emotions were part of it. He wanted to die, to be with his friends in the underworld, but they died as heroes and he was a failure. People around him died like it was nothing and he couldn't even help it. He was sick of it, he saw all the faces of the people he cared about and his anger and grief grew. New adrenaline raced through his veins and shadows around and inside him grew. He cupped Thorax face in his hands and hoped that he would open his eyes any second, but he didn't. Then it hit him, he was alone now. He had no purpose in this world anymore. His mind showed him things that he normally wouldn't even think of and he forgot about Hestia, the one that was always there for him, but his mind just snapped before. It was going insane. He had seen too much death and destruction already and had felt too much grief and sadness to coop with. It just didn't work properly anymore._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Perseus scream when he had reminded himself of all the people he loved and cared about. Pieces of his heart had died every time someone died and he just couldn't coop with it anymore. He let his anger flow and the shadows around him exploded leaving only destruction behind._

* * *

Perseus eyes were red. Not red of anger, but red of his own tears. Tears were pouring out of his eyes and his face was everything but happy. He was sitting on a fallen tree in the middle of an unknown forest. He had just started to run in a direction and hadn't even looked where he went. His scimitars were laying 3 feet in front of him and they were both covered in dark red blood. The blood was dripping onto the forest floor and little pools of almost dried up blood were covering the ground around the scimitars. His clothes were covered in caked blood and some of it was probably even from himself. He pulled op his knees and hugged them tightly, pressing his face onto his knees. He let out a sob and his mind was racing, what had he done hours ago? Why did he do it? He hadn't even held himself when he did it. He had just let himself go.

Perseus was so in bane of his actions that he hadn't heard Hestia coming closer. "Perseus?" She whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. Perseus' head shot up, his red eyes were now clearly visible and there was this one thing visible in his eyes, it was chaos. Pure chaos. You could already see in his eyes that his mind was broken and that it was slowly crumbling apart. He gave a weak smile for a second, before hiding his face in his knees again, closing himself off from his surroundings and hopefully reality. "Are you alright, Perseus?"

"Am I alright?" Perseus mumbled sadly and irritated. His head shot up and fear and desperation was now clearly visible. He stood up and went to stand before Hestia. "Am I alright?" He said loud out and he spread his arms while looking towards the red sky from sunset. "How could I be alright?" he shouted while facing Hestia. "I killed them all, Hestia. I. Killed. Them. All. and I didn't even take the time to thing twice. I just killed them all. I did nothing to stop myself. I see their faces everywhere I look, they follow me Hestia. I don't know what to do. I can't live a life anymore, it was already difficult at first, but especially like this a life is not possible. Not even a bad life is there for me. Maybe it is better to just take my own life and that isn't even possible. By Hades, I am a freaking god and have the privilege to be immortal, but the only thing I want now is die." Perseus covered his face in his hands and began to sob.

Hestia was stunned, the once happy Perseus had changed, changed completely is a better phrase to describe it. His life took a 180 degrees turn and it was pure chaos now, but that didn't change him from the inside. He was still there, only covered in layers, layers of emotions and feelings that a child should not even think about. Normally she could comfort a man or woman with just a hand motion, but because of the damn fates she couldn't even do that anymore to him. Why did they have to make him her counter part? She didn't have the answer on that and probably nobody would. So she just stood there motionless, thinking of ways to comfort him in any way. For the first time in her immortal life she felt useless and miserable.

* * *

_7 hours earlier - Athens_

_IMPORTANT NOTE: If you don't like body being ripped apart or harsh fighting scenes, skip it. Things get wild in the next scene, but it was needed. Some wanted beast (And I wanted beast) so here is the beast._

* * *

First his parents were brutally murdered, then his friends from the academy were massacred, his uncle mercilessly beheaded, stubbornly being ignored by his pathetic parents and lastly Thorax being killed through his own stupidity. It wasn't even Thorax fault, Perseus had been letting down his guard and due to that mistake Thorax was killed, he had been to weak to protect even one friend. Not just a friend, but his best friend, shield brother and his big brother in anything but blood. He saw him die in front of his own eyes and he had done nothing to stop it. He had been to weak. He was so angry and sad that he couldn't take it anymore and just exploded. Shadows around him exploded and killed everything brutally on their ways. Buildings were torn apart and humans were shred to pieces. The ground was rumbling from all the power being exerted on top of it and for just a few moments everything was black. When the black mater began to decrease a black figure was visible in the middle. A figure breathing rapidly from exhaustion, but he didn't care. The only things that went through his mind were revenge, murder and destroy. He had drawn his scimitars and stared down at the dead body of thorax. The shadow mater hadn't hurt him and he was still in one piece. "This is for you." Perseus whispered and he looked up to see whoever was alive from the spartan soldiers to avenge his fallen friends and family. But oh he was so wrong, he thought he was doing it for them, but actually he was doing it for himself. They didn't want him to take revenge, they wanted him to live a life and move on.

Soldiers began to appear around the destructed ground and they stopped 20 feet around Perseus, just outside the area that just had been destructed. A commander in full armor stepped forward into the area and began to speak. "Who are you? Are you a monster or a beast maybe?" There was a taunting tone in his voice and this made Perseus even angrier. Was this commander messing with him.

"I am your death." Perseus said when he had calmed down a bit. When he said this a shivering went through the ranks of the spartan army. They might be the bravest and the most fearsome army in whole Greece, but every men no matter how brave, would shiver when a child threatens them with death in such a calm way and he was standing in the middle of mass destruction.

"Don't listen to him boys!" The commander shouted. "The one who kills him will get all the women he can handle, plus some money." The army began to cheer and as on cue they all ran forward. War cries where exerted and they had already forgotten the threat that Perseus had given just a second ago. The soldiers came closer and closer, but Perseus stood there still. He waited for the right moment to set his plan in motion and the plan was ready. It wasn't a plan that he would usually make, but a plan of death, just plain death. Moves were created in his mind in combination with his shadow powers. When the soldiers were 5 feet away of him he set his plan in motion. He called his shadow powers and put them through his sword. Extending it with licking shadows. He made a full spin whirling his scimitars around him. The licking shadows shred the soldiers apart and Perseus showed no mercy. Having the first rank of soldiers eliminated in only one spin, he went over two 1 versus 1. Not that it was fair of course, he spent around 2 seconds per soldier. He split bodies in half, beheaded soldier without mercy, he tor bodies apart and he stabbed and slashed for maybe half an hour. When nobody was left, he was standing on a big pile of bodies and was totally covered in blood. He had killed hundreds of soldiers and he wasn't even done yet. He let out a primordial scream towards the sky and licked the blood of one of his scimitars. He wasn't Perseus anymore at this moment he was a destruction, a murdered, a annihilator. He was the hunter. He looked around slowly in search for more victims to kill and he saw that the soldiers left were waiting in hesitation to their commands. All the blood had left the face of the commander and he was staring in fear at Perseus.

"Not so mighty now are you, commander?" Perseus said while smiling evilly. When the commander didn't answer and neither gave new commands, Perseus laughed quietly. "Oh and where are my manners, my name is Perseus. Or in other words your destruction. Who are you if I may ask?"

The commander hesitated for a second, but when he saw all the soldiers staring at him, he couldn't ignore the question. "My name is Celeas, commander of the elite spartan army and right hand of General Therapon. Messing with me is messing with the upper staff of the whole spartan army." It had supposed to sound as a threat, but to Perseus it sounded like some junk of information.

"And I suppose to care now?" Perseus asked while smiling widely, he was really enjoying this. "Do you even now who I am? Do you know what I am capable off?"

Celeas opened his mouth to say something, but closed it fast when he didn't really know what to say. Silence covered the area until footsteps where heard behind Celeas. Two figures appeared next to Celeas, he could recognize one of them as the man on stage who had ordered the death of Alpheos. The other man was middle-aged and was wearing a leather armor with a cape and a broadsword attached to his belt. His face was fierce and his eyes were cold, a real warrior. "Oh I know exactly who you are, Perseus. The forbidden child of Olympus, hidden from his parents, family and who ever knows what more. Adoptive son of Thyia and Crethos, student of Thorax and Grandson of Alpheos." The unknown man said calmly and he went with his hand through his long white hair, pulling it backwards. "The biggest question is, who are you parents?"

Perseus gritted his teeth, how did this strange man so much of him? "Who are you and why do you know me so well?"

The man smiled and answered politely. "Excuse my manners, My name is Zagreus and I am a legacy of Apollo and Athena. Why I know things about you is not your concern, but what I want to know is who are your parents, Perseus? Who have made your life hades by just giving birth to you?"

"That is not for you to know, Zagreus." Perseus answered angrily, slowly losing his temper. When was it ever going to end? People haunting him, people massacring his family and friends, people eyeing him warily. He was getting sick of it.

"Oh it is for me to know, Perseus. I foresaw a stream of the future and you played a big part in it. I haven't figured it out yet, but the high king of Sparta has given me all the resources and authorities I needed to be capable of finding it out." Zagreus explained.

"Is this why you invaded Athens?" Perseus asked and he narrowed his eyes. Could a person really be capable of invading a city just to find a person, which may not even live here or play any role in the future.

Zagreus chuckled. "Of course not. Did you really think I would do that? Conquering Athens was the high king's request and planned by General Therapon. Finding you was just an extra. My scouts had reported to have seen you in the woods north of here, far, far away from this place."

Perseus was getting pissed off, this man was getting on his nerves. He knew stuff that Perseus did not want to get known and probably he knew more than he was telling now. "Why are you so interested in me?" Perseus groaned.

"To get you on our side, of course. You are powerful and a warlock. There are high prices on you head and you never fit in. We could offer you protection and a family. Maybe we can even arrange that you get a high place and get some land to rule when we have conquered whole Greece." Zagreus answered slowly.

"I don't use my powers in advantages in that way, _Zagreus._" Perseus spitted out. "I use it to protect and overcome threats. And tell me, why would I want family and protection from the faction that destroyed my life? First massacre my family and then offer me a new one immediately. Do you see me for stupid?" He had almost gave away that he was the god of intelligence, but he had still some grip on himself.

For the first time in the time he was here the man who had been on stage a while ago opened his mouth to say something. "You're grandfather's death was needed, those from you academic friends too, Thorax' death was a pity and we have nothing to do with your parents death, son. They were all worthless in comparison to what we can offer as a family. Come join us, boy." Those were the wrong words he had spoken and probably also the last one he could ever speak in the world of living.

Perseus' anger took over and via the shadows he leaped forward at the speed of lightning and he shifted himself into a shadow warrior form. Pitch black claws appeared on the place where normally his scimitars and hands were, his cloths were changed into black torn and ripped off clothing's, something that a rogue traveler would wear, his skin turned pale white and his eyes grew cold with darker shades than he would normally have. This all happened in a millisecond and before they knew what was going on a pale white figure, with black clothing and big claws had pulled up the man up by his throat.

"Worthless you say?" The thirteen year old shadow creature asked in a very low tone. "You know what is worthless?" The man tried to shake his head as an answer, he could never end the motion because his neck was completely shattered by just the hand of the creature. The creature let go of the man and he fell on the ground lifelessly. For a second the man turned black and then suddenly he crumbled apart and disappeared like ash in the wind. "Are you sure you know things about me, Zagreus?" The creature asked while turning towards Zagreus slowly, not caring about the mess he was in and all the soldiers surrounding him completely now.

"Wh-What are you?" Zagreus asked while quickly drawing his broadsword. By the look of his stance, the creature could so there was fear and hesitation present in the man's mind. "What kind of beast are you?"

The creature chuckled and it was the sound you never want to hear again, It was a hollow low pitched sound and it was something that come right out of a nightmare. "I am the beast inside of me. I am the hunter, I will haunt you all until your deaths and I can tell you it will be soon."

"I have 400 elite soldiers beside me, beast." Celeas said trying to sound confident, but he failed. "Do you thing you can win from 400 of the best warriors in whole Greece?"

The hunter cracked his neck slowly, letting the sound be loud and heard by all. It was the sound of bones being shattered and a shiver went through the whole army. "I don't like you, Celeas." The hunter said and he sniffed loudly. "Aaah, fear. Lot's of fear. I thought you had the bravest soldiers on earth, Celeas. They are afraid of a beast." The hunter smiled widely and he revealed his very big fangs present in his mouth.

"That is enough, Perseus." Zagreus demanded. "Will you join us otherwise we would have to eliminate you which would be a shame."

"Try me, Zagreus, because there is no way I am coming to join you." The hunter said and he stood there patiently, waiting for the first to attack him. "Come on then." He taunted and as the hunter had already predicted it had no effect. They were all afraid of him and especially the thing that he brought, death. "Well then," He began amusingly. "If no one attacks, I guess I will make the first move." He let out an extremely loud roar that made the ground rumble and before the soldiers knew what was going on the beast was already on them. He leaped through the shadows towards a random soldiers in the front lines and dug his claws deep in the soldier's chest, ripping his hearth out on the way back. This all happened in a mere second and when the soldiers was already on the floor the soldiers noticed him for the first time and began to attack him in rage. The beast had just killed one of their brother in arms and the poor guy hadn't even had the chance to defend himself. The hunter just dodged all the attacks for a minute, much to the soldiers irritation. "Is that all you guys can do? It's like dancing." He taunted and when a soldier came to close to him when he attacked with a upper-head slash. He missed completely and his sword hacked uncontrollably on the ground letting him stumble forward. The hunter took the advantage of this and he buried his fangs deep into the neck of the soldier, who was dead instantly. After this he went over to offense and he began to cause death in the elite army. He dodged all their attacks easily and in response to the lame attacks he gave them a quick death. He ripped bodies apart, literally. He would bury both his claws in their bodies and then with all his power and with help of the shadows he pushed his claws away from each other, ripping it cleanly in half. He dug his fangs deep in their bodies, ripping bodies parts off or wounding them severely, if not already dead on instant. He used his claws to wound them fatally over their whole body and that was how it went for a long time. A soldier attack and in responds the hunter answered their call with death, but death came always in another way. Claws, fangs he didn't even know himself what he was going to use next, he just went with the flow. Just when he was getting tired of this worthless fighting the soldiers began to flee. One by one the soldiers turned their back on him and began to run towards the Agora. The hunter had no idea why that way, but he didn't even care.

He exerted a hollow loud laugh and shouted. "I will give you all a head start. I will wait just here for a minute and then I am coming after you." Because of his saying the soldiers began to run even faster and now all soldiers were running, even Zagreus and Celeas. He was going to enjoy this a lot, this was what he was born to do, he wasn't called the hunter for something else after all. He had hunt them down and haunt them until their deaths. When the minute was over he charged forward while screaming "I am coming to get you all, you little pummel soldiers. Run for your dear lives!" When he got close to the first soldier he jumped high into the sky, supported by the shadows, and landed right on the back of the soldier and dug his right claw deep into the back of the head of the soldier, letting it fall on his face instantly. He landed with a loud thud and the hunter immediately jumped of the soldier on to the next one, then on the next one, on the next one and so on. After a few minutes he began to reach the front lines of the fleeing army and he had massacred the defenseless soldiers without thinking twice and when he gave a quick look over his soldier he could see a trail of bodies and blood. He smiled at the sight and hunkered for more bodies on the floor. There were only 20 soldiers left from who Celeas and Zagreus were one of them. He charged towards the next soldier and cut both his legs clean in half and in a millisecond later he dug his claw in his stomach leaving him legless and for dead on the ground. He immediately charged towards the next one and what he did by this one was even a mystery for himself. He dug only one finger claw in its back and waited for a second he pulled his claw out with a sopping sound and ran past the soldier without a second thought. The soldier looked stunned, of course he had felt the pain in his back, but he was made to ignore pain and go on until the end. Was that stab suppose to kill him? His answer came a second later when something imploded from inside his body. His whole body imploded and blood was scattered everywhere. The hunter had no idea how he did it, but he had enjoyed it dearly and he did it instinctively with 4 more soldiers, killing the rest just with his claws or fangs. Now there were only 2 left and those two cowards were Celeas and Zagreus. "I am coming to get you two." The hunter yelled excitedly.

Celeas and Zagreus were running for their lives from this beast or whatever it was and when he had yelled _I am coming to get you two. _it made them even run harder, but then suddenly the silenced running sound from the beast had stopped and as on agreement Celeas and Zagreus stopped to look where he went. "Where did he go?" Celeas asked while breathing loudly out of exhaustion.

"I have no idea, but he will be back soon." Zagreus answered in a whisper tone. He knew that Perseus, or whatever he was now, was not far away. He could feel it. He narrowed his eyes and looked around, but Perseus was nowhere to be seen. "Let's get out of here, Celeas." Zagreus said and he turned around to run away, but he was met with a widely smiling face. It was the face of the hunter.

"Boo!" He shouted and Celeas, who hadn't turned around yet got a mini-heart attack. Zagreus on the other had was less lucky, the hunter dug his left claw under Zagreus' chin and pulled him off the ground. The hunter's right claw went into the top op his chest and with only one pull Zagreus' head was separated from his body. "You see Zagreus'." The hunter said when he had drop the body, but still having the head attached to his claw. He held the head on eye height and looked right into his cold eyes. "I don't like you, but I guess it's too late for you to know now." He threw the head away and focused his attention on Celeas, who was laying on the ground begging for mercy.

"Please, spare me!" Celeas screamed and he was crying. Tears streamed over his cheek, but that did nothing to the hunter. He was the hunter and this was his prey, or to be precisely his last prey. There was nobody left. "I have a wife and children!"

"No." He just simply answered and Celeas looked up into the eyes of the hunter. Celeas felt pure shivers going over his skin when he looked into them, it was pure coldness. Colder than cold and only made for one thing. Death and Destruction. "You are my last prey." He filled in. "And it would be a shame to waste last one. Last, but certainly not least." The last thing Celeas saw was a claw slashing over his face and the beast laughing in front of him.

Suddenly the hunter felt very exhausted and he began to breath heavily. He looked around and when he saw the trail of bodies he left behind things began to seep in. The last time he had looked back it had driven him further and it gave him hankering for more blood, but now.. "By the gods." The hunter whispered to himself. "What did I do?" Slowly he began to change back into his human form and he was becoming Perseus again. The claws changed into his trusted scimitars and they were smeared with blood, his clothes changed into his normal clothes, his skin got his normal color and his eyes got his bright colors back. His scimitars slipped out of his hands and tears began to pour out of his eyes. "What are you!?" He screamed and he pulled on his hair. "What have you done to me!?" He just stared at the trail of bodies and he tried to remember what just had done. Slowly them memories began to seep in and he began to feel very bad. He had killed them all, all of them. One by one. Without a second thought, he just massacred him. The smell of blood and death began to come up and vomit began to well up. The smell became to much for him and he vomited on place. Streams of vomit landed in front of him and he knew that he had to leave this place. It was making him sick and was driving him mad. He picked up his scimitars and just ran for it.

* * *

_7 hours later - In the middle of an Unknown forest_

* * *

Hestia felt miserable and useless. Her best friends was crying his eyes out and she could do nothing about it, or could she? She would do anything to comfort her friend or make him feel better, but was this going to far? Just when she wanted to take a step forward she hesitated and before she could hesitate a second time she felt a light push in her back and she stumbled forward a little, making her walk towards Perseus. She smelled strong perfume for a second, but it disappeared almost instantly. She shrugged it off for this moment, her friend was more important than that. She walked towards Perseus and pulled him into a tight hug, to her surprise Perseus hugged he back even more tightly and he buried his face in her shoulder. "I don't know what to do, Hestia." Perseus sobbed and Hestia tried to calm him down by stroking his hair. "There is a beast inside me, Hestia. It just came and it took over my body. I can't control it, Hestia."

"Ssh, ssh." Hestia began, but actually she had no idea what to say. "Everything will be alright, Perseus. Together we can fix your problems. I support your weaknesses and you support mine. Together we can handle anything. Without fire there is no shadow and what is the purpose of fire without shadows?"

Perseus did not answer, but instead of vocally he did it verbal. He hugged her even tighter and he sniffed loudly. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course, Perseus. I even know it for sure." Hestia said and she loosened the hug to look him into the eyes. "Believe me, Perseus, you can do this."

"It-It just felt like I died there, Hestia." Perseus whispered and he began to hug her again. "I died from the inside, it was just too much."

"Do you know a Phoenix, Perseus?" Hestia asked while stroking the back of Perseus.

"Of course I do, Hestia. I am the god of intelligence." Perseus said slightly irritated, but Hestia knew that Perseus was slowly calming down because this was one of the jokes he normally cracked when they underestimated his intelligence.

"You are just like them, Perseus." Hestia said and Perseus looked at her questionably. "They reborn from their own ash, Perseus. They die and reborn from their own remains." Hestia loosened the hug again and put a finger on the chest of Perseus. "You died back there you say and I say that you will be reborn from you own remains. You are strong, Perseus. Together we can do this. Together we are going to overcome this beast inside of you and try to make a living again."

"I guess you are right, Hestia." Perseus said, but a question was still in his mind. "Why do you stick with me, Hestia? I only cause problems and death surrounds me."

"I don't want to lose you and you are my best friend. I can be myself around you and you understand me. You just make me feel at home." Hestia answered and shades of red covered her cheeks. In her thoughts she had told him something very different, but she just couldn't find the courage for it. Luckily Perseus hadn't seen her blush because he immediately pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for being there for me, Hestia. You are my best and only friend I have now and I am happy you are here." Perseus said and that made Hestia even blush more. Everything was going to be alright with Perseus he only needed some small and big pushes into the right direction.

* * *

**AN: So that was a long time. Way too long. I will be uploading around 1 chapter a week and when I have lots and lots time and enough imagination I will have 2 chapters for one story. I hope you guys enjoyed my new chapter and as always:**

**Leave a review and if you want more of this favorite and/or follow it.  
I am sorry for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Next chapter will be featuring gods and goddesses and also Perseus getting back on track, slowly. ;)**

**See ya all later!**


	10. A Lost Immortal's Wrath

**AN: This is already the tenth chapter, guys. It is going so fast. Thank you for all the positive reactions on previous chapter, I really enjoyed reading them and some made me even laugh. I got some PM's with ideas for the story I suggested in the last chapter and I think I am starting with it. Maybe if some more people can give positive reactions to it or have some awesome ideas I will start with it. Further ado I have nothing to say here, except for reacting to reviews ;)**

_Orion Son of Zeus;_

**No, I didn't rush the powers. In my opinion powers come quickly to gods and they don't need much time to use them completely. If you read the real myths you can see that they all come fairly fast.  
**

_ro781727 ;_

**To then meet the wrath of the gods, except a few, and be thrown into Tartarus :) He is still forbidden and an outcast. He needs to get stronger and then maybe one by one get most of the gods to his side. (This didn't hold any clues to the near future! Cough Cough)**

_To the rest who reviewed;_

**Thank you for all the positive reactions! This kind of reviews really keep me going especially the one from CaptainCyber and from a Guest, I whished you had a name...**

**Oh wait, I do have something to tell you guys; This chapter is not one of my best and it is rather boring. There will be talked a lot and that is just the thing I suck at, but it will do. I made the best of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, RR does.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_In the Forests around Athens - Four days later_

* * *

Artemis and her huntresses were running on a fast passe after their wolves. Since Yesterday the wolves had picked up a trace and the hunt together with their leader were following them patiently. They had only stopped for a quick rest and to inspect the trail they were following. According to their trackers they were on trail of three horses. The horses had been running on top speed and the trail definitely lead to something near Athens. Artemis had been very vague when she had come back from the emergency meeting on Olympus and she even looked slightly pissed, but this was only visible to the older and loyal huntresses in the hunt. They could see the hidden emotion through the mask she put on when she wanted to hide it. She had just said that they needed to capture one of the members of this group and he desperately needed to be capture alive and very soon. Some had tried to protest and demanded more information, but after an outburst of Artemis they didn't dare to protest anymore and went down to work immediately. They had found the trial fairly easy and they followed it on top speed, letting the wolves run away and do the most of the tracker work, they were trained for this after all. Suddenly the wolves stopped running and they put their tail between their legs, howling out of fear. The hunt almost bumped into the wolves and had no idea what had made them stop. The best tracker of the hunt, Arete, began to examine the tracks. After a while she stood up and pulled her hand through her hair, putting her hair behind her ears. "One of the three sped up the horse and went on full speed into that direction, with the other two following shortly." She pointed forwards. "They have around four days head start, but they were going on full speed, so we don't need to waste time."

Artemis nodded and she looked around to examine her 19 huntresses. The non-stop running had exhausted them and they clothes were torn through all the branches and bushes. Thorns were sticking out of their clothes, leaves covered their bodies and their hairs were full of branches. The running had not been well for the group, but they had not time to lose, but they were also not in any shape for a heavy fight. "Okay girls, we take a quick break here. Make yourself fight ready and get yourself in shape for a chase." She announced and the faces of the huntresses lit up, they may not be the regular girls, but even they cared about looks, even though it would only be to show the world what strong and brave huntresses they were. "We have a chase to continue so chop chop. No time to lose." With that said the hunt began to unpack quickly, they had no time to waste.

* * *

When the hunt continued their hunt they were all fight-ready and they were looking like the fierce huntresses again. Artemis was proud of them and she couldn't wish any other followers, young and old, it didn't matter in the hunt. They were all loyal to a fault and they knew that if they weren't they were in the wrong area and would be dead soon. After an hour of running they ran up a hill and from on top of there they could see a farm. Artemis ordered to stop and obediently the huntresses and the wolves stopped. Artemis stared at the destructed farm, it was burned down to the ground with only some wooden frame still standing. Iaera came to stand next to her and Artemis took the word. "The trail leads towards it, doesn't it?"

"Indeed, Milady." Iaera answered politely and together they stared for a minute at the farm. "Arete and her trackers said that the trial leads straight towards it. Do we have to go towards it?"

Artemis could hear some hesitation in her voice and she could understand it, there was something about this farm. Something bad had happened here and it made you have this weird feeling in your gut. "We go where the trial goes." She turned around and saw them all waiting patiently for her orders. "Let's go girls! We got a trial to follow!" In no time on top speed they reached the farm and the trials showed that they dismounted their horses and went into the house. They went through the burned down house to find some more information, but nobody found a thing, just charcoal, just burned stuff that was all. They were just going to leave this place until one of the youngest huntresses shouted for them.

"Milady! I think you will want to see this!" Niobe shouted and they all sped towards here. Niobe was standing in the garden behind the burned down house and she was bowing over a big wide stone. Artemis was nearing the stone and from already a distant away she could see it had carvings on it. The huntresses waited patiently on a distance while Artemis walked towards the stone. She bowed over it and read the carvings.

_Here lay; Thyia and Crethos,_

_The lovely Mother and father of Perseus,  
The child that is no child anymore,  
They are the greatest parents there were and they always lay in our heart,  
Rest in Peace mom, dad_

_You both will always be in my heart._

Shivers went down her spine and she got a lump in her throat. Maybe Hestia had been right.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Artemis had immediately flashed back towards her huntresses after her discussion with Hestia, Poseidon and Athena. Even though she brought good news, the news of a new hunt, she was pissed. Athena, Poseidon and Hestia knew something she didn't and that what they new was very important information. The part that pissed her off was that they didn't want to share the information even though they all knew she needed it, not that she knew what it was, but just following their reactions it was. When the hunt noticed her they all greeted her with a quick bow and her lieutenant, Khloris, greeted her verbally.

"Welcome back, Milady. Did you attend the emergency meeting?" She asked, well aware that she did and that it had to be very imported due to the time that she used to leave the camp. Well better said none.

"I did indeed, Khloris." Artemis said trying to hide her anger. Not all huntresses needed to know what had just happened a minute ago. All eyes were on her now and she knew exactly why they all looked at her like that. They wanted information. She smiled at the huntresses curiosity and told them the truth. "We have a hunt girls. We have an official order to hunt someone down and capture it." All girls got excited and were running around beginning to pack until Khloris cleared her throat, demanding attention. When everything went quiet and the girls were standing still Artemis motioned Khloris te begin.

"Thank you, Milady." Khloris began. "But I have a few questions." Artemis motioned her to go on with a hand wave when she waited for permission to go on. "Who are we hunting down, Milady?"

Now that was a good question. "I have no idea." Artemis answered.

"Okay." Khloris replied who had already expected this, this was how it normally went with official hunts, vague, vague and even more vague. "Do you know what we are hunting then, Milady?"

"Actually I do, Khloris." Artemis answered and this time the eldest huntress was surprised. "We are hunting a young godling, a godling hidden from Olympus. We have orders to bring the godling to Olympus alive. No matter how or in what way." Some huntresses yelped in excitement at the last line and they began to talk loudly to each other, except for the eldest group. Consisting out of Khloris, Iaera, Arete and Pherenike. They were slightly worried of the big job they had to do and were speculating about things like, how dangerous would it get? what was it what they were hunting? what obstacles would they meet? and so on. When the huntresses calmed down Artemis sighed in relieve and that made most of them blush. Sometimes Artemis called them; The gossiping-house-wives and she had all the rights to. When they began it only grew louder and louder and the subjects were almost always nonsense. "Now that that is settled. Go pack you stuff, we have a job to do. We will leave tomorrow morning so be ready by then." All huntresses ran to their stuff and began to get ready like death was haunting them. Sharpening their arrows, hunting knives, repairing their clothes, training, training the wolves and already beginning to pack. Artemis watched them for a minute until a flash appeared in her tent. It lit up a little, but soon faded and Artemis knew someone was waiting in her tent so she walked towards it. While she was walking towards her tent she began to speculate who would be in it, but she had no idea. Who would visit her just before an official hunt? She had no idea and the only way to find out was getting into her tent as fast as possible. She inhaled deeply when she stood before the entrance and exhaled all of it out when she opened it. She stepped inside and when she looked around she saw Hestia sitting on her bed. She was in her 13 year old form and her legs were dangling offside, because she was not able to reach to floor. She had a stern look on her face and Artemis got slightly pissed again, but Hestia had such a nature you just could not get mad at.

Hestia's eyes made contact with hers and Hestia smiled a little. "Hello Niece."

"Hello Aunt. What had brought you here?" Artemis asked the 13 year old goddess. Every god could prefer an age to live in when they reached adultery and when they reached they all choose their own preferred form. For Artemis it was 16, the average age of her huntresses, for Hestia apparently 13, for her idiotic brother Apollo 19 and for the rest she didn't really know and she didn't even want to really know. Age is not really important when you are immortal.

"I want you to know the truth and I want you to consider a favor for me." Hestia replied and her eyes never broke the contact with Artemis' eyes. What ever she wanted to tell and ask it was serious.

"Is it about what was told in the throne room and what had happened afterwards?" Artemis asked and she summoned a chair for herself to sit in in front of Hestia. Her curiosity grew, but she knew that she had to take in everything very carefully and well. This would all be high classified and very important, her guts just told her that and if she had learned one thing as a huntress. Always follow your gut.

"It is indeed." Hestia answered. "I have to make it quick, Niece. Someone needs my help." Artemis nodded for her to get going and so she began. "First of all, I want you to swear on the Styx that everything stays in this tent and is only to be discussed with me or the person in question." Artemis was irritated by this, but when she saw the determent face of her aunt she gave in. She swear on the Styx that everything stayed between these walls and was only to be discussed with Hestia or the person in question. "To immediately get to the point; the young godling you are chasing is Perseus-" Before she could go on Artemis exploded.

"WHAT?!" She roared. "You know him?!"

"Hear me out, Artemis?" Hestia shot back and her eyes were filled with flames, nobody was going to touch her best friend. Artemis calmed and Hestia went on. "As you already predicted he is the forbidden son of Athena and Poseidon-"

"WHAT?!" She roared for the second time. "DID ATHENA BREAK HER OATH?! THAT WHORE, SHE LET HERSELF BEING SEDUCED BY THAT-"

"ARTEMIS!" Hestia screamed and apparently that made Artemis calm down immediately. "Athena and Poseidon have loved each other for a long time now and the oath was just a mistake. She thought that Medusa was going out with Poseidon and was broken, but this was all just a gossip. When she saw together in her temple he was just talking, her own thoughts made the other things up. It was the biggest mistake in her life."

"Owh." Artemis replied and her eyes burned into the floor. "Go on, Aunt. I will try to keep myself in line." She cursed herself in her head for hothead a thousand times. She was like a greek fire bottle, ready to explode anytime.

"Thank you." Hestia said with a sigh. "Perseus live is everything, but easy and he is struggling to even start up a live at the worst standards. He fits in nowhere and his parents left him with features that leaves everybody staring at him with fear." When Artemis eyed her in non-understanding she added. "He got two different eye colors, one green as Poseidon's and one Gray like Athena's. He is a special boy, capable of almost everything when he would want to. He is now almost always on the run and without my help-" Artemis opened her mouth, but Hestia raised her voice and talked on. "He would have been somewhere dying in a ditch, well dying. Just lying down, if you know what i mean. He is almost non-stop training, making himself ready to protect anything that lies dearest in his heart and maybe even more." Hestia ended with this and Artemis waited for more, but nothing came. "I am sorry, Niece. But if you want to know more about him you have to figure it out yourself."

Artemis sighed and she remembered Hestia talking about a favor. "What about that favor you wanted."

"Oh yea." Hestia shriek and she face palmed herself. "How could I almost have forgotten that. Perseus is my best friend and he means a lot to me." This made Hestia blush slightly and Artemis noticed it, but she ignored it. It probably meant nothing. "When you find him don't immediately go over to action, learn about him, maybe even talk to him. Then decide, is he worthy of a much harsher live than he already has? Or is he worthy of your respect and live a life with daylight and some less harshness? I can't force you into anything, but I can only beg you, please Artemis, see what harsh live he has and then decide, is he worthy of your father's wrath?" With that Hestia disappeared into a golden light and left Artemis alone in her tent and that was what Artemis wanted to be, alone. She had to think of a lot of stuff.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Are you alright, Milady?" Niobe asked who was staring at Artemis. Artemis had been staring at the stone forever and the huntresses had began to worry.

"Yes of course." Artemis said and she began to frown over her own thoughts. She had to find out what had happened here and why this had happened to Perseus' parents or as she knew his adoptive parents. Artemis kept staring at the stone and after a while Niobe, again, awoke her from her thoughts.

"He is the one we are looking for, aren't we, Milady?" Niobe asked and Artemis nodded absently, not really paying attention to her question. "Even though we have to hunt him down, I have sympathy for him. Nobody should have to bury their own parents at a young age." This alerted Artemis.

"How can you tell he is young?" Artemis demanded her, not really knowing if she even heard it right.

"Well you see, everyone addresses him with young godling and if he was older you father would've already noticed him earlier." Niobe informed and Artemis could see the logic in that. Niobe was a demigod daughter of Athena and was created with her brain. She was around half a century old and was beginning to get a place in Artemis most trusted huntresses. "It's just a way of logic thinking, Milady. But I guessed you had already figured it out." She added quickly.

"Indeed, there is some logic in that." Atermis said and out of nothing she jumped up and walked away out of the garden. She walked back to the road where she waited for the rest of the girls. When they all met up they went over into a discussion. "Okay girls, we are going over in top speed chasing-" All huntresses groaned, but she didn't gave in. "We have to lost time to make up and I don't want the future traps ruined due to animals or other travelers."

They all nodded in understanding and Artemis order Arete and her trackers to get back on track and predict where they went. After a while of area inspection they came back and said that they went north. The path lead to the north, but what they hadn't noticed was the 20 year old experienced huntress Zoë standing over the grave stone. She went to it after Artemis had left and it shocked her what she had read. The woman who laid here under a layer of dirt was Thyia, the daughter of Alpheos and that was the man who had given her shelter when she had arrived here in Athens. She had nowhere to go after she was banished from her own home. She had served in the Garden of the Hesperides, but she was exiled by her sisters after helping Hercules trick Ladon and letting him steal a golden apple from Hera tree in the Garden of the Hesperides. She had gone to Athens in the hope for some work and shelter, but eventually she ended up in a ditch where she was found by the lovely old man, Alpheos. He had taken care of her together with her daughter Thyia, who was a teenager at that time. When she was fully recovered she stayed for a while until she was hunkering for adventure and left only to never come back and that hurt her now. She had never really said farewell to them and now she was dead. She had been a good friend. She knew out of instinct that if Alpheos was still alive this Perseus would go there. She heard Arete say something about north and she had to intervene now. "That is not true, Milady!" Zoë shouted from out of the garden, all eyes were on her immediately and looked at her like she was mad. "I am completely sure he went to Athens."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst of the fairly new huntress. "Why so, Zoë?"

"Well uuhm.. I know this Thyia, she is the daughter of Alpheos, head of the Athenian-Academic counsel. I found shelter by them before I joined the hunt and Alpheos was the only male I would ever come close to me. He and his daughter took care of me and his heart is pure. If this Perseus needs a place to spend his time now he would definitely go to Athens when he had the choice." Zoë explained and she blushed at all the attention.

Artemis took in the information and she turned towards Arete. "Could this be possible according to the trails?"

Arete frowned and quickly took a map out of her bag. She studied it for a moment and nodded. "Athens is North-East from here, so maybe they made a curve some where and went towards the city."

"Well then," Artemis said and she gave a small smile to her huntress Zoë. She was already a great addition to the hunt even though she was pretty new." To Athens we go girls and still on top speed." All huntresses groaned at loud, but were happy that they could leave this creepy place fast. When the farm was almost out of sight Artemis turned around and thought. '_I am sorry for what you have to go through Perseus, I think Hestia was right. But time will tell if she really did.' _With that thought she turned again and ran after her huntresses thinking of things they could trespass in Athens. Crossing a city full of filthy bastards of men would not be an option with her fierce huntresses, but that would come later.

* * *

It turned out that indeed Zoë was right and that the trial led to Athens. When they reached the edge of the forest they halted and waited for Artemis instructions. Normally when she would go into a city it would be in a very small group and the rest would set up camp, but Artemis attention was on something else. Smoke trialed up into the cloudless night and the light of all the fires inside was clearly visible, even from that far away. She sensed much death from inside of the city and when she saw the banner of Sparta waving in the wind on top of the walls she knew that something bad had happened, because Sparta wouldn't take a city in a diplomatic way. There would've been a lot of bloodshed and probably, just as she sensed, a lot of death and maybe some grief, grief coming from an immortal, could it be Perseus?. "Girls we are going in together." She announced and while the younger huntresses got excited the older more experienced huntresses were worried.

"Why are we going in all together, Milady?" Khloris asked, because she knew that normally they wouldn't even go with five. They didn't need that much attention and it would end in fighting bastards anyway. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Khloris. There is something terribly wrong." Artemis said with a sigh. "Sparta has conquered the city, the banners are on the walls and I sense death, a lot of death." Now even the younger huntresses were worried, but that didn't stop them from going in. They were the fierce huntresses of Artemis and they never back off. "Watch each others back, girls. What we will come across in there will not be greeting you excitedly, but will probably murder you on sight, Athenians and Spartans alike. They are probably not in the mood for a godly visit now."

They all nodded in agreement and they readied their bows in their hands, ready to fire any second, and they made their hunting knives easy to unsheathe when needed. When they were all ready they began to run for the city gate, but even though Artemis had guessed it would be really bad she was wrong. It was the worst you could come across in an immortal life and definitely a mortal life. When they were 20 feet in front of the gate 5 guards started the shout for them to stop and were threatening them that they would kill them if they went any further. This warning didn't do anything against the huntresses and all together they shot their arrows and all the guards were pierced with arrows on the place where the sun doesn't shine. They fell over and they groaned due all the pain they had. The huntresses didn't stop and they walked over the guards, yes you heard that right they walked over the guards, pressing them to the ground and letting the arrows sink more in their bodies. They screamed it out, but they huntresses pretended they didn't notice it, but silently they were all enjoying this dearly. When they were inside the city they had expected something very different from what they were seeing. They had expected a lot of people being enslaved by the spartan army, but instead they were met with a sea of dead spartan soldiers, not just soldiers, but even the elite soldiers were laying dead on their feet. Artemis looked around and she was stunned, there was no other body to find just spartan bodies. in front of here laid a big circle of spartan bodies with in the middle an open area with a body that was not from the Spartans. The body had a spear laying next to it covered in blood and she guessed he was killed with a spear. The spartan bodies around him were all killed with a something weird, it had the cut of a sword but instead of a clean-cut it was shredded cut. This sword or whatever it was ripped whole pieces of flesh of the body and it looked horrible, but it was getting worse. When they were done inspecting the soldiers bodies they looked at all the bodies spread over the street. Bodies were laying everywhere on the street as far you could look and massive pools of blood were laying everywhere.

Artemis hadn't thought that it would be this bad, soldiers in the circle were shred to pieces, ripped apart, cut in half, beheaded, stabbed and so on. This wasn't really that bad until you looked further like they were doing now. It seemed that the rest was killed with big claws, because she could clearly she the scratch of massive claws on some bodies. She saw body parts spread over the floor, massive blood pools and even exploded bodies, How she saw it? Well there were not many options when you see body parts sticking to the walls of the surrounding houses and caked blood onto facade.

Athousa was watching everything from quite a distance. She was eleven now and the youngest member of the hunt. She had joined three years ago and what she was seeing now was nothing that she had expected to ever see when in the hunt. This was making her sick, all the blood and death was becoming to much of her and when she could clearly see a spartan body with a ripped of head she vomited. She just let it all flow and this attracted the attention of a worried Artemis. "Iaera, can you take all the huntresses except Areta, Pherenike and Khloris? I don't want you all to see anything more of this." Iaera nodded in understanding and was slightly happy that she could leave this place, she had already seen a lot in her immortal live, but this was just too much to handle, even for her. "Please, set up camp in the forest and we will come there when we are done."

All huntresses except Arete, Pherenike and Khloris left and with the three of them they began to walk towards the end of the body stream. There were so much bodies and everywhere you looked you could see at least 4 bodies laying lifeless on the floor. Some bodies weren't even recognizable, while some were even almost totally intact except for the massive whole in their chest or abdomen. When they reached the place where Perseus had used his implosive powers for the first time they stopped and just stared at the body parts laying everywhere. It was clear immediately that it was all from one body and the blood was everywhere. On the ceilings, walls, doors, floor and so on. They stopped and Pherenike took the words while Artemis, Arete and Khloris were just too stunned to talk. "Who would do all of this and why?"

Artemis gathered herself and answered exactly what she thought, she probably had been right about the grief. She knew Thorax and if Hestia was a trainer and friend of Perseus she would probably get him for it. Thorax had once been, in his heroes years a champion of Hestia but gave it back when he left his role as a hero. "This is the work of someone who lost it all, someone who felt cornered by the killers, someone who has nothing too loose. You just loose yourself then and you all saw the body in front of there? Laying in the middle of the circle. That spear next to him was a spartan spear and the body was Thorax the lost hero. The hero who preferred a live of peace and quietness above a live full of fame and lust. I met him once and he was one of the most skilled warriors I have ever seen. He gave up his warrior life for a life of happiness. Almost nobody knows him, but still he is one of the best. What I think is that he trained our target and that our target lost it when he was killed. Because nothing human," Artemis pointed at the body of Zagreus whose body was separated from his head in a brutal way. "Can do that without having a beast inside of them. This is called a lost immortal's wrath."

* * *

**AN: Okay this was rather a boring chapter but it was needed and it sucked too... Hoped you liked it anyway and as always:**

****Leave a review and if you want more of this favorite and/or follow it.  
I am sorry for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.****

****Next chapter will have some Hestia and Perseus moments so stick with me!****

****See you later!****


	11. New Beginnings

**AN: Thank you so much guys! You all are awesome! I reached 200 followers this night and I am so happy! I did a happy dance and luckily nobody saw me. Thank you all for being so awesome!**

**So, I was watching trough my file where I keep track of characters and their state and some really stood out. All mortal characters (except a few, but that's a secret.) Are dead ;( I guess it sucks to have a mortal life in my imagination... Damn, I am mortal too...**

**Well, enjoy this chapter of new beginnings, good and bad. It is a filler, I had all these awesome ideas for after this chapter and then just before writing this chapter it occurred to me that I had to announce the things before. So yeah... With some difficulties I managed to make it just like I wanted. It took a while though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, never will either.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_At the foot of Mount Olympus - just before dawn_

* * *

A broad figure appeared on the foot of Olympus just before down. He was wearing a long green cape with a hood on. A dark brown bow was strapped to his back and his collection of hunting knives were attached on several places over his body, all ready to be used, were shining in the dying moonlight. A light breeze came up and his cape wavered in the wind. His green leather boots were covered in mud from all the walking and his black leather pants had stripes of mud trailing down onto his boots. He had a long spear as staff and he was leaning on it while staring at his destination. His destination was the palace of Olympus and he was called by Zeus himself. He still had no idea why he was asked and the last time he had been there was almost killed by the same man who had asked him to come as soon as possible.

Zeus seemed urgent and the price he would get for the success of his task was huge. He would get unlimited wealth and he would never be bothered again by Olympus. What is task was, he had no idea. He had to climb towards the palace and there he would get the information for his mission. Another breeze came, but this time with more power. The hood of his cape moved a little bit backwards, revealing his semi-long auburn brown hair. The shadow of his hood fell until his nose and was still unrecognizable. When he wanted to set a step forwards he stopped when a red glow began to fill the sky. Clouds lit up in pink tints and the moon was defeated again by the sun. A red globe appeared at the horizon and the man embraced the warmth coming from the hot globe.

He watched the sun rise for some more and studied the colors it filled the sky with. When he had enough he stepped forwards in the direction of the house of the gods, but was met with a strong gust. His hood flew off and waved in the wind behind his head. His hair waved freely in the wind and he had to blink his eyes to adjust himself to the sudden light. His face was now clearly visible to world and everybody who had experienced the Titanomachy recognized him. He was the younger titan, the counterpart of Leto. He was Lelantos the Titan of air and the hunter's skill of stalking prey and he was summoned by the king of the gods, who was ready to issue a mission.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Locris_

* * *

The sun came up and a red glow was filling the sky and a figure was standing motionless on a large rock staring at it. He didn't notice the waving trees licking the rock underneath him, he didn't notice the wolves howling for the sagging moon, he didn't notice the life starting up in the village way down in the valley. He was lost in his own thoughts and many things went through his mind. It had already been 2 weeks ago when he had fled Athens. It had already been 2 weeks ago when he had almost lost it all, he had only Hestia now nobody else. He mostly traveled alone with Hestia visiting him almost everyday. She wanted to stay with Perseus the whole time, but they both knew that wouldn't be possible. She had duties to attend and it would get very obvious when she was gone for whole days. After he had fled Athens he went to the province Locris and he lived in the mountains now. He knew that Artemis and her hunt were on his trail, but he didn't care. They couldn't catch him anyway. They had almost had him once, but he had just fled through the shadows.

Now he was standing on the biggest rock in probably whole Greece and stared at the sunrise, but actually he didn't even notice the sun. He was lost in his thought. He was rethinking the past two weeks. Fortunately and unfortunately he had a photographic memory, he could remember everything he did into great detail, but he could also remember every face, every body, every move he had killed them. They haunted him in the night and he woke up every morning screaming and was totally covered in sweat. He would then go somewhere on a high point where he could look over the valley and get lost in his thoughts. He was just thinking about his old friend, Amyntas the head librarian, and guessing that he was dead too. But if it was in peace or murder he had no idea. He was planning to find it out later, but he had other things on his mind now.

* * *

Hestia appeared in Perseus' camp and she found it empty. She knew that Perseus had bad dreams every night and it bothered her that she couldn't do anything about it. She also knew that Perseus would to and find the highest point in the area and go stand there to get lost in his thought. She looked around and she saw not very far away a rock sticking out and she guessed that Perseus was on top of there. She walked over there and began to climb. It wasn't a hard climb, it was more of a steep walkway.

When she reached the top she could see Perseus standing there with his scimitars strapped to his back. The silver points at the hilts shone brightly in the upcoming sun and that was the only color Perseus wore today. He had black boots, a black leather pants and a thick woolen shirt. Normally he would be wearing his black cape, but she just guessed he didn't feel like wearing it today. His black raven hair waved in the wind and his hands were folded together behind his back. Hestia walked towards him and stood next to him. She looked at his face and the grief was still visible. His eyes were closed tightly and a frown was clearly visible on his face. It was like he hadn't noticed her and just when she wanted to announce her presence Perseus mouth opened.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Perseus said quietly and his eyes opened. His eyes were bloodshot and mat. Hestia guessed he had cried and Hestia wanted to comfort him, but didn't dare to. Hestia had no idea what he meant with his question, but probably he meant the sun.

"If you mean the sunrise, I agree." Hestia replied and together they stared at the sun. "Is everything alright, Perseus?" Hestia asked after a while and Perseus looked her straight in the eyes. The two different eye colors for both an action and reaction, still surprised Hestia. His parents had given him a gift and a curse, the gift;He was extremely smart and was also extremely fit and the curse; he fitted in nowhere. It seemed like he was destined to roam around alone.

"To a certain point, yes." Perseus said and Hestia looked at him with a frowned look, not really understanding what he meant. "I try to cope with everything and most of the times it works, but when I have nothing my mind wanders and then it comes and gets me all the time. My past actions, I disgust them, but I see them anyway. The faces of the ones fallen due to my hand, they haunt me. What is my purpose now, Hestia? I have nothing to do except for reading books, practicing my already skilled combat moves and fleeing from the ones hunting me? My mind can wander any moment of the day and sometimes I want it to happen. I want to feel myself suffer for what I did and what I became."

"Don't think like that, Perseus." Hestia said soothingly and she pulled him into a hug. Her face lit up red and quickly she pulled herself out of the hug and starred towards the upcoming sun.

Perseus was glad that she hugged him, but was a little bit offended when she released him so quickly. He had been really in need of a hug, so he had to deal with it. He also began to stare towards the sun again and a thought that had roamed around in his head for a while had to be questioned. "What happened to me, Hestia? Back then in Athens, I just lost it, but why, how and what did I become?"

Hestia sighed. She had already expected this question and fortunately she had the answer to this. "What happened to you is called; The lost Immortal's wrath. As you probably know, gods have extreme emotions and feelings. For example; your mother's pride, your father's temper and loyalty, Zeus' arrogance, Hera's jealousy and Aphrodite's lust. This extreme feelings sometimes take over when they reach a limit and as you probably know disasters happen; earthquakes, floods, hurricanes and so on." She paused and Perseus frowned.

"What does this have to do with it?" Perseus asked.

"Come on, Perseus. You are the god of intelligence for Hades sake." Hestia said teasingly and she punched his shoulder lightly. This made Perseus crack a smile, but it soon vanished. "Your grief and sadness took over even though you normally don't have them. The load was so much at a time that it just took over. Only your case was so extreme that you really lost it. A case like this has only happened once and the one in question was killed. Killed and thrown into Tartarus. You were lucky, Perseus, you got yourself out it and fought the beast inside of you. You won, but it can come back. You have to work on it and get your grip on it. When you get your grip on it you can summon it anytime and use it in your advantage. Try to work on it, Perseus. I don't want to lose you in a way that nobody likes to think of."

Perseus took in all the information, but he didn't know if he wanted to control that thing inside of him. What if it came back before he had his grip on it and how would he even do it. "Who are we talking about, Hestia? Who else got it?"

"I have sworn to never say his name nor to describe him. I am sorry, Perseus, but if you want to find more information you will have to find it out yourself." Hestia said and Perseus had a defeated look on his face. "You are the god of intelligence, you will find a way."

Perseus was not really convinced that he could do it, but hey, he was very good at defying others thoughts and even his own. "Yes, that's right." He had two things to do now, which both took a lot of time. First, he had to control the beast inside of him that was created when the Lost immortal's wrath happened and second he had to find out who was the first one.

They both went to stare at the now already risen, but still weak sun. Hestia had a gift for Perseus and she felt that it would be the perfect time to give. "Hey Perseus, you still remember the day you could choose your gifts?"

Perseus looked at her and his mind raced. Of course he remembered, he had the choice between his scimitars, an axe and a sword. He had chosen the scimitars due to it fitting best with him, but the axe was also very cool. "Of course I remember, Hestia."

"Good, because you're getting another. You still remember the axe?" Hestia asked, but she already knew the answer. He had doubted between the scimitars and the axe and she knew that he still liked it.

He could remember it as it had been yesterday and he saw the axe laying in the grass again in his mind; The axe had a dark brown shaft decorated with red lines going all over it and the two blades were made from a special metal called fire-metal. "Like I saw it lastly yesterday." He said and slowly dreamed away.

"Okay then, Close your eyes." Hestia said and she was excited. She knew that Perseus would love it. Perseus was a little bit stunned, but of course he had figured out what she was going to do. Why would she otherwise ask so many questions about one thing?

Perseus did what she asked and when Hestia knew for sure that Perseus' eyes were closed for sure she summoned the axe and laid it in front of him. "You can open your eyes."

When Perseus opened his eyes he could see the exact same double edged axe as all those years ago laying in front of him on the rock. The red glowing lines going over the shaft were lighting up the stone and he guessed the lenght of the shaft around 3.5 feet. He hadn't really looked into the details of the axe when he last saw it and he felt sorry for it. This axe was a piece of art. The fire metal had a molten core around the shaft and even though it looked like liquid metal it was still hard and there was no heat coming from it. There were veins of molten metal going over the blades and it looked like a body. The molten core was the heart and there were veins going over the blades. He kneeled in front of it and he looked at it closely. The molten core was pumping liquid metal through the veins and eventually all the veins met in the core. With shaky hands he touched the blade and he ran his finger over it. It felt surprisingly cold and he grinned. He picked the axe up by the two grips, one at the end of the shaft and one in the middle. It was not too heavy like he had expected it to be and also not too light. It was just perfect.

He stood up and he swung with the axe. He made wide arcs and he could already feel that to wield this axe with precision it required practice, not just practice, but a lot of practice. He would have to train hard to wield it correctly, but he had no problem with that. Not that he had to do something else anyway.

When he had enough of studying the axe he laid it carefully on the rock and he turned towards Hestia, who had watched Perseus excitedly inspecting the axe. The sight of a slightly getting better Perseus was doing her well and she had a broad smile covering her face. Perseus got the same smile on his face and he walked over to her. He pulled her into a very tight hug and he even lifter her up. When he put her down Perseus whispered in her ear. "Thank you so much, Hestia. I don't know what I would have been without you."

Before Hestia could answer Perseus loosened the hug a little bit so he could give her a quick peck on her cheek. Both faces lit up bright red and it was a hilarious scene. Two teenager trying to hide their blush in the others shoulder. They both had no idea that the other party was blushing as well and for a moment they just stayed like that. Eventually when Hestia's blushed had gone away she loosened the hug so she can look into Perseus' eyes. "You would've figure it out eventually, Perseus. I just helped you along the way."

Perseus hadn't really heard what Hestia said, because he was so lost in her beautiful red eyes. He dreamed away in them and they gave him this strange feeling. He had no idea what it was, but he liked it, a lot.

* * *

_On Mount Olympus_

* * *

Lelantos was walking through the streets of Olympus and luckily it was early in the morning. He wasn't really beloved here, not that he cared, and so early in the morning almost no one was on the streets. When he had reached the gates of Olympus he was above the clouds and now he could see a path coiling up the last bit of the mountain and on the total top there was his destination. He could see the shining palace laying in all its glory and the humongous statues were already visible from this far away. He inhaled deeply and readied himself for the walk up towards the palace. There he would find his mandatory and get the information of his mission.

While he was walking towards the palace he got lost in his thoughts. After the Titanomachy he was thrown into Tartarus together with the other Titans, but he escaped the pit. He escaped into the realm of the living and after a while he began to hunt things down. Monsters, humans, gods and animals. Eventually his deeds reached mount Olympus and Zeus was interested in his skills, even though he was a Titan. Zeus had asked him to come to him and have a talk, a talk which could have led to a real job on Olympus, but he had been stubborn back then. He had ignored his call and he didn't want to have anything to do with his family murderers. Zeus got furious by that and when Lelantos had finally answered the call he acted disrespectful and was killed. He had been reforming the next few year and after a while he excaped Tartarus for the second time and he kept quiet. Now Zeus had called him again and he was prepared this time.

When life began to start up on Olympus Lelantos had reached the front gates of the palace. He gave one last look on the city below him before knocking on the palace door. First nothing happened and Lelantos got irritated, but just as he was going to turn around the gates opened by itself and he saw a marble floor with a black marbled path in the middle. He walked over the black path and after a while he reached the throne room, where he saw a furious Zeus sitting on his throne. He had no idea why he could be so furious. It couldn't be because of him, he was exactly on time.

Zeus noticed him and he tried to hide his fury. "Welcome, Lelantos on Olympus."

Lelantos bowed. He wasn't going to make the mistake a second time and he didn't want to be reforming in the next few years. "It is my pleasure, high king Zeus."

Zeus face lit up at that title and his pride radiated the room, oh the arrogance. "You know, Lelantos, I have this problem." He paused and took the time to choose his next words carefully. "A young godling has been born out of the sight of Olympus and it grows stronger by the day. The godling is not bounded with Olympus and is therefor an outlaw."

"What do you want me to do, lord Zeus?" Lelantos asked, but he had an idea of what his mission would be. Not an easy one, but it would be an challange and if he liked something they were challenges.

"I want you to hunt this godling down. He is welcome nowhere and he is forbidden. I want you to find him and bring him to me, if bringing him alive is not possible, then eliminate him. You know how to and when it is done the price is yours." Zeus replied and he knew that his choice to ask Lelantos had been right.

"Why haven't you send your daughter Artemis, Lord Zeus?" Lelantos asked and he was really curious to the answer.

The fury began to come back to his face. "She is failing. She can't catch this young godling and she is loosing on it. Catch him and the price is yours! All resources may be used." Zeus slammed with his fist on his armrest. Sparks of lighting appeared and he thundered. "I want this godling to be found and you can do everything you want to accomplish it! Just get me the bastard!"

* * *

_On the rock in Locris_

* * *

There they were, hugging each other on top of a rock in the first morning light. They were dreaming away in each others eyes and slowly they began to lean towards each other. They had no idea what was happening, but they didn't care. Neither of them wanted to ruin the moment and both of them had to same thought. _'What do I do?'_ Their lips were just a few inches away from each other and they could feel each others breath on their lips. They leaned closer and when their lips were about to meet an arrow flew through the air.

When they both heard the arrow whizzing past their heads the moment was completely ruined. They both were completely stunned and shocked and they just stood there for a moment. They still had their arms wrapped around each other, but it wasn't really a hug anymore. When another arrow was fired Perseus dove to the ground and laid flat on the rock our of reach of the arrows. Hestia on the other hand still stood there. Her mind was racing and she was thinking about what had just happened, not about the arrows , but about the almost kissing part. She had almost kissed Perseus.

"Get down!" Perseus shouted towards her, but it was already too late. Perseus could hear arrows being released from their owner's bows and time seemed to slow down. Perseus sprang up and sprinted towards Hestia, in the mean time 5 arrows flew through the air and sped towards Hestia. Just after Perseus' body bumped into Hestia's the arrows met their target. 3 arrows seeped into Perseus' body. One in his arm, one in his thigh and one in his upper leg. He could hear the fifth arrow whizzing over him and he began to panic _'Where is the fifth one?'_

They both groaned loudly when they hit the rock and Perseus immediately rolled off Hestia. Perseus slowly began to get up and began to examine Hestia's body. He kept his head low and he was just out of reach. Eventually he found what he looked for, well not really he had hoped not find it, a silver arrow dug itself a way through Hestia's skin in her side. He recognized the silver as an arrow of the hunt. The huntresses of Artemis had arrived and they were so going to get it. Nobody messes with Perseus' and get's away with it. They were going to feel his revenge no matter who was in between of him and his target, but first he had to take care of his best and only friend, Hestia.

* * *

**AN: So I hoped you liked this small filler chapter and next upcoming chapters will be an awesome. Perseus settling, avenging Hestia, getting more domains, training, finding things out, Artemis struggling to hunt Perseus, Lelantos trying to kill Perseus, Hestia hiding her feelings and more! **

**As always l****eave a review and if you want more of this favorite and/or follow it.  
I am sorry for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.******

**See you later!**


	12. The Shadow Torment

**AN: Heeey Guys! Thank you all so much for the massive support you all are giving me! You guys keep me going! This story has over 100 reviews now and it is just awesome! Thank you so much!**

**I had some doubts about how this chapter went, but I think I did it correctly. Just let me know what you thought in the reviews!**

**I will be gone for about a week, because I am on a hiking tour. I will be in the mountains for about 6 days and will be trekking from hut to hut. I will have no internet and probably no time to write with pen and paper either. When I am back in The Netherlands, I am in Austria now, I will start writing again and probably in the following weekend there will be new chapters. So, be patient!**

**Enjoy this new chapter! I really liked writing it!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own it, never will either.****

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_Previously in The Mysterious Wanderer_

* * *

_"Get down!" Perseus shouted towards her, but it was already too late. Perseus could hear arrows being released from their owner's bows and time seemed to slow down. Perseus sprang up and sprinted towards Hestia, in the mean time 5 arrows flew through the air and sped towards Hestia. Just after Perseus' body bumped into Hestia's the arrows met their target. 3 arrows seeped into Perseus' body. One in his arm, one in his thigh and one in his upper leg. He could hear the fifth arrow whizzing over him and he began to panic 'Where is the fifth one?'_

_They both groaned loudly when they hit the rock and Perseus immediately rolled off Hestia. Perseus slowly began to get up and began to examine Hestia's body. He kept his head low and he was just out of reach. Eventually he found what he looked for, well not really he had hoped not find it, a silver arrow dug itself a way through Hestia's skin in her side. He recognized the silver as an arrow of the hunt. The huntresses of Artemis had arrived and they were so going to get it. Nobody messes with Perseus' and get's away with it. They were going to feel his revenge no matter who was in between of him and his target, but first he had to take care of his best and only friend, Hestia._

* * *

_On the rock in Locris_

* * *

"Okay, Hestia. I need you to be strong, because this can hurt a little bit." Perseus said to Hestia when he stroke his left hand over her head. She nodded quickly and she squinted her eyes. Perseus checked the supplies he had stalled out and if everything was ready to use. The arrows had gone deep into her side and probably it had gone into the stomach or another organ placed in that region. She needed to be treated and luckily Perseus had always a little bit of godly food at reach. He had a small flask of nectar and a few squares of ambrosia in his pockets. This godly food can be used for healing purposes, but normally it used as just food and drinks of the gods. Only gods can eat it in big proportions, if a demigod eats too much of it his or her body will burn up and well a mortal burns up when the food touches their tongue.

When he had everything ready as it could be his hands reached for the arrow. His left hand went around the shaft and his left the the wound. He would keep the skin on its place with his left and pull the arrow out with his right. "Okay, Hestia. Here goes nothing." He pulled the arrow out fast and threw it on the floor. Hestia let out a scream, but she muffled it by gritting her teeth. Immediately Perseus went to work and he fed her a piece of ambrosia. The ichor stopped flowing out of the wound and he cleaned it fast with nectar. The wound began to close and after some more ambrosia she was as good as new. Well as new.. The wound had healed from the outside, not from the inside. The progress was sped up, but it could heal as fast as skin just because it was an internal wound.

Slowly more color came to her face, but she was still in pain. Perseus wrapped her in her own cape so that she would stay warm. She smiled thankfully. "I am going to deal with the hunt, Hestia. Then I will make a bed for you and you can rest okay? The hunt is currently in my camp."

Hestia nodded. "Thank you, Perseus. You saved me from all the arrows. You practically saved my life." Perseus blushed like an idiot. "Please don't hurt them a lot, Perseus. They are blinded by hatred and prejudice. Learn them a lesson, but! No killing and no flying limbs."

Perseus pouted and he tried puppy eyes. Not that he enjoyed killing and cutting off limbs, but he wanted to learn them a lesson. When Hestia gave him a deep glare he gave in. "Okay, Okay! No killing and no amputations." And then a dark grin covered his face. "I got an idea and you are going to love it, Hestia." He grinned evilly and he picked up his new axe. He strapped it on his back, which had appeared on his back strap and he gave a quick kiss on her forehead. Her heart melted and so did Perseus, he melted together with the shadows until he was a dark mater. He looked like a black thick cloud and was completely invisible when in a shadow. In the light he would just look like a shadow standing upright, but he formed himself as a shadow on the ground then which looked pretty scary. A shadow made without and object. She could she a shadow climbing down the rock and she wondered what Perseus was about to do.

* * *

When the huntresses began to close in on the young godling they hadn't slept. They wanted to capture this forbidden god and so they ran like hungry wolves. Everyday they were closing in and on a certain day in deep in the morning they saw a black figure standing on a big rock. They all knew immediately that, that was their target. The huntresses had asked if they had to fire and Artemis had bluntly said, _'Fire at will!' _She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't took the time to watch with her godly sight if it was even Perseus or if he was with somebody else. When they began to fire arrows Artemis got back in the real world and immediately let them hold fire. She knew that the huntresses had

* * *

_In Perseus' camp_

* * *

Perseus walked into his camp as a shadow and he saw that all the huntresses were present. They were searching for things in his stuff and he grinned. He was going to mess with them. He jumped from shadow to shadow and tried to reach the middle of the camp, until a huntress with black hear, black eyes and sunken eyes looked his way. He immediately knew that she was a daughter of Hades and she was staring at the place where Perseus was standing. He was completely covered in shadows and invisible to any living organism, but this girl seemed to notice him, but not quite. After a few minutes of staring she shrugged and went back to her duty.

Perseus exhaled deeply and when he had finally reached the middle of his camp he smiled widely. He was so going to enjoy this. He had some tricks up on his sleeve and he wanted to try them desperately. He set his first trick in motion and he called it the shadow body. He would go into his shadow body, but with the outer skin of his own body. He was actually just a shadow with a skin around him. He could go into his full shadow mode any second and he discovered that he could also do it partially. This would come up handy. While he was beginning to become visible to anybody who had eyes he began to speak.

"You know that it is impolite to look through other people's stuff without their permission right?" Perseus said with a dark voice and immediately every bow was aimed at him and he counted 19 huntresses and one goddess. "No need to be offensive, girls. This is my camp."

"What do you want boy?" A huntress sneered to him and he saw a sort of tiara on her head, he guessed she was the leader of the huntresses. "What do you mean this is your camp?"

Perseus laughed and he let it sound very hollow and scary. "What I want? Let me rephrase that question. What do you want from me and why are you in my camp?"

Before the huntress could explode Artemis took the word. "Perseus?" She asked and Perseus threw his hands in the air.

"finally someone with manners, Yes my name is Perseus." Perseus answered and strangely enough the daughter of Hades snickered.

"What are you doing here, Perseus?" Artemis asked and Perseus sighed. "Why did you come right to us?"

"Well first, you all are watching through my private stuff and secondly I have something to tell you all." His eyes narrowed and Artemis plus some of the smart huntresses knew that they had done something really wrong.

"Tell us boy?" A huntress said and he guessed she was also an older one.

"Well where to begin. You see I wasn't alone up there." Perseus began and he stopped so it could come through to them.

"So what? We saw you up there with a girl." Another one sneered and Perseus could see that she had less arrows in here holder then the rest. He guessed that she shot them more than once and by the look of her eyes she was a daughter of Ares. Artemis face grew pale, because she could only hope that what had happened did not happen.

"I have a question for you Artemis; How many women do you know with red eyes and mousy-brown hair?" Perseus said and Artemis face was the most pale it could be.

"O-O-One." Artemis stammered and she knew that this was not going to end well.

"Exactly and who is this?" Perseus asked with an evil grin.

"H-Hestia." She again stammered and the reaction of all the huntresses were priceless, some began to shout at Perseus for womanizer and stuff, but most began to panic as they were to go to Tartarus.

When they died down Perseus grabbed for an arrow in his pocket. "You know, this arrow came right out of Hestia's side. It had gone deep inside of her and I had to get it out quickly. Now I want to know, why would you want to shoot a senior goddess?"

The older huntresses got red with anger while Artemis was still too shocked to talk. One huntress stepped closer to him and Perseus evil grin got even more evil. "It is all your fault, boy. You were trying to seduce Hestia!"

Perseus laughed out loud and that shocked her. "I was trying to seduce her? Oh you all are so blinded by hatred and prejudice. Never heard of a woman comforting a man or other way around? Oh no wait of course not." He knew that he had gone a little bit to far and an arrow was released from the huntresses in front of him. Just when the arrows was about to hit him he changed the place where it would hit to shadow form and it went right through his heart. It came out on the other side harmlessly and on full speed. It hit an huntress right in her shoulder and she fell to the ground grunting in pain. "Why do you shoot innocent people huntress?" He drew his axe from behind his back and luckily she was just in reach. The edge stopped just under her skin and when he pushed a little bit further a stripe of blood became visible.

"Have I done something wrong to you or to that huntress you shot? I come her to negotiate and the only thing you guys do is sneer at me." Perseus yelled and he let the axe heat up a bit. He could see the huntress struggling to stand up right and he smiled, because nobody dared to answer him. The huntress who had been shot got back on her feet and the bleeding had stopped after some nectar and ambrosia. He removed his axe from under the huntress' chin and she immediately felt backwards panting. "Hestia is my only friend left and she is always there for me. Tell me huntress why would I want to seduce her when she is my best friend?"

"Because you are a man." She simply said and Perseus face palmed.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you all?" Perseus said and luckily he got nothing but angry glares and grunts. They all wanted to attack him right not, this boy was getting on their nerves. He was even worse than Artemis' twin brother, Apollo. He was rude and he probably liked women and tried to get everybody. But they got not go over into action, because Artemis was too shocked to give orders. Without her permission they got not go over to action.

"Who are you really Perseus?" A smaller huntress asked. "I mean why did the arrow go through you?" Perseus saw grey eyes and he knew that it was a half sister. Another abandoned family member.

"I am the forbidden child of Olympus and until now I am the god of Intelligence and Shadows." He called out and for a moment it was all quiet. Until a really young huntress, age 9 he guessed, asked something.

"Why are you forbidden, Perseus?" She asked and fear was present in her voice.

"Because my parents left me. They practically disowned me just for their own good." He replied and he smiled at her. Even if it was a sore object a young child always cheered him up a bit. It reminded him of his happy years, the years where nothing mattered, a time of happiness and joy.

"Who are your parents than boy?" The huntress with the tiara sneered at him. She didn't like how he acted towards the younger huntress.

"That is not for me to tell, _girl."_ He sneered. "They are not my parents, they are my stupid biological parents who act like pathetic kids. They are not my parents!" Shadows grew larger in the area and the sudden outburst from the first easy going boy scared the younger huntresses while the older once aimed their arrows again at him. They all knew that they hit a sore subject and it could be used to their advantage. Perseus strapped his axe to his back again and he glared at all the huntresses one by one.

Artemis in the mean time had recovered and was watching the spectacle. She didn't want to interfere because actually she was on Perseus side. She knew that if she went to offensive actions that Hestia would be extremely mad at her and that she was doomed. Peaceful goddess my ass, she can be rude as Hades when she is angry and she can fight too. The huntress with the tiara on the other had was not on Perseus side. "Oh I am sorry did your parents not want you? Where you not good enough?"

Now she had gone to far and with the speed of light Perseus drew his scimitars and leaped towards the huntress. Before she knew what was going on both scimitars were through her shoulders and she was pinned to the ground with Perseus above her face. "Let me tell you again, They. Are. Not. My. Parents. My parents died by a something unknown to me." All bows were now aimed on him and he found it highly amusing.

"You know that the arrows go through me right? Practically you are all aiming at your tiara huntress now." Perseus announced and a wave of hesitation went through the ranks of huntresses. He focused his attention on the huntress under him again. "You know Khloris, I don't like you and so you know the last one I said that to ended up with his head literally ripped of his body with my bear hands. You are lucky I promised Hestia something; no killing and no flying limbs." He pulled the scimitars out her shoulders and with a seeping sound they came out. He had thought of leaving some poison in, but he shove the thoughts out of his head. All huntresses including Artemis now glared at him, but he had left the impression what he wanted which was; Don't mess with Perseus.

He went to stand in the middle again, because he felt that they weren't done yet. A huntress quickly gave Khloris some ambrosia and nectar and in no time she was on her feet again. Perseus had discovered something while he was on top of Khloris. With curly letters above the breasts there was written their names in silver. It was barely visible, but he guessed that was the point. Just so they knew which clothing was from who. He looked around and he read all names quickly and in one go. He knew all names now and he felt more at ease now while he didn't need to address them as that huntress in his head anymore.

Suddenly out of nothing a question came from one of the older huntresses named Arete. "Why did you do it, Perseus?"

Perseus had no idea what she meant. "Why did I do what?"

"In Athens, why did you do it?" Areta asked again.

The shadows grew bigger until the whole area was covered in black. "Tell me Arete, if you felt just like me at that moment would you stay calm? If you lost everything, your parents, grandfather, brother in everything but blood and all friends I had except Hestia in less then a week? I failed to protect them, I arrived too late at my parents house, I was too scared to save my grandfather, I was too weak to save my brother in everything but blood and I ran away when I could have saved he rest of my friends. Wouldn't you feel lost and empty while you think over this? When the last thing died I could have protected I lost it okay?"

The whole hunt grew quiet. No sound was made and their heads were low until the brat of Ares opened her mouth, which was the biggest mistake in her life. "You are just weak. A man who can't even bare the loss of his friends and family is a weakling."

Funny enough inside Perseus' head something funny happened. The voice of the beast inside began to talk to him; _Let's show them fear, brother. We can put her in place together. _Perseus nodded and he knew that the first steps of controlling the uncontrolled inside of him. He let the beast awake inside of him, but he kept himself in control. He got the body of the beast, but the mind of himself.

After the brat of Ares said the biggest mistake in her life. The boy in front of them began to change. Pitch black claws appeared on the place where normally his hands were, his cloths were changed into black torn and ripped off clothing's, his skin turned pale white, fangs grew on the and his eyes grew cold with darker shades than he would normally have. Perseus mind was this time in control and he felt more powerful then ever. In his shadow warrior form, or beast form, his scenes were sharper then before and his muscles were lean and strong even though they didn't look like it. "You know the phrase; what does not kill you makes you stronger, Procris?" Perseus said with a hollow and low voice. It sounded like it came right out of a nightmare.

"Yes I do. Should this form make me scared?" Procris asked and she was actually really brave. She was the only one who didn't smell like fear. Even Artemis had a whiff of fear.

"Yes it should actually." Perseus replied and in responds he let out a hollow laugh and his fangs become totally visible. He had large canines in his mouth and actually all his teeth were canines now. They were all extremely big and sharp. The laugh was the worst. It made you shiver and made your true nightmares come alive. Procris wanted to say something, probably something not nice, but Perseus cut her off. "Just before you say something, let me tell you something. Even if I say it myself I am very unstable in this state, so be aware. You probably saw what happened in Athens. I don't think you want to end up like that together with the rest."

"Listen to him, Procris." Artemis quietly said. "Don't make it worse." She tried to protect both the huntresses and Perseus. This boy had really suffered in his short but hard life.

Procris set a step backwards ad it took a lot of effort not to sneer at Perseus in the middle of the circle. The huntresses had stopped pointing their arrows at them and when Procris was back in line and glaring daggers at Perseus. "Good girl." Perseus taunted, he really loved taunting people in this state. It was like his interests differed too. "Now-" He was cut off by an arrow landing with a thud in his shoulder. He felt no pain there and he looked at the huntress who had fired it. It was a younger huntress and he remembered her as Cilla, her eyes were bloodshot and her face was emotionless.

"That was for my brother." She sneered. "He was with the spartan army, to be specific the elite army."

He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and surprisingly the wound filled up with shadows, leaving no harm. With cleft eyes he seized her up. It would not take a lot to break her, his inner beast and himself thought at the same time. Perseus slowly walked towards her and you could hear a nail drop. Cilla tried to swallo the limp in her throat and she knew immediately after she released the arrow that she made a mistake, but she couldn't help herself. This beast had murdered her brother and his shield brothers mercilessly. This was the least she could do for him.

When Perseus stood in front of him he could hear a voice from his side. "Please, Perseus. Don't hurt her!" Her ankles were attached to the ground with shadows just like all the other huntresses. Nobody could save her if it would go bad. Artemis could risk going into her divine form, but she risked the death of even more huntresses. "PERSEUS DON'T!" She screamed, but Perseus didn't move and inch. He just stared with his dead-cold eyes right in Cilla's eyes.

"It's your lucky day too, Cilla. You both have your lives still due to my promise to Hestia. Show her some respect and maybe I won't come to haunt you later." He wasn't truly going to let her go off this easy, but he wanted her to think that. She exhaled deeply of relieve, but it was good for nothing. His total fangs grew from a normal size to almost a feet in less then a second. He roared right in her face and the roar was again right out of a nightmare. It had a hollow and scary tone to it that made it almost unbearable to hear. Cilla fainted right on place and Perseus' fangs grew to normal size.

"Perseus!" A warm voice came from behind the circle and they all recognized it as the voice of Hestia. "Haven't you already done enough? You got your revenge way more than enough. Now let's leave." She walked towards him and she could hear almost all huntress mumbling apologizes. They couldn't afford to mess with a senior goddess. "Girls, I want to make an agreement." She looked around and she saw that Artemis had recovered from her rage outburst. Luckily for Perseus he had made chains to keep her in place, sometimes to smartness of her friend still surprised her. When they all nodded Hestia went on. "If you all don't reveal anything about me training and being with Perseus, I won't tell to Zeus that one of you shot me." Now this, was a serious agreement. Imagine the wrath of Zeus when he came to know that someone of the hunt had shot his favorite sister? It was known to everybody that Zeus loved Hestia dearly as brother and nobody wanted to mess with that.

"We agree." Artemis answered, but her answer wasn't really reliable. She was still very angry and pissed off, like she did almost always since Perseus came on the scene. She wanted to lung at him and rip his head off clean, or pierce him with thousand arrows, or use him as practice ring for knive throwing. She was just pissed at him, but not pissed enough to hate him and vote against him. She was still on his side though, but the line was close. It wasn't correct that Zeus wanted to hunt him down just cause he may be too powerful to handle later.

"Let's go Perseus." Hestia said and she walked away. Perseus on the other hand stayed for a minute and wanted to make one last impression. He knew that all huntresses wanted to kill him now and well right now. He changed his shadow form for his normal farm, but stayed a shadow. He released the chains and just as he had thought all huntresses except for Artemis and Cilla, All huntresses charged towards him and just as they would bumped into him he escaped. He slipped through the shadows and was gone in a mere second. The huntresses were less lucky though, they all bumped into each other and even some bones were broken. they all cursed him more then a thousand times and when Perseus appeared next to Hestia she raised an eyebrow.

"You know, leaving an impression." He simply said and Hestia laughed. It was good to hear her laugh, it gave this warm feeling in his stomach and together they walked towards a new place to live for a period of time and they won't be seeing the huntresses for a while, because they both really made an impression.

* * *

**AN: So I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it though. Not too bloody and with a little bit of humor, it was fun to write and I could just let my thoughts go and write it all down. No interruptions whats however to think.**

**As always l****eave a review and if you want more of this favorite and/or follow it.  
I am sorry for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.******

**See you later!**


	13. An unexpected visit

**AN: So, yea. That just happened, I AM BACK! I am sorry for being gone so long and I promise I am going to make it up to you all! I am going to check all chapters on spelling and grammar soon and of course in the future my chapters will have better English content, I hope.. But probably it will fail :) Just let me get into the groove again.**

**Also a new poll is up. It is about which domain combo's Perseus gets! Side-note; The winner is not necessarily the one used. I will probably look at the top three and see what suites best with how the story goes, maybe even remove one and add another that I thing suites best! So be sure to check it out and vote!**

**If you have a great idea or if you want to correct me on something, you can always pm me or leave an review. I read all reviews and answer pm's almost immediately, when I am not gone of the earth of course. Just leave it somewhere and I will look at it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but everybody knows that by now I guess.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_In Perseus' old camp_

* * *

"I am utterly ashamed of you all!" Artemis screamed angrily when she saw 17 huntresses laying on top of each other in the middle of Perseus' old camp. For a split of a second she missed one huntress, because number 18 was laying unconscious a bit further, but number 19 was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged it off and she went down to being furious by her huntresses. "What in the world are you all thinking?" She got no answer and all their eyes were cast to the floor. "He came here peacefully and for a negotiation, but what do you give? You give him pain and regret. Calling up bad memories and telling terrifying things. I didn't interfere, because I couldn't."

After a few minutes of pure misery Khloris had the guts to first open her mouth. She was lieutenant of the hunt and it was hers to stand up for her huntresses and their mistakes. "We are truly sorry, Milady. We made a big mistake and we were blinded by hatred. I too made a very big mistake and I hope you can forgive me." Khloris said and she sat on her knees in front of Artemis who was red with anger. "Please, Milady, forgive us for our mistakes. We will do everything to set things right."

"For now, you have my forgiveness-" Artemis began and Khloris sighed in relief while all the other huntresses were too scared to even move and inch. Artemis rose a finger and she went on. "But, if anything like this happens ever again you are not going to get away with this easily. Actually I should slit your throats right here and right now." The eyes of all the huntresses who were not unconscious went big. "But not today. That you have to thank to another god. If she didn't interact you all would be dead.

Khloris was too afraid to ask who she would be, so she nodded quickly, rose and walked over towards the rest of the huntresses and they all knew that they weren't ready to go yet. Artemis was definitely not finished with them. Artemis slowly walked towards the group and she walked right towards Procris. She wanted to sink right through the floor, because she knew that she had gone to far. She just couldn't get grip on herself and she just let her past angers flow.

"You, Procris, you give me a heartache. You aside with Cilla made one of the biggest mistakes of your life. Normally I wouldn't have had any problems with you sneering at boys who treat my huntresses like this, but you got to remember that this is a god even though he might not be bonded to Olympus he has more good in him then most other gods in there." Artemis said in a sharp tone and her eyes burned into Procris eyes. "You offended a god and you should get punished for that, but I let this one slip, BUT! If you take one more step in the directions of your father get brutally banished."

Procris was too scared to move. Artemis deathly stare was too much to coop with and the only thing she could do was stare at the ground, hoping that she would move over towards another huntress. "You have to remember one thing-" Artemis said and her face softened a bit, a tiny bit. They all knew that this was a phase between bad and the worst, because Cilla was about to wake up. "He is just like us, girls. Weren't you all abandoned by your loved ones? Weren't you all lost in this world without any purpose or protection?"

Nobody dared to answer, but here and there were some hesitated nods. "Exactly, next time we see them, you all have to apologize big time!" They all stood there for a minute and that's when the storm happened. A grunt was made by Cilla and immediately Artemis sprinted towards her. She picked her up by her collar and shove her up against a tree. "All our rules, were they nothing to you? Attacking a god without an order and in case of revenge? We have one rule CILLA! We don't do revenge, only on my orders!" Artemis answered and she wanted to kill her right now. Cilla had really lowered the reputation and there was only one thing left to do.

she let go of Cilla and threw her a few feet away. "Cilla, hereby you are banished from the hunt." The huntresses were shocked and some even held hands in front of their mouth in astonishment. "Leave now, take what you need and never come in my sight again."

Cilla couldn't believe what just had happened to her. She knew she made a very big mistake and this was probably what she deserved. "Leave now!" Artemis yelled. "Fast, before I change my mind."

* * *

_Some time later in the huntress camp_

* * *

The huntresses had set up camp close to the rock in Locris and everybody was dead silent. One of the huntresses had been banished and the anger of Artemis was not yet over. The only sound that could be heard was the crackling fire in the middle of the camp, for the rest it was silent, too silent. Close to the fire sat Artemis and she was staring into the fire. Her mind was racing and several thoughts went through her head. She made some terrible mistakes, threw away the favor Hestia pleaded for and the had banished a huntress. Her day couldn't get worse, well if Apollo would visit her now it would officially be her worst day ever, but that was highly unlikely to happen.

Artemis was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Khloris, who sat down next to her on a trunk. They sat there in silent, staring into the flames together. "Did I do the right thing, Khloris?" Artemis asked suddenly without taking her eyes of the flames. She first hadn't noticed, but after a while her presence became clear to her.

"Milady, as always, you did what was needed to hold this group together. Cilla made a big mistake and you know what could happen if you don't punish the ones who break the rules. We all did some things wrong today, but what Cilla did was just over the top." Khloris paused for a few seconds and Artemis' distressed eyes were now focused on her. "I think that you made the perfect choice, how would the morale be if you would allow anything or anyone? You have to draw a line and Cilla crossed it even if it hadn't been drawn yet."

Artemis opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. She thought about what she was going to say and opened her mouth to say it "If you say it like that it sounds so easy. If you think it was the best choice, I believe you." Khloris nodded and they both stared into the fire again, with their eyes reflecting the light.

* * *

_Three days later in a tavern located in Pyrrha_

* * *

Perseus was sitting alone on a chair in the corner of the tavern. His face was covered in the shadows that his cape made and silently he sat there taking in his environment. The tavern was made from dark wood and it was lit up by candles, opposite to him there was the bar with a man standing behind it. The man was big and it seemed like he had only one eye. The eye that he had left was focused on a group of soldiers that were totally drunk. They were singing, spilling bear on the floor and destroying their chairs. The man behind the bar shook his head in irritation and sadly he could do nothing about it, the only thing that would happens was that customers would leave his tavern.

And so it happened, one by one, the customers left the tavern and the man hang his head and thought. 'Again my income ruined by those folks.'

Perseus was now the only one left in the tavern except for the man and soldiers and he still sat there quietly in the corner in darkness. A drunken soldiers pointed in his direction en immediately both the owner and Perseus knew that this wasn't going to end well. "Hey kid! What are you doing here so late?!" The soldiers, who had pointed him out earlier, yelled at him.

Perseus didn't answer his question and he didn't move an inch. Another soldier yelled at him and said "Where is your mommy, kid? Are you here all by yourself?" The tone in his voice was ominous. "Leave the kid alone, Charth. He didn't do a thing." Shouted the owner of the tavern.

"Oh, go to Hades Faenus. You wouldn't like us to burn this place down, don't you?" The soldier named Charth said with a slipping tongue. These soldiers had drank way to much and they could do anything. The five soldiers walked over to Perseus table and still Perseus hadn't moved an inch, but he did have silently observed the soldiers. Charth had a knife on his belt and he was the first one to reach the table. He drew the knife and pointed it at Perseus, but it was a lousy threat. His stance was unstable and his grip was everything but firm. "Do you have money on you kiddo? Give it to us if you want to live!"

Still, Perseus didn't flinch and this resolved into Charth trying to stab his hand that was lying on the table. Perseus dodged the knife just in time and grabbed Charth by his throat. He still sat motionlessly on his chair and he wasn't planning on standing up either. He was tired from his trip and he was expecting Hestia to come here soon, because they were going to meet here. Charth tried to stab him again, but Perseus slapped the knife away. "One more move like that and I break you neck." He threatened.

The other soldiers were watching the scene with big eyes, until one took the word. "Release him! Or we burn this place down to the ground!" Perseus saw that the owner swallowed heavily and Perseus knew that he had to pleading to all the gods to save his tavern.

"Let me counter offer this. You will all leave this tavern or you won't leave until I am done with you all." this threat wasn't really convincing coming from a kid, wearing a cape and holding the throat of an adult. Well, the last part could be convincing if you're not drunk.

The soldiers laughed and the prove his statement Perseus drew his axe that had been covered by his cape the whole time. Strangely enough he had been attacked by a lot of creature the last few days. He never knew when he was save and neither did he know why they were attacking him. The blade of the axe landed with a loud thud on the table and he left it there. He released Charth's throat and said "Now leave this place before I change my mind." the soldiers didn't move and he only made them angrier.

"You heard him." A warm voice said from behind him. "Leave this tavern now and never threaten this tavern again or we will find you." Apparently a girl with warm voice and a brown cape had more effect than a boy with an axe. The soldiers had no idea what to do and they ran out of the tavern as quickly as they could. Faenus was stunned and he had even dropped his towel. The girl, who was of course Hestia, snickered at the gesture and said. "Don't worry Faenus, we will be gone before you know it."

Faenus had no clue what to say, the soldiers that had been bothering him for months had just been kicked out of his tavern by two children. He finally gathered him self and picked up his towel quickly. "No, no. No need to hurry my friends." He said quickly. "Do you want to drink something?" He added a smile and Hestia answered. "We will have two Kykeon, please." "I'll deliver it in a second."

Hestia being the goddess of Hearth, Home, and Family really loved this tavern already. It was cozy and the hearth was warm and welcoming. Hestia hugged Perseus quickly and sat down next to him. Hestia lowered her cape and she smiled widely. "We did a good deed."

Perseus was confused at first, but then got it. He then spluttered "Well, they were annoying and I swear I didn't do anything to start the fight. They came at me first." Hestia laughed at his sputtering and her hand grabbed the hood of Perseus. "What are you doing?" hissed Perseus.

"I would like to see the person, which I am talking to." Hestia answered quietly. "But what if they see me?"

"Perseus, you only have two different eye colors. You won't die when somebody looks at you and thinks you have weird eyes." Perseus grumbled in response and let her lower his hood. His head was now clearly visible by the hearth and his hair was a bush like always, sticking out in all directions. Perseus' eyes twinkled and Hestia blushed a little bit. She hid it quickly by looking at Faenus walking their way. He had two kykeon in his hands and he smiled widely. He put the kykeon down and Hestia laid some drachmas on the table. "Keep the change." She said with a wink and Perseus felt something. He couldn't really relate it to anything, but he knew that he was jealous. He had never felt it before in this way. Was it about Hestia?

While drinking their Kykeon they started to talk and eventually they came to the point, why Hestia had asked him to meet him here. "Well, I have bad news and less bad news. What do you want to hear first?"

Perseus thought for a second and said "The bad one first." Hestia smiled in response. "There is something hunting you." Perseus raised his eyebrow in question. "Something other than Artemis and her huntresses. Something more powerful. Creatures have been acting strangely, have you noticed anything?"

"Yes!" Perseus immediately answered. "I have been attacked a lot lately."

Hestia frowned. "That is not good, then he is almost on your track." "Who is he?" Perseus asked. Hestia frowned even more and hesitated to answer. "Lelantos." She finally said. "We have to be quickly, maybe he is already close by."

"Okay, so what is the less bad news?" Perseus asked and as an answer Hestia smiled evilly. "You will find out soon enough. You're going to meet my brother, Hades." Immediately after saying that her hand shot forward for his shoulder. Before Perseus could even react they both vanished into an bright golden light.

* * *

_Hades' palace - Underworld_

* * *

"What are you doing, Hestia?" Perseus hissed, while being a little bit furious. He took in his surroundings and surprisingly enough there wasn't much to say. There were black wall with black pillars in front of them and the floor was made of pure gold. They couldn't even see the ceiling even though there were candles hanging on every pillar. "Would you have come with me if I had asked gently?" She replied with a serious look on her face.

"Well," He began. "Probably not." They both chuckled and their moment was roughly ended by a loud growl from behind the pillar. Perseus drew his axe in a split of a second and he put his arm around the waist of Hestia to pull close for her protection. Of course there wasn't any danger, but Perseus had no clue. Hestia stood there stunned with Perseus' arm around her. She was blushing like a tomato and lucky for her Perseus had no idea of it with him looking around for any sign of danger. A hell hound appeared from a pillar and Perseus held her closely while slowly walking backwards, pointing his axe at the hellhound as threat.

"Perseus." Hestia began. On one side she wanted it to end, but on the other she actually liked it. That was the part that made her want to end it. She was afraid. "It is alright, Perseus."

"Hestia, half Olympus is looking for me trying to catch or kill me. Why wouldn't Hades want to kill me?" Perseus shot back. He knew that Hestia would never betray him and he would always protect her, no matter what.

Before Hestia could answer a cold voice pealed through the hall "Because I am not from Olympus maybe?" The hellhound disappeared behind the pillar and a dark and pale figure appeared. He had a black mantle, a sunken face, a grey beard and grey long hair. Even though gods could change their age, Perseus could fully understand why he picked that age. This place made you want to feel old, or maybe even dead, which of course was not that weird since it was probably the underworld.

"Perseus, it's alright." Hestia whispered in Perseus' ear. "He will never betray me, so he will never betray you, okay?" Hestia set up her puppy-eyes and looked at Perseus. Perseus lowered his axe, but he didn't let go off Hestia and grumbled "I don't trust him." He put his mouth to Hestia's ear and whispered very quietly. "If he makes one move that doesn't suite me I am gone." Hestia smiled at his concern and after she nodded Perseus finally let go.

Hestia walked over towards Hades and she inspected him from bottom to top. "Brother, you look so old?" If glares could kill somebody Hestia was as dead as anything could get. Hestia giggled in response and hugged her brother. "It is good to see you, brother. Long time no see."

"I can say the same to you, Hestia. Where have you been for the past months?" Hades asked when Hestia let go of him.

"Well, I have been training Perseus." Hestia answered quickly and a blush became visible on her face. Hades smiled "You grew a little too fond o him, am I right? And I already saw that he is protective over you." He winked at her and Hestia punched him softly in the stomach. "Oh Hades, brother, you never learn do you. Shut Up!"

"Alright, alright." Hades quickly answered why cracking a small laugh at the size of Perseus' eyes. Perseus couldn't believe what he just saw. Hestia had just punched Hades in the gut and it sounded like they really had a good time. He never knew that Hades was an easy-going god. He had always expected a grumpy man that kills everybody on sight. "Perseus, I know that you might not be eager to meet a god, but I have to talk with you."

Perseus attached his axe under his mantle against his back and he nodded. "Well, it isn't like I got anything better to do."

Hades nodded "Walk with me?" He made a gesture, which indicated the way they were going. He doubted for a second, but then Hestia mouthed. "Go on!" Perseus gave in and walked over to Hades who already began to walk towards the big, very big, gate which would probably lead to a hall. "I heard that you met a daughter of mine. She joined the hunt years ago, which is of course a wise choice if you are a child of mine."

Perseus' eyebrows raised in question and Hades laughed. "Poseidon and Zeus like to hunt my children down and kill them. She is safe there and I want to thank you for not piercing or hurting her. I know Artemis and her huntresses can be over dramatic and hot headed." From behind them they both could hear Hestia growling. "Tell me what." Hades and Perseus stopped to look at Hestia and she almost bumped into them. "What?" she asked and the two gods laughed at the confused goddess.

"Nothing." Hades said amusingly. "Where were we?" He continued to walk. "Ah yea, there we were. So, as you probably already guessed I don't really like my brothers and that's why I called you. I have nothing against you and I wanted to talk to you and maybe even help you."

Perseus of course knew that the relationship between the brothers wasn't always smoothly, but he hadn't expected Hades to be willing to help him. "With what exactly?" He was slightly suspicious about this, but he wanted to risk it just because he trusted Hestia.

"I can help you hide for Olympus" Hades answered but he missed something, it was rephrased in a way that an 'and' had to come. "And?" Perseus answered. "I can help you get you domains quicker."

"Why should I trust you?" Perseus replied with suspicion in his eyes. "Because Hestia asked me to help you and I still have an old favor to repay." Perseus looked over his shoulder at Hestia and she gave him thumbs up. 'What is she trying to do?" He thought.

"You don't have to worry about Olympus here, kid. What happens here never reaches Olympus until I want it to and what would I gain with your death or capture?" Hades asked Perseus and he answered bluntly. "Redemption? Fame? A place on Olympus?"

Hades laughed out loud and it resounded through the hall. "They would never give me that, even if I save Olympus they wouldn't give me a drachma. I have nothing to do with those rats up there and they don't want to have anything to do with me, except for a few of course."

"It is true, Perseus." Hestia added quietly from behind them. "Hades is the only one I can fully trust and I hope you will too. Just bare with me and get through this, if you ever want to live a normal life, you have to have every support you can get. My brother here can make a big difference in that."

"Let's hope you are right than." Perseus said while nodding, with that said Hades opened the big gate with just a hand gesture and together they walked into the rather disappointing small, in comparison with the hallway, living room.

* * *

**AN: It feels so good to be back :) I got lots of reviews and pm's when I was away and I enjoyed reading them. they were all very positive and it feels good to make most off your wishes come true with coming back to this site :)**

**As always l****eave a review and if you want more of this favorite and/or follow it.  
I am sorry for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.******

**See you later alligator :)**

**Is it bad that I had to read the whole story for myself to get in the groove again ^^ I think so!**


	14. Wandering at night

**AN: GUYS! WE REACHED 400 FOLLOWERS! THAT IS SO AWESOME! I was constantly checking my phone for any mails and then finally in the middle of the day it happened. I got two mails and BOOM there was the number 400! thank you so much for everything guys. I couldn't have done it without you all. Now let's try to reach 200 reviews! More about this at the bottom of the page.**

**A new poll is up about this story and it is about Chiron. Go check it out and help me out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but everybody knows that by now I guess.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**I am taking my time to write my chapters. I am not going to rush, but I am going to make them perfect ;)**

**Also I found a very nice friend of mine, who is willing to correct my chapters.  
She is doing a great job and I hope you will all give her some love :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_In the Tavern located in Pyrrha_

* * *

Faenus was wiping the floor of the tavern when he heard the door open. He didn't even bother to look up and see who it was. "Go away, we are closed." The stranger didn't answer immediately and the door shut with a loud bang. An immense smell filled the room and Faenus recognized it as nature. He could smell the fresh flowers in spring, the cold dawn in the morning, but also rotting leaves. He looked up and saw a broad figure standing on front of his door. The dim light coming from hearth made him look very suspicious with his green long cape covering his body. He was leaning on a long spear and Faenus could see pieces of a bow sticking out above his shoulder.

Faenus swallowed heavily, trying to remove the lump in his throat. "Can I do something for you?" He asked with hesitation in his voice. The stranger didn't answer, but instead he stepped forward, towards Faenus. The stranger sniffed loudly and his head went rapidly to all sides of the room, like he was seizing up the room. His head stopped when his view was locked on one corner and slowly his head focused on Faenus again. "Who sat there in the corner this morning?" He asked with a raspy voice.

"That is none of your business, my friend." Faenus answered with more courage than he had expected to exert. He had always honored his guests and they deserved to have their privacy.

The stranger drew his bow with a fluid movement and before Faenus could react an arrow embed itself in the wall behind him. His hand went op to his ear and he could feel a little stripe of blood. "Next time I won't miss, filthy mortal." Grumbled the stranger "Who sat in the corner this morning?

The voice of the stranger was very intruding and Faenus couldn't hold it back anymore. "They were with two. Two young ones with capes. I couldn't see them really well, but their appearances were a little bit odd. They disappeared when I wasn't watching them" He stuttered out.

"Good mortal." The stranger answered and he pulled back his hood. Of course this man was Lelantos, the hunter of Olympus. The immortal who was ordered to kill Perseus, the outlaw of Olympus. "I know enough, but sadly for you you have seen my face and I would have kill you. A perfect hunter doesn't leave any traces, Faenus."

Faenus was to stunned to talk. He was going to die, went through his mind and he tried to walk backwards, but he bumped into the bar. "Nowhere to go, mortal." Lelantos said with a smile and he hung his bow over his shoulder and a long spear appeared in his hand. "Farewell, kind mortal." He said and Faenus had no time to defend himself. He tried to reach for something, but it was already too late. A spear went straight through his throat and after a second of gurgling the life left his eyes and his soul was on his way to the underworld.

"Stupid traitorous mortal." Lelantos mumbled while wiping his bloody spear on a towel. "Always so scared out of their minds." He walked out of the tavern and when he was outside he breathed in heavily. "I am coming for you, Perseus." With that said he flicked his finger and the tavern exploded into a ball of light. A hunter did not leave any tracks and who could find any tracks in an exploded and burned down tavern? Only the perfect hunter of course and that was him. Lelantos the titan god of of air and the hunter's skill of stalking prey. Able to smell from afar and master at stalking.

* * *

_Somewhere in a forest in the province Achaia_

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and a dark figure was walking through the moonlight. He was well hidden due to his dark clothing and the only thing that gave him away was the bright moonlight of Artemis. His walk was more like a stroll, not knowing where to end. With long strides he walked forward and it was clear that the stranger was lost in his thoughts, continuously walking without watching his steps. Of course this stranger was Perseus and he had had a though day.

It all began this morning when he had to meet his one and only friend, Hestia, in a tavern in Pyrrha. She had said to meet him there, so he went there. After an unexpected encounter with a bunch of drunken soldiers, she had come and told him two things. One, he was again the hunted one, but this time by a Titan called Lelantos. Of course this wasn't that big of a deal, he had faced a lot of things and this time it was just a matter of hiding and waiting for the right moment. Secondly, Hestia took him to Hades. Surprisingly enough encounter turned out pretty well. Apparently Hades had always been on Hestia's side due to that act he had also sided with Perseus. They had talked almost all day and their conversations had been about a lot of things. Family, friends, training, powers, learning, domains and so on. It had been an eventful talk and Perseus even began to like the god of the underworld. He might be icy and grumpy sometimes, but hey, you would be too when you had to sit in your palace all day surrounded by dead people and a way to cheerful Persephone. She is really sweet and all, but she is just a little bit to energetic for the underworld.

To summarize the conversation would be very difficult, but here are some things that were rather important. Hades was going to learn him how to control his Immortal's wrath inside of him and also he would help him reach his new domains quicker. He could not help anymore, because most things he had to figure out yourselves. He would not become a potential strong god by being fed up with knowledge and just do what they tell you to do, but he had to learn things the hard way. Learn until he was to exhausted read and train until he could barely raise his axe. That was his plan made by Hades.

Hestia on the other side was especially going to give him moral and emotional support. They both grew very close and it was like they had a special bond. They both had this unspoken feeling for each other that neither of them even tried to speak out loud, because they both were way to shy to say it. Hestia was at the moment a sort of friendly coach, she trained him and helped him on his way, but this coach was something special. Perseus himself couldn't stop thinking about his coach, ugh he hated to call her coach so he just sticked with Hestia. He saw her beautiful eyes glittering from the camp fire and her auburn hair was waving in the wind. Sadly this scene happened in his mind and his attention went back to the world of the living.

He sighed loudly and from under his hood he stared at the moon. He knew that he had to confront Artemis sooner or later and he hoped that their encounter would be kind of peaceful. He had hurt her huntresses, so that was probably not going to happen, or was it? He looked around and the only thing that he saw were dark shades of trees, rocks and leaves. He had always loved the dark for this particular sight. The darkness just made him feel at home. He was hidden, with help of his shadow powers of course, and he could just wander around without being hunted. At night he was the hunter and he could feel the wrath, yes he was going to call the beast wrath, inside of him agree with him and he groaned and mumbled "Stay quiet, wrath."

He put his hood back revealing his messy raven black hair. It was like always, a chaotic birds nest. He shivered when a cold breeze waved his hair to and fro. He again looked around and this time her saw that there was a small pound close by and due to the bright moonlight everything reflected with clear view. With long strides he walked over there and he crouched just in front of the pound. He was almost to scared to even look at his own face, the face that made him look special, like a god. His will was stronger than his fear and leaned forward.

Perseus could clearly see his face in the reflecting water. His green eye was clearly visible and glittered in the moonlight, while on the other side his gray eye was barely visible. He frowned and he thought deeply. _Why did that happen? _went through his head and it was a thought that could not be answered, at least not right now.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard a wolf skulking onto him and he was taken off guard by a wolf. The wolf sat next to him and Perseus almost fell into the pound when he noticed the quiet, yet beautiful wolf. The wolf's fur was black, grey and white. The fur was extra beautiful with the moon shining on top of it and the wolf seemed not to care, of course it didn't it was just a wolf after all.

For a long time Perseus just stared at the wolf, which was staring into the forest with his bright blue eyes. Perseus sat next to the wolf and he sighed. This wolf had just creeped upon him and if it had been someone else he would've been dead by now probably, or he would be forced to meet those damned Olympians. He sighed again, but this time it was a loud sigh. The wolf's head turned at a remarkable speed and it was like the wolf gave him a questioning look. Perseus snickered and shook his head.

Perseus raised his had with plan to caress the wolf and surprisingly enough the wolf let it all happen. the wolf just kept staring into the dark. Perseus on the other had did not sit still and his hand went up and down of the wolf's back, caressing it carefully. The fur was unbelievably soft and if he could Perseus would want to do this for his whole life. Not only did he feel the soft fur, but there was something else. He felt at home with this wolf and Perseus guessed that the wolf did as well.

Suddenly out of nowhere a sound came and the ears of the wolf immediately went flat. It genuinely looked frightened and Perseus was stunned for a bit. What could have stunned to wolf that got it so scared? He still didn't know if it was a he or a she and he wasn't planning to find it out by looking. Anyway, Perseus tried to calm down the wolf, because it was shivering like crazy. While caressing the wolf he inspected their surroundings and he was ready for any action.

A loud _BOOM! _was heard in the distance and Perseus heard the wolf wince. The boom was definitely from footsteps, because it coming closer. _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _It got louder and louder and the wolf laid now flat on the ground with it's paws covering his nose. Perseus rose quietly and slowly while drawing his scimitars. Without making any sounds He got into his fighting stance and his eyes were rapidly moving around, taking everything in that moved. The _BOOM! _was now incredibly loud and the ground shook with every step that the creature took. It was definitely something big and it was clear that it was moving towards them.

Suddenly, the bushes to his right side stirred and an eight foot tall giant came into sight. It was definitely a male and his wild eyes were no fixed on Perseus. He grinned at Perseus and his pointy teeth were now clearly visible. "Get out of the way, mortal." The giant said with a booming voice. Afar they could hear birds fleeing from the sounds and it sounded like a whole pack. "That is my meal." The giant pointed with his club towards the wolf, who was stilling laying scared out of it's mind on the ground. The wolf acted strangely around Perseus, but for now he shrugged it off. He first had to deal with this bastard.

"No." Perseus simply said and the giant laughed. It sounded like someone was drumming on a big bass drum and it made his ears whiz. "You are brave, but foolish mortal. Do you even know what I am? Do you know what I am capable of?" The giant replied when he was done laughing.

"You are a Laistrygonian Giant, a cannibal giant race that loves in the northern mountains of Greece. You have an ancient tradition to paint your body with black markings and you use leather armor as protection, while having a extremely thick skin. Also, you use a club to smash your foes." Perseus answered in a lecturing tone, making the giant grumble in anger. "I do know what you are capable of, you practically have nothing to loose because you are alone and by the look of you eyes and stance you are ready to smash any head you meet."

"You got that last thing right as anything could be mortal." The giant mumbled while lunging forward, he was hungry. Hunger for the kill, hunger for food. Perseus had already drawn his scimitars and was already in his fighting stance, so preparation was already done, but he had not yet figured out how he was going to fight this bastard. He had already started to hate these creatures, even though he had promised himself to respect all creatures. A men-eating giant was a little bit overdone, there was nothing to respect about that.

The giant had almost reached him and his club was raised above his head. Perseus smiled and when the giant finally was close enough the club came down. Fortunately for the giant Perseus had miscalculated the giant's speed and the club came faster than Perseus thought. He could barely dodge it and with a side roll he saved his own life. The giant laughed. "You got lucky there mortal, but can you always be that quick?"

Perseus ignored his words and this time he lunged forwards. He dodged the incoming club by rolling sideways and when he stopped he immediately turned around to attack the giant, who was defenseless without a club. Perseus jumped into the air and he planted a scimitar in his shoulder. Blackish blood dripped out of the deep wound, but the giant didn't show any signs of pain. This giant was surely very strong. In the corner of his eye he could see that the club went up and as quickly as he got he pushed himself of the arm, taking the scimitar with him with a sopping sound, which was stuck in the shoulder just a second ago.

Perseus landed a few feet away, just outside of range of the club. "You annoy me, mortal." Perseus ignored his saying and he charged again. The giant made a big swipe with his club, but Perseus slid under the club and he planted a scimitar right in the giant's foot. He roared and luckily Perseus had taken his scimitar out because the giant kicked him away. _What had happened to me? Why I am not in good shape? _He thought while flying through the air. Normally he could have beaten this creature in seconds, but what was holding him back? He was probably just tired and had a lot on his mind, which of course could happen after an eventful day in the underworld.

Perseus slammed into a tree and he had been very lucky. No bones were harmed in the landing and probably the only thing he would get were some bruises. He got up immediately and when his focus was again on the giant he was shocked. Instead of running towards Perseus the idiotic giant went for the innocent wolf. This sight made Perseus blood boil and he charged forward as quickly as he could, trying to contain wrath inside who was feeding on his anger. '_Let me.' _It said, but Perseus refused. He used the shadows to make him faster, but he wasn't going to make it. The giant was almost close enough to go for the kill and Perseus was way too far away.

Anger filled Perseus mind. That giant was going to kill that wolf. The wolf would become his diner and he wasn't going to let that happen. Perseus' eyes turned black and he knew what was happening. "Oipho!" He cursed while his body began to change. There was no stopping know and his human features turned into something deadly, the body of wrath, the hunter.

The change took less than a second and immediately after that he began to bend the shadows to his will. At an immense speed he charged even faster and just as the club was to smash the wolf he slammed his body against the giant. The giant was steady and strong, but he wasn't able to hold against a god. The collision send the giant a few feet away, while Perseus still stood strong, with pitch black claws sticking out of his hands instead of the scimitars. He again wore his torn clothes and his pale skin was clearly visible under the bright moon.

He ran towards the giant with incredible speed, leaped into the air and dug his claws into the stomach of the giant with force. The giant screamed in pain and he tried to punch Perseus with his strong fists, but Perseus was already gone, the shadows had brought him somewhere else. He stood 10 feet away of the giant and he waited for the giant to stand up. It took him a while, but the stomach clutching giant stood panting in front of him now.

"Who in Hades name are you?" The giant screamed out loud. "No mortal can do that." Perseus, or wrath, shot a shadow spear towards him and pierced him right in the shoulder. The giant screamed in agony, while Perseus just laughed. "Don't you ever use Hades name to him or I will send you to him personally! He is a kind man, not a curse word!"

The giant smirked and said "Than send me to him you bastard, go to HADES!"

This giant really had a death wish. Perseus exerted a battle cry and he lifted his hands up. He called all the shadows towards him he chanted some words and with one motion of his hands he released them all towards the giant, who screamed in terror. He was literally being eaten by shadows and slowly the shadows eroded the skin. He fell to his knees and later he supported himself on his hands. Perseus lowered his hands and the shadows stopped immediately. He could now see how much damage he had done to the giant. His skin was almost totally gone and blackish blood was covering the body. "Not so strong now are you, Laistrygonian giant?" He noted in a scary whisper. A whisper that could give you the chills even on a mid summer day. A whisper of terror and horror.

Slowly Perseus walked forward and drew the axe that was strapped on his back. The axe had also changed appearance and instead of liquid red metal pumping through the axe's veins a green/white spooky liquid was now present. It exerted this hollow light that made even a rabbit seem like a horror. The giant was in too much pain to move and the only thing he could do was sit on his hands and knees, which was a surprise to Perseus. Perseus reached the giant and held the axe at his throat. "Any last words giant? He spatted.

"When I come back I will give your life hell! I will haunt you and I will kill you, no matter what you are!" The giant screamed with all his power and Perseus laughed.

"My life is already hell." With that said he removed the axe at his throat and raised it above the neck. "Remember, I am the hunter!" the axe came down with so much force that it went straight through the neck and landed with a thud on the ground. The body of the giant went limp and fell on the ground. For moment Perseus watched it just laying there, celebrating his accomplishment as the hunter inside. A moment later the body began to hiss and it sank thought the floor, like it had been water.

Perseus looked around for his next kill and he sniffed loudly to maybe take a scent of monster. He was going to hunt tonight and feast on the bodies of his preys. But than something strange happened. His hunger for blood and killing disappeared when he could feel the presence of the wolf nearby. His body didn't change, but his conscious did. Perseus felt more powerful and his muscles were stronger even though they didn't eye that way. He inspected himself and after getting to know this strange and dangerous body he focused on the wolf, who sat in front of him impatiently. When the wolf saw that he could get attention he ran forward and planted his paws on Perseus' chest. Perseus was scared at first to pierce the dog with his claws, but as soon as he thought of the his claws disappeared and his scimitars were back in his hands, he dropped them quickly.

Perseus fell on his back and the wolf licked his face. "Easy there, girl." Yeah he had found out. "Why do you come so close? Why didn't you flee?" Perseus had so many questions, but he knew that he could never get the answer to that, or was he wrong?

A golden light appeared and Lachedis, the fate of life appeared. "Perseus, we meet again. You have changed a lot I see and your course of life is like a mystery to us." Lachedis said and Perseus nodded while pushing the wolf off of him and he stood up. "It's and honor as always." Perseus replied with a quick bow.

Lachedis smiled. "You again have shown yourself worthy of a godly feature-"

"What did I do right? I just massacred a giant by losing my temper.. again." Perseus said clearly frustrated.

"Winning a hunter's trust and risking your life for one is an odd thing to do. An animal choose you and you choose them. It is sometimes seen as a myth, but you are the living proof. It doesn't happen a lot that an animal chooses a god as their master and patron. You truly are on of a kind." Perseus nodded in gratitude and before he could say anything the other fates flashed in.

Together they chanted "We, the fates, announce that Perseus son of Athena and Poseidon is ready to take up his first attribute. We declare Perseus king of the wolves. He will be their master and patron in all times. Be ready Perseus, your third challenge is up soon." The fates flashed out and Perseus felt bigger. He walked over to the pool and guessed that he now was around 16 and stood 5,8 foot tall. He smiled proudly. He was a good man and with that in his mind his appearance changed to his normal looks. He sighed in relieve and he heard the wolf sitting next to him.

He petted her and smiled. Finally everything began to have a little more light. His first step towards controlling wrath had been taken an he knew that he would never be alone anymore with all those wolves swarming around.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, that just happened :O I hoped you guys all loved this chapter, I did anyway. I took my time researching my writing material and I am getting better at it! I know mostly where to find stuff and going over it goes a lot faster now. I hope that it is better this way ;)**

**As always leave a review, but now people! All review and let's try to reach 200 reviews before next chapter. Remember that if the review is reply worthy I will probably reply on it. I take my time reading them and I like getting into contact with the fans of this story.**

******Do you like this story and do you want more of this? Then favorite and/or follow it.  
I am sorry for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.******

******Wolfswar signing out!******


	15. Years of Changes

**AN: HEY GUYS! Me again. Sorry for the delay in uploading another chapter, but I have been ill for quite a few days and along came a humongous headache. I tried to write, but thinking wasn't really possible at the time, but yea.. Here it is.****So, the poll that I posted last chapter worked pretty well. The "Yes" dominated the "No" and it is for sure that Chiron will be meeting Perseus soon, well, I have no idea when. But it will happen!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but everybody knows that by now I guess.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTES:**

**Chapter 1 is rewritten and replaced! **

**Also I would already like to ask a question! Should I make him 21 of 17 in this chapter? In the first sentence I use Years passed by, but I could not decide between months or years. Tell me what you think and I will probably change it into which suites best.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

_Unknown Location - Greece_

* * *

Years passed by and a lot had changed over the years. Perseus was now officially a god, with him being 21 years old, and he could now change his appearance as he wanted it to be. Still he preferred his real age, because he loved the feeling of being alive and aging was a thing that definitely gave him this feeling. He stood now 6 feet 1 tall and he had gained quite some muscles over the years of non-stop training. He wasn't overly muscular, somehow his body preferred to be muscular, lean and agile at the same time. Even though he was really strong it didn't look like it on the outside. He could walk shirtless though without shaming himself over his body, much to Hestia's delight. A lot had changed between those two. They locked eyes longer than normal, their hands seemed to brush past each other more than average and when they saw one another smiles immediately covered their faces. But still, both immortal beings were too blind to notice the other's comfort. They both knew that they liked to other party, but giving in was a 'no go'. They might be 21 years old and thereby be an adult, neither of them acted like their age. They still acted like the love struck people they were 13 years old. Nothing had changed on the matter.

Perseus had traveled all the time and maybe he had even seen the entire landscape of Greece, but he wasn't sure yet. He loved stalking through the wilderness and seeing all the things that his fatherland had to offer, but it was mostly to avoid the ones hunting him. He wasn't fleeing, because he was no coward at all. He just couldn't face the threat, Lelantos, that always seemed to know where he was, or even where he went. That titan had been on his tail for the whole time and it was tearing him apart. He couldn't take on Lelantos with him being much stronger as him, but if he could play it smart he would've a chance defeating him. He had been planning and training ever since and had already tried to fight him twice, but sadly it didn't turn out quite as well as his intelligence had planned. He had been training with Hades a lot. This held in using his powers in fighting and just in general. If not for those lessons he would've been dead by now.

Currently, Perseus was standing in front a a bronze polished plate and he was staring at his body. The two encounters with Lelantos didn't do quite well to his body and as he inspected it he found the three scars that were his reminders. He had on big scar going from the top of his breastbone all over his left breast and stopped where his chest ended. It was rather thin, but he knew that it had been deep. Lelantos had tried to slice his chest open with his spear and luckily Perseus could step backwards just in time, otherwise Tartarus had gone loose over him, he had happily taken the scar in trade for no ride to Tartarus, because he had no liking in reforming for the upcoming decades.. His fingers went over the scar, following the white line covering his chest.

His eyes went to another scar over at his right shoulder. It was a small, but terrifying cicatrix. An arrow had pierced him there and had left him a mark. The arrow had gone through his shoulder and Hestia had to pull it out on the opposite side before she could heal it as much as she could. It still hurt a little bit if something hit his shoulder and it was still stiff. He now wanted to look over at his third scar, but he was almost to afraid to look.

This one really disgusted him. He first wanted to hide it with some cloth or with some godly transformation, but Hestia told him otherwise. She said that it made him look like a survivor, a warrior and then she winked. He blushed after that, but soon shrugged it off. Probably he had just made it up, because she couldn't have done that, but anyways back to the point. He got the scar in his last fight, a fight were rain poured out of the sky and lightning lightened the sky. They fought for hours straight, back and forth, but when Perseus got too tired to fight he was taken by surprise. It was a hit of precision, not one to kill, but to cause pain. A hit that left him the ugly scar, a scar of a claw, running from his right jaw down towards his throat. It had been a pain letting it heal and sometimes he would run his fingers along the lines for no reason. The three lines were rough and wide, he would never forgive Lelantos for doing this.

The flap of the tent opened and Hestia walked in. The aging had done her good and for the first time in her mortal life she had reached the age of 21. She had been aging together with Perseus and she quite liked it. In the rest of her godly life she had preferred the age of a young child, but since Perseus had walked into her life she had thrown away her own aging rule and decided to age along with her best friend, or was there another reason behind this? Of course she had a difficult time during her puberty, but she quite liked her feelings and figure. It made her stronger and more confident. She still was the cozy and shy girl, which she had always been, but when she had to her strong side would kick in.

When Perseus looked up only one thought went through his head, a thought that he almost always got when he saw her, _s__he has an angelic womanly figure,_ but of course he had never said that out loud. Hestia saw Perseus standing in front of the mirror with only a black pants on and she began to blush immediately. She stammered "Uhm, I will be waiting outside." She couldn't help it, but before she turned around her eyes went over the body of Perseus and thought how good he looked, not too muscular and in perfect shape.

She turned around and wanted to go outside, but she was stopped by Perseus, who grabbed her hand. Hestia swung around and stared into the incredible eyes of Perseus. The brightness had never left his eyes over the years and the different colored eyes looked at her with joy. "Please, Hestia, we haven't seen each other in days and you are just going to flee, because you saw me shirtless? I think you've seen more of my body than I have of myself." That of course was an obvious lie, but it made a nice touch to their conversation.

Perseus pouted and a smile on Hestia's face appeared immediately. She punched him in the chest and said "What was I supposed to think then? I come in and you are half naked in front of a mirror staring at yourself." They both burst into laughter and it immediately was followed by a tight hug.

"Yes, that does sound wrong if you tell it like that." Perseus said with a wide grin covering his face. After a long embrace they both let go and while Perseus went to find a shirt to put on, Hestia went on a quest for food. When Perseus finished putting on his shirt Hestia had already given up her quest and had summoned food with her powers. Her power over the Home and family gave her the ability to summon every home made meal. They quickly ate in silence and after they went outside.

When Perseus opened the flap of the tent and looked outside, he was met with a familiar view. His camp was stationed on top of a cliff with a waterfall close by. The nature roamed here freely and everything was green. It was a nice morning in spring. He looked around and saw wolfs scattered around. They laid in the shadows of the trees surrounding Perseus' tent and the wolves rose their heads expectantly when they saw their king.

Perseus put his practice to use and his mouth formed into the one of 'wrath' the beast inside of him. He howled like a wolf and soon he was followed by the pack of wolves scattered around his tent. It was a funny sight, wolves howling in daylight. When Perseus was done howling with the wolves, he changed back to his real form and sadly like every other time it left him this severe headache on one side of his head. Perseus called it his beastly side of his brain and since he could change a separate body part without fully loosing control this came up, a headache that made even the strongest and bravest shiver. He called it hemikrania, which literally meant: "pain on one side of the head". It was rather fitting.

He clutched his head between his hands and pressed, trying to remove the pain. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Drops of sweat poured over his face and he began to shake. While cowered towards the floor, Hestia sat next to him and put an arm around him. "Are you alright , Perseus?" Hestia asked with worry clearly in her voice.

Perseus opened his eyes and panted heavily. He wiped the sweat of his face with his hand and replied. "I've never been better, Hestia. Why do you ask?" He grinned weakly and stood up, taking Hestia up with him. He stretched his back and looked at Hestia, who was looking at him disapprovingly with crossed arms. "What?" Perseus said, while already shrugging off the incident.

"Don't ever do that again, Perseus!" Hestia was clearly mad and Perseus looked at the floor like a little school boy. Our of nowhere a punch was thrown at his chest and he stumbled back. "Now we are even." Hestia said with some joy in her voice and she hopped into a random direction. "How rude." Perseus muttered under his breath and he massaged the spot she had hit him. "Oh, and Perseus. If I were you I would not forget your appointment with Hades."

She disappeared into flames and quickly after that Perseus face palmed. "Ophio!" He cursed. He had really forgotten that he had to be in the underworld at dawn. The problem was that one had been already a while ago. They had just eaten lunch and last he checked lunch was eaten in the afternoon.

* * *

_Somewhere in the hills of the Underworld_

* * *

Perseus saw Hades patiently waiting close by an edge of a high cliff. How did he know that Hades was 'patiently' waiting? Well, he didn't. It was more like letting himself believe it. It was really dark in this part of the underworld and the only thing that gave away light was the orb on Hades' staff, which gave of a scary green light. It especially gave a spooky effect in combination with the mist hanging in the air. But seeing in the dark was not a problem for Perseus. He was the god of shadows after all and if one thing was visible for him, then it were the shadows. Perseus went to stand next to Hades and coughed to get his uncle's attention.

"You know what surprises me the most at this moment, Perseus?" Hades asked, not making any movements whats however.

"Uhm... I have no idea uncle. Flowers, maybe? Or the outer world?" Perseus replied not really knowing where this conversation was going. He knew that Hades was actually a big softie, but he could still get angry at you though. Trust me, an angry god of death is not something you want to have.

Hades chuckled. "It surprises me how the fates could have ever given you the domain of intelligence. I have been waiting here for a long time, not that it matters. You can claim the death from lots of place, I guess." The only thing that Perseus could do was smile. Hades, with his depressive attitude, seemed the always have a positive effect on him. "It is good to see you too, Uncle."

Hades spoke up after a moment of silent and staring into the darkness. "Let's get straight to the point, Perseus. I don't have much time today and even though I would've stayed during your first assignment, some events have made this impossible. Hades' black eyes stared at Perseus and he just answered with throwing his hands in the air. : Well, your first assignment lays right there.." Hades pointed with his staff into the depths beneath him.

"What is down there?" Perseus asked curiously and he leaned forward to maybe get more view of what was down there.

"You will figure something out, if you reach it and if you see it you will now what to do. Understood?" Perseus nodded in responds. "Okay, secondly, this is a long term assignment. You are going to visit the city of Sparta. Hestia and I thought a lot about this assignment and we really want to put your abilities to a test. Go to Sparta and wander around, learn from them and form your own missions. You are free to do what you want, but we are sure that you use your time productively."

A frown had appeared on Perseus forehead when Hades had mentioned the city of Sparta. He wasn't really fond of the city and especially not with its people. He had never trusted and liked one since the siege of Athens, the siege that changed his life forever. "Oh and before I forget Perseus. Before you go to Sparta you really should take care of your problems. You will be staying a long time near Sparta and with Zagreus' old club there, you have already threats there. While you stay there your threats will close in on you and you don't want to have to deal with those there. Eliminate before executing another, Perseus." Perseus groaned and now really wanted to protest. He opened his mouth, but was stopped. "I need to go now, Perseus. I will watch you." He gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and then disappeared into a black mist.

Perseus stood there for a moment, repeating the conversation in his head. Sparta, the city of warriors, was said to be beautiful, but Perseus was not sure. He shook those thoughts aside from now. He first had to do the first assignment, then deal with Lelantos, which he had no clue of how to do that, and then it would be off to Sparta. He had to do it all in that order, which would hopefully be no problem.

Perseus sighed and he looked into the depths in front of him. He could feel it was deep and he really wanted to know what was down there. He closed his eyes, extended his senses and used the shadows as lengthening. He could sense that the cliff was around a thousand foot high and he could also feel a lot of monster and creature activity down there. He opened his eyes and knew what his assignment was. 'Eliminate'.

"Good, now remember; use your powers. That's the point of this assignment." Hades said in his head and before he could respond the connection was already gone. He sighed again, but now with a smile. In the underworld nobody looked for him and he could just use all the powers he wanted, nobody who saw of felt it, except for Hades and his people of course. He drew his axe from his back and swung it around. He took a few steps backwards and went into his fighting stance, but didn't stay in it for long. He charged forward and jumped over the edge of the cliff.

Perseus was falling face down towards the ground beneath him and while thousand feet might seem a lot, for his plan it might not even be long enough. He first changed his position. Now he was falling feet first. After he had accomplished that he began to gather shadows around him. Strings of thick pure shadows swirled around him and as closer he got to the ground the more shadows gathered around him. He had 200 feet left. Sweat poured over his face while he tried to keep the shadows under his control.

As he got closer to the ground he could now really see what he had to deal with. When he saw it, his jaw dropped. Around a hundred monsters stood there waiting for him impatiently. Almost all monster he could think off were present, but he pushed the thoughts out of his mind. _One thing at a time, Perseus _he said to himself and he concentrated on the landing.

He reached the floor and just before his feet would crash on the ground he pushed all shadows under him. It softened his fall by a lot and in the mean time he pushed it all sideways. The shadows creased the ground as a droplet did with water and it left a mass destruction. Monsters close to him fell to the ground immediately and they sank into the soil of the underworld.

Before monsters could react he again pulled all the shadows to himself, but did not use it immediately. He stored it all for later use. The monsters now began to ran towards him and a Cyclops appeared to be faster than the rest. Perseus decided to focus on this monster in particular first and he already planned his first move, the remembrance of Hades in the back of his mind. He lunged towards the cyclops with his axe in both hands. The Cyclops neared fast and when he was close enough Perseus jumped in the air, lifted his axe above his head, made a quick somersault to give his axe more power and he came down with so much force that he literally split the cyclops in half. The Cyclops had no time to react and was sinking into the soil before he could have even blinked.

Immediately after landing Perseus sheathed his axe on his back and he now forced himself to use his powers. Monsters around him began to charge towards him and in response they got pierced by spears solidified from the shadows. With amazing speed they reached their target knocking all of them over and leaving most of them dead on the floor. He fought a while using the basic techniques from his ability. He summoned whips to shred creatures to bits, he summoned walls to crush monsters and he created spikes out of thin air that pierced the feet of the creatures walking over it. He wanted to go on like this, but an idea slipped into his mind. He had no idea if this was even possible but the only way to find it out was to try it.

He fully morphed into his beastly form and he could already feel the power surge through his body. _This is going to work! _He said to himself in encouragement. That's when the magic happened. He changed himself into small pieces of shadows. Not one big solid shadow, but dozens of pieces flying around like bats do. He was one big piles of shadows. His plan had succeeded, he was now practically invincible if he kept his head cool, but that was not easy because it was exhausting so he had to act quickly. He charged forward and with impossible speed he slashed, hacked and pierced monsters with his claws. They were impossible to be noticed by the any due to his new invented cover. He just whirled around and slashed at everything that moved.

A Scythian Dracanae tried to stab him with a spear in the back, but the shadow pieces just moved out of the way. where normally the heart would've been a whole was now visible, surrounded by moving shadows. The monster grew pale and Perseus replied with ripping its head clean of its neck. There weren't a lot of monsters left, but he grew bored of this fighting and if he would have to go on like this he would fall asleep right here. And falling asleep in the underworld isn't a thing that you would sign up for.

While dodging the attacks of the remaining creatures he came up with something new and grinned evilly. This was going to be great. He quickly moved towards the middle of the monsters and once there he solidified and jumped into the air. He pushed the shadows under him upward and stopped around 40 feet above the monsters he stopped. He gather all the shadows he could and gather them all in his hands, compressing them in place. After a few seconds of collecting he hoped he had enough and with s gestured he shot it upwards. The shadows followed his hand motions and it gathered in a big circle above him. The monsters beneath him looked dazed, they had no idea what to do, because they had no range fighters.

When the circle was big enough Perseus put his arms downwards, pointing at the monsters beneath him. With the speed of light the shadows followed and with an amazing crash the shadow circle came down on the creatures. A dust cloud appeared and shadows shot upwards due to the force. For a moment they was no sign of harm, but when the smoke cleared up and all shadows disappeared it was like a massive fist had come down on the ground. A crater had been formed and Perseus saw dozens of flattened monsters sink into the soil. No monster was left and he had accomplished his assignment. Hades wanted to see power, then he can see his power.

* * *

_In a dense forest near Cabyrrt_

* * *

Kephissa was walking with her bow ready to be fired through a dense forest. As a daughter of Hades she had always been an outcast of the hunt, but that did not hold her from staying there. She practically lived in the shadows of the hunt and she liked. She liked to spectate things from a far and she definitely didn't like attention. She was rather on her own and the other huntresses respected it.

The other huntresses had settled for the night and were gathering food, while Kephissa went off to find a dark spot and think, maybe even meditate. Now she was stalking through the forest in search of such a place and finding one to her liking wasn't that hard. In front of her was a steep cliff with a waterfall on it. She spotted a path going to a cave behind the waterfall. She immediately felt attracted to it. It would be dark right there and that was just what she needed after a long day of hunting.

She quickly stalked towards the gave and surprisingly enough she saw a hooded man sitting in a meditating position in the middle of the cave. He faced towards the waterfall with his eyes closed. A normal huntress would've yelled at the man for coming to close, but she just turned around. But not to the man's liking.

"Don't worry, daughter of Hades. I am here to talk." The man said in a hollow and deep voice.

She drew her bow and pointed the arrow at the man's head, who had opened his eyes. She immediately recognized him, it was the boy they had been hunting for six years now. Well, not really, they did lots of side quests on the way, but it was their main mission. "Why are you here, Perseus? I could take you with me if I wanted, or even kill you."

"Your father already told me you were different." Perseus replied with his usual calm voice. "I need your help and your father said that you could help me." Kephissa lowered her bow and frowned. "With what exactly?" She knew that this was strictly illegal, but she liked the boy. Her father liked him and he was just like her, a misunderstood loner.

"I need you to help me to get Artemis' trust." Perseus simply, but then they both heard a whizzing sound. An arrow landed in the rock wall behind Perseus and a voice yelled at Perseus. "COWARD! KILL THE BOY!" It was immediately followed with a cloud of arrows.

* * *

**AN: So, I don't really know what to think of this chapter. It was more like a filler, but I wanted to have action in it and came up with this. The upcoming chapters will have more sense and order in it, because they are planned better. This was more like a sudden thing, because I totally forgot to think of introducing him going to Sparta, which is rather important!**

**As always leave a review, but now people! All review and let's try to reach 200 reviews before next chapter. Remember that if the review is reply worthy I will probably reply on it. I take my time reading them and I like getting into contact with the fans of this story.**

**Do you like this story and do you want more of this? Then favorite and/or follow it.  
I am sorry for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Wolfswar signing out!**


	16. Angering an Outlaw

**AN: Good day, Sirs and Madams! Something utterly amazing happened in between chapter 15 and this chapter. This story has reached 500 followers, 400 favorites and 75,000 views! This is all too amazing to be true! It almost all happened in one day and I had a difficult time writing, because I was so happy. Happy and my story does not really coexist very well, so yeah, I had to listen to sad music a lot now...**

**But guys! Thank you a lot! It means a lot to me. I tried to respond to all reviews with decent questions, not self explanatory once, and of course to all pm's. Oh and guys, I can't reply to guests so please put a name were I can reply to, because I feel sad for the unanswered questions!  
**

**Another thing, please guys don't copy my story! I've been spending two nights this week trying to get them down. So please guys, it's no fun.**

_I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you don't copy my story, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you do, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill, err I mean take the copy down._

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_In a dense forest near Cabyrrt_

* * *

Kephissa panicked for maybe less than second before realization struck her. She could see a volley of arrows near with immense speed and she was convinced that there was no way out and she just closed her eyes, rethinking good memories before going to visit her father in the Underworld. A tear appeared on her face, but it wasn't for death. She didn't fear death. She had lived a long life and that she was going to be killed by her sisters of the hunt, that was what made her so mournful. The fates on the other hands, had other plans for her. Kephissa was waiting for the arrows the pierce through her skin, but they never met their target. She hesitatingly and slowly opened her eyes only to be met with a wall of darkness.

When Perseus had heard the arrow coming their ways he had immediately taken action. While a huntress out of sight yelled at him he had jumped up out of his meditating position and called the shadows towards him. Luckily, they were positioned in a cave and with caves being dark there were plenty of shadows. He formed the shadows into a thick wall in front of them and it happened just in time. Just as the wall was positioned in front of them the arrows hit their target. With every thud Perseus grew angrier and angrier. _'Don't they ever learn?' _was going through his mind. He really wanted to learn those puny huntresses a lesson, but sadly that was not really going to work with his original plan. His plan was to make peace with Artemis and maybe even become allies. The plan had just fallen apart.

He somehow had to win the huntresses trust, but that was easier said than done. Perseus extended his godly senses and he felt that the huntresses were nearing fast and anger was flowing off of them. _'How could they be so angry at me?' _went through Perseus' mind and he knew that he had the act fast otherwise he was going to be thrown into a situation that he did not want to be in, because he wanted to minimize injuries and so on.

He sensed that the first huntress had reached the path towards the cave he was hiding and that was the time his mind began to work at full speed. Ideas flowed through his mind and moves were created, ready for action. Then, suddenly a perfect idea went through his head. He had no idea how to put it to work, but he just had to make it happen. He was the god of intelligence after all. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes in concentration. What he was about to do, had to be done swiftly and cunningly. No mistakes were allowed on his part, because that would not work out positively.

He now exhaled deeply and went over to action. He lowered the wall of shadows before him and his eyes were almost blinded by the sudden light, another reason why he preferred the darkness. He quickly eyed the huntresses running up the path and immediately had the dodge an arrow being fired in his direction. He stepped back a few steps and looked calmer than he was over at Kephissa. She nodded and Perseus smiled in response, earning a small blush on her cheeks. Perseus wanted to comment on this, but he had no time to waste. He unsheathed his axe from the holder on his back and eyed the room for the darkest spot in the room. What was about to do, had definitely not been done before, but he was willing to be to first one to try.

Without a sign he ran towards the wall and searched with his senses for a dark spot behind the huntresses. He immediately found one and concentrated on the spot while creating a passage out of shadows towards the desired spot. The wall neared fast and for a fraction of second he doubted his ability, but there was no way back so he shoved it away. There was only one way to find out. As his body hit the shadow on the wall he entered a world of darkness. He could feel himself speed up greatly and he became exhausted almost immediately, but he had to pull through. He was going faster and faster and it felt like his face was peeling off. He had to pull through for just a little more as he felt that he was nearing his destination, but he also could see the light coming closer faster at the end of the passage.

The light became brighter and brighter. When he could no longer see the darkness surrounding him he suddenly fell into the world of living. He fell to his knees and panted heavily. It sure had exhausted him, but he was a survivor and of course a god. He still plenty of energy to use for what he was planning next. He eyed upwards and noticed that only a second had passes since he had disappeared, so time went faster in the world of shadows than it did in the world of living. He quickly stood up and quietly ran towards the last huntress, who had not yet noticed him as she was encouraging her sisters to capture Perseus. She began to move forward, which was in Perseus advantage, just as Perseus activated his second plan this day.

Perseus swung his axe towards the right calf, but instead of hitting it with the unbelievably sharp blade he hit her with the piece of the shaft just under the blades. He hooked her leg under the blades as he pulled the axe towards him. The unsuspected huntress fell face down onto the and shrieked loudly. Perseus could see that he leg was burned at the place where the blade had touched the skin. Well, he 'accidentally' hit her with the core and had not taken time to cool down the molten core. At least she was not going anywhere now as he saw that it was pretty severe. He wanted to give her some ambrosia to heal, but that would delay his surprise even more. She would have to heal it herself and with her having Artemis as mistress she would be capable of surviving it for that long.

As Perseus looked up to find his next target he found out that the element of surprise was far gone. Seventeen arrows were aimed on him, some slightly tighter and some with more hesitation, but Perseus had no time to think about that because another volley of arrows was fired at him after the command of his favorite huntress named Khloris. Oh the sarcasm. She looked at him with a murderous glare, but that did nothing to him. Before the arrows could hit him he deflected them with his axe, but it was surprisingly insufficient. The axe was too slow for this fight and before the next volley could get to him and changed his axe for his scimitars.

With immense speed he split the arrows in half and deflected them towards another direction. No arrows came through his barricade, while he was searching for Artemis, who was the only savior if a bloodbath would happen. He panicked when he couldn't feel a powerful presence near them. _ 'Ophio!' _He cursed in his mind. After three more volleys the huntresses had learned that no arrows would land on his body and Procris whistled on her fingers. A howl of around eight wolves followed and Perseus grinned. This was going to be really disappointing for them.

A few older huntresses began to stalk towards her and he quickly remembered Arete and Procris. The five of them slowly and carefully stalked towards him while waiting for the wolves to find their target of destruction. The plan was to attack him from different sides and with different weapons. Bow and arrows, hunting knives and claws. There was no way that he would be able to dodge all of that. Sadly, they were oh so wrong. As the wolves neared quickly Perseus did something that the huntresses expected the least.

Perseus changed into the shadow warrior form, or beast form, he been in during their encounter five years ago and sadly for them he had fully mastered the beast inside of him and even gave him a name, Wrath. He howled loudly and the sound made the bones of the huntresses shiver. The hollow sound came straight out of everyone's nightmare, but not from those of the wolves. The howl had attracted all wolves in a very big radius and even the well tamed loyal wolves changed their minds. They now ran straight to their master and king, with him having the wolves as sacred animals and being king of the wolves it came with some perks.

The huntresses had no idea what to do. The last time they had met Perseus he had beaten them mercilessly, even though nobody would give that away in public. They didn't want a lot of casualties and so they just waited for the wolves to attack. After a few more seconds of desperate waiting the wolves jumped out of the bushes and ran straight for Perseus. The huntresses smiled at the sight, because Perseus just stood there waiting for the wolves. While the huntresses expected the wolves to tear Perseus to pieces, something opposite happened. When the wolves reached their king they began to circle around him, still keeping respectable distance between them.

All huntresses were completely stunned. They thought that they had to wolves to their advantage, but they were incredibly wrong. "What did you do?!" Khloris yelled angrily. "What did you do to the wolves?!"

"That is an unfair question, Khloris." Perseus said with an awfully calm, cold and hollow voice. She answered this with a glare, which was soon followed by confusion. Perseus shook his head and sighed. "Would you attack your mistress, Artemis, Khloris?" Khloris responded with fury. "Of course not! Why would I? She is our leader and I would never even think of attacking milady or even disobeying her!"

Perseus chuckled, which sounded more like ghosts weeping. "Then tell me why the wolves should attack me, I am their master after all." This came rather hard to the huntresses, they had totally not expected this. "You see, I don't do nothing when you try to hunt me down. I made powerful friend and foes, by the gods I even got more powerful. So Khloris, what are your intentions now Artemis are away? Are you going to defy her orders?"

Khloris got red with anger, while doubting her actions in her mind. "My intentions are the intentions of the will of the gods and mostly of Artemis. You," she pointed her hunting knife at Perseus. "are a threat to Olympus and Milady. We got orders to either capture your alive when we find you, but milady will never get to know how we sent you to Tartarus, because we will all say it was an accident."

Perseus could see her tense and from experience he knew that she was going to attack, by the gods she was short-tempered and he had the feeling that she really didn't like him. He knew from what the wolves had told him that her pride had been damaged when he had pinned her to the ground all those years ago, but that wasn't really a valid reason in his eyes. The words on the other hand made him smile in amusement. "How could I be a threat to Olympus? I am merely a threat to someone who threatens me. I face my threats without fear, so think before you act huntresses. I am not that kind anymore as I was before. I've not made any promises to Hestia-" He wanted to go on, but he was interrupted by an angry voice of Khloris, who had decided that it was the right time to intervene.

"You are a rogue, an outlaw and a warlock. You are a threat, because you are not bound by laws, you can practically do everything you want and that is what makes you a threat. Also, you disgust us and do you know what huntresses do when they get disgusted by a boy?" Khloris yelled loudly and Perseus shook his head with a sigh. He knew what they would do to such a boy and he would not stop them, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. "We eliminate them, Perseus!" Right after she has shouted these words Arete raised her fist and fifteen huntresses stalked carefully towards him, leaving some huntresses behind for backup and cover.

Perseus could see that the huntresses had learned from their earlier experience and they all did it carefully, but it didn't matter. He had a plan, but he came four wolves to short, with already having eleven wolves circling around him. He mentally searched the area quickly and found a pack. He called the four strongest wolves in their mind and immediately they obeyed his orders. He smiled, which made the huntresses shiver. Seeing a proscribed god, which had a demon inside, smile at them while waiting for them to come to him left kind of the impression to him. He really wasn't afraid of threats. This, however, didn't stop the huntresses and they continued to stalk towards him, carefully to not leave an opening for him to break their line.

Perseus felt the wolves nearby and he knew that his plan was ready to put into action. Without any warning he howled loudly and pointed with his claw towards the huntresses. As planned the four wolves stormed out of the bushes and ran towards the stalking huntresses, who were utterly stunned. They couldn't fight wolves, their mistress had a great bond with them. That, however, was what made Perseus a god of intelligende. He wasn't just the god of intelligence. He was made for it. He thought steps ahead and knew that they would never attack a wolf of the wild, let alone one of their own wolves.

The wolves of the hunt joined the charge of the wild wolves and with a rumbling sound they stormed. In no time the wolves had reached the huntresses and one by they pinned them to the ground, with the huntresses not knowing what to do. How could they fight a force that they were unable to attack. Some huntresses thought that it had been the end for them with the wolves pinning them to the ground, but they proofed otherwise. Instead of tearing them apart the wolves just stared into their eyes to act as the dominant party, which they truly were.

"I still mean no harm, huntresses of Lady Artemis. I may be an outlaw, but I am not someone who carelessly travels around in Greece to sow panic or to bring death. I'm just trying to live a life worth living and you should be glad that I am raised by good people, otherwise you wouldn't even be alive today. I came here to make peace with Artemis, which was about to be doomed anyway. Can we have a truce until Artemis comes back?" Perseus asked silently while walking over to them. He had changed to his normal form with his black cape hanging around his shoulders.

Khloris was the lieutenant of the group so all eyes were on her. She was the one to decide. She was lost in her thoughts about this dilemma. She knew that a truce was the best thing in this situation, with them let to Perseus mercy with these wolves. But! She didn't want to give in, that went against her own rules. She was about to decide their fate, when something terrible happened. She heard a sickening sound of a dagger entering a body and heard the blood dripping onto the floor. She now knew that one huntress had doomed them all, by Artemis or by Perseus it didn't matter, but was happy that she hadn't seen it happening.

Perseus on the other hand had seen the scene. A huntresses that he hadn't seen before began to stir and move around in the back of the lines. He first didn't see any danger in it as a wolf of the huntresses was pinning her to the ground, but was told other wise a few moments later. He heard a blade unsheathe and before he could react the dagger had already entered the wolves chest. His blood began to boil as he could see the wolf falling to the side. He could sense that the wolf was still alive, but that would not be for long. The killer stood slowly up and disrespectfully cleaned the blade, which was a dagger, on the wolves fur. "We don't want a truce! Everywhere you go you bring death and I am going to end it!" The new huntress screamed and she leaped forward, which was a mistake as Perseus was furious. No he wasn't furious, he was more. His blood was literally boiling and he had no idea what he was about to do to the huntress. This girl called Euneas had just killed on of his sacred animals, which he saw as on of his own and she was going to pay for it.

"Euneas! Don't make it any worse as it already is!" Khloris tried to scream to her to stop her, but she was stopped by a battle cry of the charging girl. Khloris tried to get herself loose, but the wolf growled in her face. The wolf was obliviously angry that one of their own was killed, but he knew that their king would take care of her. Khloris looked around and saw that most huntresses tried the same, they knew that they were very much dead after Euneas actions. Even though could do nothing about it.

In the meantime Perseus hands were free of weapons, but they were still ready for grabs on his back. He had clenched his fists and was patiently waiting for the unworthy huntress of Artemis. Euneas charged towards him at an reasonable speed, but of course not fast enough to compete Perseus, letting the skill and strength slip. Euneas raised her dagger above her head and before she could slash Perseus with this lousy tactic he stepped forward, breaking her move instantly and before she could even blink Perseus hit her square in the jaq. A sickening crunch was heard loudly and it was clearly that her jaw had been broken. She fell on one knee and in the meantime Perseus' right hand shot forward and quickly disarmed her in less than a second before her one knee had even touched the ground. When it did however Perseus showed absolutely no mercy. Immediately he brought the dagger down and the dagger was buried in her knee. The dagger went completely in and it was for the hilt that it couldn't go further.

Euneas screamed in pain and when Perseus wouldn't have been furious he would've cared, but now he was only glad that she suffered. She deserved it and even her sisters knew that. He let her scream for a few second before talking. "Respect is lacking greatly from you, Euneas. Artemis will certainly be glad when you are no longer part of the hunt, after we make our peace of course." The blood left the face of Euneas and the huntresses were shocked, but knew that she deserved it. Euneas may have been a new huntress, but she had crossed the line by way to far to be ignored by any immortal or mortal being.

Perseus wanted to make contact with Hestia for advice, but she was quicker than him. _I approve of your thoughts, Perseus, and I am sure that Artemis' thoughts will allign with yours. Show them that you are not to be messed with. _With that she left his thoughts alone and he focused on Euneas. He wanted this to get over with, as much as she deserved it that didn't mean that he liked it.

Euneas didn't dare to move and Perseus had no idea if she was even capable of it. His had went to the hilt of the dagger and he grabbed it tightly. He looked Euneas in the eyes and they almost literally pierced through her head. Euneas answered with a weak glare. With no warning Perseus jerked the dagger out of Euneas' knee with a sickening sound. Blood immediately poured out of the extremely deep wound, but she had no time to deal with that and probably never would in her short life. Perseus grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against a tree. He drew his axe from behind his back and let her throat go to take his axe with two hands, but of course he had not thought about her severely wounded leg. She fell to the ground with a groan and Perseus sighed. He was making it difficult for himself. He slashed the tree with his axe once so it would be stuck in there, ready to be pulled out for a later use.

Perseus picked he up by her throat again, but this time he quickly grabbed a hunting knife and stabbed her shoulder with extreme force and speed. The knife went straight through her shoulder and landed with a thud in the tree. The knife was put in with so much force that it held the body in place. Euneas would've screamed when the dagger had entered or left her body, but she was too tired and had barely air left to she only groaned weakly. She knew that her end was near and she had deserved it, she knew that really well. She regretted her harsh actions and if there was away she would do anything to go back and change what happened, but she couldn't. She may have been one of the newest huntresses, but she already had one feature that for most took long to master, the fear of death. She was not afraid and would never be.

"May you be an example that I am not to be messed with." Perseus murmured in a low and soft voice, it was kind of like praying, but he had no idea to who to pray. It was strange to pray while being a god and an outcast. Perseus let go of her throat and with a powerful yank he jerked his axe out of the tree. He held it with two hands in a horizontal way. "May you learn from your rash action and may you remember never to mess with a god and his sacred animals." He snarled and anger began to well up again by the thoughts of Euneas murdering one of his sacred animals. "Farewell." With that said he swung his axe in a wide arc and it went right towards Euneas' throat.

* * *

**AN: So, that just happened :) I hope you all liked this chapter, but sadly this was only half of what I wanted to write about in this chapter. The next chapter will be following soon as I thought that is was going to be too long. My original idea was that was is written above would've been written in about 1500 words. Well, I wrote a little bit too much. So... yea.**

**Next chapter will be up very very soon! Earlier than normal ;)**

**As always leave a review, I love nice and long reviews! Remember that if the review is reply worthy I will probably reply on it. I take my time reading them and I like getting into contact with the fans of this story.**

**Do you like this story and do you want more of this? Then favorite and/or follow it.  
I am sorry for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Wolfswar signing out!**


	17. No regret and No Remorse

**AN: Good day, Sirs and Madams! Surprisingly enough I got a lot of positive reactions about last chapter. I, myself, had no clue if the 'execution' was well placed, but apparently a lot of people liked it, some even a lot. So, yea. Anyway, I got a lot of funny reviews after previous chapter and I answered every single one! Well except for the guest ones. Just let them come and I will read them all! I absolutely love it.**

**I also have been doing a lot of research on Sparta! The city is more interesting than you would think, but that is something to find out when we get there ;) I have lots of ideas in my head, but if I can put them to word is a second thing. If however everything comes out like I want it to in Sparta. Be prepared for lots of awesomeness! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_At the edge of the Copais Lake, near Capyrrt_

* * *

The wind told Lelantos many, many things. Whispers hissed by mortals living in secrecy, cries exerted by mortals during war and the humming of a mortal comforting another. These were all carried by the winds and some even reached his hearing. He would sometimes stop with what he was doing and listen to their words, emotions and feelings. He might be a fierce and merciless hunter, but just like most predators he could enjoy the time he was not destined to hunt someone down and to ones that he cared about he was then caring and soft hearted. Unfortunately those days were over. He had nobody left to love and he had no reason to find family again. He had a new life now. The path that he had chosen was the path of a hunter. A hunter that was his name worthy, a hunter that was destined to hunt for Olympus. Apart from Artemis, who sometimes also hunted for Olympus just as now, he rather hunted alone, alone with his senses. Nobody to disturb him and nobody to rely on. That was how he lived.

Lelantos was walking around aimlessly, waiting for a clue to pass by. Clues always came and that was one of his big hunting tactics. He wasn't just cunning in tracking and eliminating, he was also very patient. Even though his hunger to eliminate was huge, he could put it aside to wait. Wait for a better change that would almost certainly come. It had always been like that and it would also be.

He leaned on his staff when he neared the lake of Copais. The lake was huge and reflections were clearly visible in the water. He could see the same tree line twice at the same time and for a moment he just looked at the magnificent sight. He, after all, was a titan and had lived an enormously long life, but these little things was what made it beautiful. The wild and nature always changed and he was proud that he had the chance to wander around in it for forever. Always cooping with changes and seeing new things.

Suddenly out of nowhere the air currents changed and a new wind came towards him. This however carried a sound that he wanted to hear. It was difficult to distinguish the sound out of all other sounds, but it was definitely something important. It was a howl that had sounded just like the one of his prey. He had just heard him howl and he knew immediately in which direction he had to go. His prey had finally given a clear sign and he was going to take this chance. He could sense him close, but had no idea where to go. But what would've been the fun out of it if he was just delivered to him? He was a hunter and had been for years, decades, centuries and maybe even for a millennium. He was an expertise at it and he very much liked it.

Lelantos stretched his back and stood up straight, leaving his staff practically useless with him being able to run faster then his staff could support, he stared into the direction that the howl came from and whispered "I am coming for you, outlaw. This time you will not get away. One of us is going to die." He frowned in concentration, but a thought came into his mind that broke his focus. "Which would be you of course, puny little godling." He quickly added with an evil smile while sprinting off towards the shadows of the woods.

* * *

_In a dense forest near Cabyrrt_

* * *

As soon as the axe of Perseus had breached the skin of Euneas' throat blood splattered around. He had swung his axe with so much force that his axe had cut through her neck cleanly and before he could blink, life had already left her eyes. Her body went limp immediately while her head took a while to fall. As the head fell on the floor you could hear a pin drop. Nobody dared to say anything and the huntresses were mourning over their fallen sister. She might have done wrongs, but she still was one of them. Perseus however was awfully calm. Even though he had just executed someone in cold blood he felt nothing: No remorse and no regret. He yanked the axe out of the tree and decided to leave the body hanging against the tree. He cleaned the blade by wiping it over the grass and he tried to find a big piece of his clothing that was not covered in fresh blood.

He wiped his face clear of blood and he already felt the blood caking on his clothing. He really had to make things less bloody when he encountered people. He shrugged and turned towards the huntresses, tears rolled over their cheeks and some even sobbed, while on the other hand of course some huntresses glared daggers. "I hold only grudges towards mortals or immortals who disrespect me or who threaten me or ones that are close to my heart. For now I hold no grudges towards you and I hope that we can have a truce until Lady Artemis comes back. Can you live with that?"

All eyes were now on Khloris and again she had to make the big decision. This time however, she didn't hesitate. They all knew Perseus could wipe them from this earth in matter of seconds, even though Artemis would be going to do it when she got back, and they had no benefit in that. "We agree to the truce." Most huntresses nodded in confirmation, while some huntresses kept glaring in the direction of Perseus.

"You have served well my friends." Perseus said softly and quietly, knowing that the wolves would hear him and probably the huntresses too. "Be gone, rest and hunt for pride. You've done a great deed." All wolves released the huntresses, but instead of running into the wild they all strode after Perseus, towards the body of their fallen comrade. The wolf had fallen during his orders and Perseus felt like he was responsible for its death. He was the one who had called the wolves to help him and he had no idea that one would've fallen. If he had known he wouldn't have called them.

He wanted to show the wolf respect for the last time and he sat on his knees beside him. He bowed down and whispered quietly into the ear of the wolf.

_Είθε να παρακολουθήσετε πάνω από τους γιους και τις κόρες σας, από τους ουρανούς και από το έδαφος. Μπορεί το σώμα σας να είναι το χώμα που σας κληρονομιά χτισμένο το μέλλον τους και να μπορεί να σας είναι το παράδειγμα της ανδρείας για πολλούς λύκους. Πιστός, γενναίος και χωρίς φόβο._

_Να είναι ελεύθεροι φίλος μου._

_May you watch over your sons and daughters, from the skies and from the ground. May your body be the soil that your legacy built their future on and may you be the example of bravery for many wolves. Loyal, brave and without fear._

_Be free my friend._

Perseus reached for his godly powers and created a tiny spark of shadow flames. He had no idea what it was, but he had used it before. As soon as the spark hit the body of the wolf it went black and crippled into ash. The ash was immediately caught by the wind and it began on its trip to be carried around the world to eventually land somewhere and be one with the soil. As if it was a standard ritual the wolves began to howl for a few seconds as they mourned over their fallen comrade. One by the wolves left their king behind with the huntresses and when the last wolf had left the open place Perseus sighed and turned around, only to be met with staring huntresses.

Perseus frowned deeply, he had no idea what to do now. He had never been good with attention and especially not from people that probably wanted to boil him or pierce his body with thousands of arrows. Luckily he didn't have to say anything, because the silence was broken by Khloris. "Let's do the final rites for Euneas. She was one of us after all." Perseus nodded in responds, while the other huntresses followed her lead by walking towards her body. All except for Kephissa who strode towards Perseus and said "That was very well done, Perseus. I see why my father befriended you."

A small smile appeared on Perseus' face "That's one thing I learned from you father. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, but that-" He wanted to go on but was stopped when he felt a powerful presence near them. He cursed to himself while he lifted his hand up to silence Kephissa. He had been on the same place for far too long and Lelantos would've probably tracked him, because he was sure that the presence was his. He knew how he felt and this was exactly him.

"Everybody quiet!" Perseus hissed loudly enough for anybody to hear. The huntresses who were just trying to get Euneas of the tree stopped with what they were doing and eyes Perseus suspiciously. That they had no intentions to hunt him anymore didn't mean they trusted him. They trusted him as much as they trusted men. No respect and trust for Perseus so.

The presence neared too quickly to be mortal and Perseus knew now for sure that it was Lelantos. He could already feel him entering shadows to only leave them a second later. "What is going on, Perseus?" Khloris hissed back, leaving the normal insults for men behind. She didn't want to anger this particular man, who happens to be a powerful god without mercy.

Instead of answering vocally Perseus put his finger on his lips and threatened with a furious glare. The younger huntresses cowered behind the backs of the experienced ones. Nobody dared to say anything under that glare and they just waited while Perseus scanned his surroundings at a rapid speed, using the shadows to extend his senses. Fleeing was out of option. He could shadow travel somewhere else, but he had no idea if he was strong enough and using his godly powers to make him appear somewhere else would give away his presence to Olympus, because then Zeus would be alarmed by an immense use of power. Running was also not an option, because Lelantos was way too close to lose him and leaving the huntresses behind with Lelantos was also not a great option.

Perseus signed to Khloris to back down and get low to the ground. They followed his orders without question. Perseus unsheathed his scimitars quietly and with squinted eyes he rapidly looked around. He was ready for it when it came. And so it did. An arrow was fired and with rapid speed it flew towards Perseus, who yelled. "SPREAD OUT! FIND COVER!" More arrows followed and Perseus dodged them all, but definitely not with ease. The arrows flew immensely fast and he had just enough time to doge them.

The presence, which Perseus had now located and followed in his mind, moved in a circle around them, still hiding in the bushes. Suddenly the arrows stopped coming and Perseus was relieved the have a moment of rest. He however didn't rest completely and left his guard up, ready for the next volley of arrows that came, or whatever would come out of the bushes next.

What came next however was unexpected. A venom green orb flew out of the bushes towards the huntresses with immense speed. Perseus could feel the power radiating off the orb and he could not leave the huntresses to their faith. Actually he didn't really care about them, but he could not let anybody get killed or hurt during his fight. Lelantos was hunting him, not the huntresses. He leaped towards the huntresses and morphed into his shadow warrior form to reach them in time. He used the shadows to bridge the distance even quicker and just as the orb was going to explode, Perseus could tell by the power increasing and lightening of the orb, he created a passage in the ground towards the world of shadows. He immediately jumped towards top of the orb and landed with his complete body on top of it. Together they sank into the passage and just as they both crossed crossed the barrier the orb exploded.

The passage lit up by all the green light and everyone could feel the ground rumbling, only to be followed by a loud bang. Light kept coming out of the passage and for a moment everyone just stared at the opening, including Lelantos, but he kept his distance. When the light faded the only thing that they saw was a black hole in the ground. Some huntresses wanted to watch what was in it, but they knew it wasn't the right thing to do. They had already failed Artemis one time today and they didn't want to get punished even more.

Everyone kept staring at the hole, believing that Perseus would jump out of the situation as he always did. Even lelantos expected it, but the moment didn't come. The passage remained completely unused and Lelantos expected him to be dead. He chuckled to himself over his completion, but he wanted to see it with his eyes first. He put his hood up, covering his face with a green hood and stalked out of the bushes while leaning on his staff, making him appear like someone else than he was. He looked like an old man walking through a forest with a hood on. Nothing suspicious there.

As he put his first foot in the open place he was immediately in sight of all the huntresses. All eyes were on him now and some arms went even towards their quiver, ready for action. Khloris wanted to open her mouth to say anything, but was stopped when an arm reached for the edge of the passage. The hand reached the edge and someone held on the the edge with one arm, but there was something wrong. Chunks of the arm and hand was missing and slowly the shadows were filling in the missing parts, healing the huge wounds. A primal cry was heard from out of the passage and another hand appeared out of the shadows reaching for the edge.

This hand missed a thumb and a piece of the palm and slowly they could see that the shadows built the tissue. Threads of shadows filled the empty spots and a black thumb was made, making him turn into skin when ready. Another scream was heard, but this time out of rage. It was an agonizing scream for anybody that heard it. It made the huntresses shiver in fear, they might be the fearless group of huntresses honoring Artemis, but this mad every living thing shiver and think of their greatest fear. On the other hand Lelantos frowned. He had no idea what to do. He had never dealt with something like this.

The muscles in the arms tightened and the body, that was probably Perseus' tried to pull himself up. A crippled head appeared and some huntresses put their hands in front of their mouth in shock. The entire left side of his head was missing pieces, his eyes, his ear, a chunk of his jaw and more. Even though the face was so crippled, emotions were still there. This one was pure, pure rage. Khloris, who was standing closest to the passage, stood back and watched in awe and fear.

Everything started to grow back slowly while Perseus tried to get himself out of the passage. He growled like a furious wolf and he could feel the power radiating himself. He pushed one knee into the world of living and with that he pushed himself fully into this world. From that moment they could see what really was happening. His entire upper body was disemboweled. A huntress puked of the sight and several other turned green, but holding it back for as long as they could.

While he was healing slowly, Perseus mind worked at full speed. Dozens of questions went through his head and to his frustration he could not answer even one of them. _How had he survived? How was he healing? How was he even thinking? How was he breathing? _And so on. He had to meditate over this later and pushed it aside for that time. He had to focus on the matter in front of him, Lelantos. He wanted to end this once and for all. He would be free, or die fighting for his freedom.

An idea popped into his mind and without turning towards Khloris he said with a low and growling voice. "Pray to Lady Artemis. She will answer your call, we will need her." He might be very powerful at this moment, it was still not good enough to deal with Lelantos. He was a titan and way more experienced than he was, after all he was just a god that didn't answer to Olympus. "She will never notice us. We are with too less." She responded.

"Don't worry about that." Perseus answered and immediately after he said that he howled. He howled to the moon, to Lady Artemis. As his howl finished after a few seconds wolves all around the forest repeated his call. The message was loud and clear and together with the paying of the huntresses this would've to work.

* * *

_Up in the air_

* * *

Lady Artemis was riding her moon chariot just like any other day. She flew with her chariot over mountains, forests, lakes, oceans, cities, villages and so on. She had always loved her duty and there was never a night that she didn't enjoy herself. Every night something had changed and she had always something to watch, even after all these years. As time passed by her thoughts drove towards her huntresses. They had been acting really weird since they had met Perseus. It was like that got more furious, angry and driven since those encounters. Especially her lieutenant, Khloris. She was the most driven of all. she had to have a word with her when she came back from her ride.

Perseus was a weird thought of her. Her mind had no idea what to think of him. Artemis felt sorry for him, while on the other had her mind told her to ignore his losses and hunt him without mercy. What even more confused her was that Hestia had grown rather attached to this young god. This had never been happened before and even though she despised men, she could not get herself to hate Perseus. It was just impossible. In the past she would have shot any male coming close to her aunt Hestia, who also happens to have taken the vow of maidenhood. He was just so different and according to Hestia he was everything but the man she hated. Artemis had no idea what to do.

As her thoughts were wandering even more she could sense a lot of activity around her. She could a huge amount of Prayers and surprisingly enough she could hear a lot of wolves howling her name. Her attention was immediately on it and she wanted not to ruin any time by thinking over her decision. This amount of prayers meant no good. She quickly duplicated herself and went on her way to the place in question, while leaving her other self in the chariot.

* * *

_Back on the ground_

* * *

As the howling slowly died down Perseus stared into the eyes of Lelantos, who had dropped his hood. Both immortals glared daggers at each other and if it wasn't for Lelantos they would've stared for even longer. "We meet again, outlaw." He said with an evil smile spreading over his face. He dropped his long green cape on the ground and thrust his spear into the ground. He cracked his back, neck and knuckles making him look extremely comfortable in the situation, which he actually was.

"It was about time."Perseus growled in response. He knew that he wasn't going to win this fight very easily. He had to play this smart, because Lelantos had a lot more experience than he did. Perseus might be the god of intelligence and make amazing plans, but he didn't have the experience to improvise very well. Lelantos had the upper hand on this one.

Lelantos chuckled and together they began to circle around each other. Lelantos had his long spear in his hand, while on the other side Perseus had readied his claws for battle. Perseus was currently in his shadow warrior form and 'wrath' was fighting for control, but he had no change against Perseus. Once Perseus had found out how to dominate his inner demon he could no easily do it. Then, suddenly Lelantos broke the silence. "Surrender Perseus. No blood will be shed and maybe Olympus will have more mercy on you. This is probably you last chance!" Lelantos taunted him into raising the white flag, but Perseus had enough of this talking.

"Never! Want do I gain from that Lelantos? I only want to live a life and for now you are the only thing that stops more from living it. I will fight for my freedom or I will die trying." Perseus yelled back and even though he knew that he would reform death was not an option. He had no intention into leaving Hestia behind in this cruel world even though it would probably be the best. He had been haunted for so long, he began to get sick of it. This needed to end now, or never.

"I would like to see you try." Lelantos threw back at him with a smirk. As on agreement they both charged forward. The distance between them was covered quickly and their weapons were smashed into each other. Both Perseus' claws were blocked from his swipe from right and quickly Perseus dove backwards the avoid a kick in his stomach. _'Ophio! He is incredibly fast.' _Perseus thought by himself. He had already forgotten how hard it was to fight him earlier.

Lelantos thrust his spear forwards trying to stab Perseus, but the thrust was deflected with Perseus' claw. With the other claw Perseus tried to slash Lelantos' breast open but it was blocked with the lower side of the spear. Immediately after Lelantos dropped towards the ground and tried to kick Perseus' feet under him. He jumped just in time and in response he threw a spear summoned from shadows towards his opponent, who was almost taken by surprise by the sudden move.

Lelantos summoned another orb of venom green energy, but this time less powerful and Perseus dodged it by somersaulting backwards. Immediately when he landed they both threw everything that had towards each other. Green orbs exploding into immense light, shadows spears trying to pierce Lelantos, vines hoping to catch Perseus to hold him on his place, air currents to knock Perseus over, shadow whips to try to tear Lelantos to pieces, tearing black fires to shred Lelantos skin away and Perseus even tried to summon a gigantic axe that he had hauled towards Lelantos which he had dodged just in time and had slammed into the floor turning into tearing shadows.

Perseus summoned a huge shadow ball above him and quickly threw it towards Lelantos, who blocked it with a shield of pure green energy. The ball exploded into shadows and when the shadows disappeared Perseus was immediately met with a wind flaw that was incredibly powerful. Perseus had to dig his claws into the earth to get blown away and he created threads of pure shadow to keep him in place. Lelantos took this moment to stand up straight and let the air do its job. When the winds died down Perseus immediately had to roll to the left because a large spike tried to pierce him from under. He quickly stood up only to be with an axe being thrown his way. His only way out was through the floor and so he did. He sank through the floor in no time and reappeared in front on Lelantos who had to block furious slashes and lashes coming from Perseus and for a few moments he could only act defensive.

Perseus knew that he would no longer act as the dominant party and just as the first attack from Lelantos came he dove to the side and stepped a few paces backwards, avoiding the arrows coming from his opponent. He quickly unstrapped his gorgeous but deadly axe from his back and took it in both hands, making the claws disappear slightly. He began to swing violently with his axe and for a few moments Lelantos just dodged the axe, but what he had not expected was the next move. Perseus jumped into the air and somersaulted with the axe above his head. This gavee him immense force and the axe come down on Lelantos spear with a loud slam. The spear slightly cracked and Lelantos cursed. This staff was a magical item and was supposed to never break, but there was no time to think.

Lelantos thrust and stabbed his spear forwards and he had unsheathed a sword to act as a secondary weapon in his left had. He made fury and violent strikes and Perseus had no way out. The only thing he could do was block and try to leave no hole in his defense. This however didn't happen. Lelantos noticed a hole and before Perseus could block the thrust, the spear was already deep into his thigh. Perseus groaned loudly and he put some distance between them by making a shadow explode in between them.

There was now only one thing left to do and it was now or never. He changed himself into small pieces of shadows. Not one big solid shadow, but dozens of pieces flying around like bats do. He was one big piles of shadows in the form of a human. The shadows were twirling around and Perseus, but Lelantos had also revealed a trick. His body lit up venom green. When their powers were to their max they wasted no time into charging forward, letting the power radiate from their current unstable forms.

* * *

**AN: So yea, that happened. I again intended to make this shorter and let more happen in this chapter, but I apparently suck at following my own schedules.**

**Next chapter will cover, the final part of the battle, Artemis dealing with her huntresses and also Hestia will come into view! The chapter will be up very soon! ;)**

**As always leave a review, I love nice and long reviews! Remember that if the review is reply worthy I will probably reply on it. I take my time reading them and I like getting into contact with the fans of this story.**

**Do you like this story and do you want more of this? Then favorite and/or follow it.  
I am sorry for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Wolfswar signing out!**


	18. Death strikes again

**AN: Hi Folks! I really appreciate all the reviews you all gave me on last chapter. They were all very kind and please guys! I really like long reviews, so if a thing comes into your mind during the reading. Just put it in a review ;) Reviews are the stuff that really keeps me going. This story has also reached 500 favorites and 600 followers. You guys are awesome! **

**I am sorry the upload was delayed for a long time, but I've been busy with my Global Perspective projects for Cambridge and that was something that came first place. I hope you guys can understand. For my late update I made it extra long and I hope I make it up via this way.**

**I have opened a new poll! You can find all the information in the poll in my profile and please vote. It is about the ending of this story. NO SPOILERS have been given, but only general stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

_Previously in the Mysterious Wanderer..._

_There was now only one thing left to do and it was now or never. He changed himself into small pieces of shadows. Not one big solid shadow, but dozens of pieces flying around like bats do. He was one big piles of shadows in the form of a human. The shadows were twirling around and Perseus, but Lelantos had also revealed a trick. His body lit up venom green. When their powers were to their max they wasted no time into charging forward, letting the power radiate from their current unstable forms._

As the two figures charged forward the onlookers had to turn their back towards it. The light was blinding and their eyes began to burn at the sight. They all cowered away as the huntresses hoped that Artemis would come soon, but on the other hand they didn't want her to come. A great punishment would await them, but everything was better than being her, at the place where two extremely unstable immortals were fighting for their lives. On one side there was the one who fought for freedom and love, while on the other side there was the one who fought for accomplishment and prosperity.

Both sides had their reasons to fight. Nobody dared to interfere and even their surroundings began to adapt to their state. The wild seemed to get more active and the forest seemed to grow. Vines shot out of the grounds and deadly flowers popped up. Also the darkness seemed to grow. Tearing shadows covered the ground and they surrounded the duo as they charged. This was a battle of power, might and force. Nobody could and should intervene.

The charge seemed like forever even though Perseus was going as fast as his legs could carry him. Every time his shadow twirling foot hit the ground shadows were infected into the ground and it was like the earth got veins of shadows. If he hadn't been charging towards the most difficult opponent he would've studied, but he had no benefit to it as of now. He had to concentrate on the moment that would probably decide the thread of his life. He had no plans to ruin it.

As They got closer to each other they both readied their weapons. Perseus in his true shadow form readied his claws for furious and fast attacks while on the other side Lelantos still had his spear and sword out. Both being confident about their state they clashed into each other, only one came out lucky though.

As Perseus tried to furiously slash and rip the body of Lelantos, his opponent did something that was beyond Perseus' skills. Lelantos knew that Perseus might be able to outsmart him and with that in his mind he put his experience to use. Instead of blocking the furious strikes of Perseus he stepped aside, ducked, swooped the legs under Perseus and with incredible speed he came back up and kicked Perseus with immense strength in his chest. A loud crack was heard and Perseus flew backwards. The kick had such a force that he slammed into trees and broke them. With each hit Perseus' vision went blurrier and vaguer. Eventually he hit the earth and his body slid over the ground.

He groaned in anger and tried to move into a more comfortable position, but he had no strength left to move. He was lying on his side and for a moment he just laid there and tried to accept his defeat. However his defeat didn't come from his opponent, but from the inside. He could feel his body growing weaker and weaker and Perseus began to panic, but soon stopped as he had no energy left to be strong. Where would he go when he would die right now? He had no idea and actually he saw no plans in trying to figure it out. Would he go to the underworld? Would he reborn from his own dead body? He had no idea, but it was too late to think about this.

Perseus felt that life was leaving his body and he closed his eyes, trying to fight the tears. He didn't want to die. Not because he was afraid of death, but afraid of leaving the people he cared about. He still wanted to do a lot of things and it was now that he remembered that he had never gone back to his home. The farm where he grew up and where he buried his parents. The soil that they all sowed and cared for had changed into the graveyard for two people that he loved the most, but did he?

As he grew weaker he began to recall memories of Hestia. He saw her beautiful eyes, hair, figure and her warm smile. As he could see Hestia's smile he grinned weakly. He had always felt some attraction towards her, but it wasn't until now that he knew that he true feelings towards her, but it didn't matter anymore. Maybe he would never see her anymore.

He really wanted to fight the pain in his body, but it was just too much. He could feel the wind blowing into the wounds on his back and if he could have moved he would have winced with every blow, His legs were in unhealthy positions and he had almost no feeling in it anymore, his chest however hurt the most. With every breath his could feel ribs penetrating through his longes and blood seeped out of his mouth onto the ground. What hurt the most however was the pain in his mind. He didn't want to leave everybody behind and he felt like he had failed them. He had never been able to live after the promise that his friends made to him.

"Flee, Perseus. Live a life for us, Perseus. That is the wish we all head for you." Alpheos had said to him before he was beheaded in Athens. "Flee now you can, Perseus, live for us. We all want it." Thorax had said before his head fell lifelessly to the side after being impaled by a spartan spear.

He never did what they asked and as his presence hugged the darkness around him tears fell on the ground below his face. Tears of regret, tears of pure sorrow.

* * *

_On Olympus_

* * *

A long haired womanly figure stood at the border of Olympus and she was looking down towards the world of living below her. It was a cloudless sky and the moon was shining brightly at the live below her. She could see incredibly far and she was pleased by the way things looked. She saw light burning in houses and she knew for sure that happy families lived in those houses. A family that she once could have had, but she had to throw it away.

Mortals knew her as Pallas Athena, the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic war, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill. This was a mouthful of titles and domains and here on Olympus, her home, she was often addressed as Athena. She had lived her for as long as she could remember, which would be from that she was born from her father's head. He was called Zeus. From the beginning of her life she had taken the oath of Parthénos. This meant that she was to forever be a virgin, but she wasn't worth that title anymore.

She sighed and her long black hair waved in the wind. Years ago she had broken the oath with Poseidon, who had been her lover for a long time, who was also her father's brother and rival to the throne. Unfortunately she became pregnant and it made their secret even worse to keep secret. When her son had finally been born she and her lover immediately knew that they could not keep the child and they decided to find a mortal family for him to live and grow up in.

Now, years later, they hadn't spoken to each other in a long time. Athena and Poseidon kept their distance forcefully and neither of them had the courage to break the harshest law to see or speak to their child. They both knew that Hestia had a lot of contact with their son, but they had no intention into angering the eldest daughter of Kronos. It also came to their ear that Lelantos was hunting their son, as well with Artemis. They wanted to keep their boy safe, but their both knew that it was not possible.

Tears fell over the cheeks of Athena and as she thought of her sins the night grew older. She thought of what could have happened if they had kept the child and help him grow up. To help him get stronger and to instruct him in his godly abilities. Unfortunately this had never been possible. However they knew that Hestia had played a big role in Perseus' life in that matter.

Life on Olympus behind her died down and the city, laying on a hill high in the cloud on top of mount Olympus, lit up in the night with all the bonfires, candles and torches. Dozens of different temples were visible behind her, but the beauty of her own home didn't matter to her anymore. She couldn't stop thinking and wandering over her lost son and she wanted to see or touch him oh so much. Last time she had seen him she had been disguised as an old woman and had almost been caught by her family. Luckily for her she had been hidden very well. She had to make plans to search for him and ask for forgiveness. She couldn't go on like this knowing that her one and only godly son was out there somewhere wandering around in the wild. She had to contact him.

As she stood there looking down in the world of mortals below her she hadn't noticed the ancient goddess sneaking up on her. "I think I can help you with your thoughts, Athena." A warm voice said behind her and she twirled around as fast as she could to see that it was Hestia.

"What do you mean, Hestia?" Athena responded with squinted eyes.

Strangely enough, Hestia smiled kindly, but it looked forced, and answered. "Every child needs a mother. From a god to a farm boy. Every child needs a motherly figure in their life."

Athena's face lit up immediately and wanted to rush forward to hug her aunt, but she was blocked by Hestia raising her hand, creating a grip that made Athena unable to move. Hestia looked her straight in the eyes and with an angry expression she said. "Know this, goddess of wisdom, I am only doing this for your son. I hold him dearly in my heart and I cannot forgive or forget what you have done in the past." Athena gulped. "Neither will he." Hestia finally added.

Hestia released Athena from her grip and before Athena could speak Hestia said. "You will hear from me soon, I will arrange everything." With that she disappeared in flames.

* * *

_In a dense forest near Cabyrrt_

* * *

Artemis appeared in the open space in the forest near Cabyrrt and she was shocked with what she saw. As she looked around she noticed a huntress pierced towards a tree and she held a hand for her mouth in shock. The huntress, who she knew was called Euneas, had no head attached to her body and the head laying on the ground stared at her with glazed eyes. Rage built up inside of her and she wanted to murder anybody that came into her view. As she looked around more she noticed blackened trees, pieces of forest being shred to pieces, vines growing in weird places and a lot more strange things. She knew immediately that an immense battle had taken place here and that was until she noticed huntresses coming out of their hideout.

The huntresses popped out of their hiding spot from all around her and they all walked hesitatingly towards her. They dropped to one knee and bowed to her. "What has happened here?" Artemis demanded with a stern voice and some huntresses cowered back at her tone. Even though Artemis had no idea what had happened yet, it still felt like she was already angry at them.

Khloris stepped forward and while looking at the ground she said. "We all made mistakes today Milady, only Euneas crossed the line way too far and paid the price." She didn't want to hold it back and had no intention on lying to her one and only mistress.

Artemis' face became red of anger, but no huntresses stepped back in fear of their life. They would face their punishment with pride and courage, even though their mistake were shameful. "What happened!?" She yelled, spit flew from her mouth. "Tell me what has happened here!"

Nobody dared to say anything until the daughter of Hades stepped forward. "Look inside my head, Milady. I have witnessed everything and I had the clearest view on every action." Artemis nodded and looked through her memories. As she looked different emotions covered her face. Regret, dander, disappointment and fury. When she was done she gritted her teeth and said in a booming voice. "We will talk about this later." Some huntresses looked enlightened, but it was in vain. "Don't think you will no be punished. I have to think of a fitting one and it will be the worst one I ever had to give out. You all have to be ashamed of yourselves!" She yelled and with that she turned towards Euneas. She felt no sympathy for her and she was glad that Perseus had dealt with her in this way. When this thought entered her mind she frowned. Since when was she choosing the side of the outlaw?

Artemis faced the huntresses again and asked with a stern face. "Now where is the one that caused all this damage?" She pointed at the spots that she had noticed before and from the memories she had figured that the outlaw and her father's hunter had caused this, but Kephissa had been hidden behind a stone the whole time and it had been good that she had been. All the powers would've shred her to pieces and Artemis was glad that there was one decent huntress left, even though it was one from the world of the dead.

Several huntresses pointed left from her and when she followed them she was surprised that she hadn't seen the figure before. A few dozen feet away a figure stood patiently waiting with a green hood covering his face. She already knew who it was though. She remembered the smell and the stance of this man. This was the younger titan Lelantos and it meant no good. The titan stared at the group while leaning on his staff and after several seconds Artemis wondered out loud. "Where is the godling?" Her anger had been pushed aside and it was for the better. She had no liking in exploding in front of so many witnesses and she had to keep her head clear for what was about to come, she just knew it.

Before anybody could answer her question a loud growl was heard out of the woods and her head jerked towards the sound. As she looked into the direction she could see mass destruction in a straight line and knew that this had been done by a body. A body being thrown against trees and rocks. Her eyes squinted and she yelled towards Lelantos. "What have you done!?"

* * *

The darkness that Perseus was in was a dark as something could get. He was still laying on his side and tears dropped onto the ground below him. For a few moments Perseus stared into complete oblivion, but that all changed when images appeared in front of him. He could see his life flash by and he remembered all the promises that he had made to the people he held close to his heart. The family and friends that had died for him made him make a promise to live a life for them that he deserved to live. They had all gave their life to save an immortal forbidden godling and now it had all been for nothing. Perseus had never been able to live after their promise, but he was dying after trying.

Perseus saw Thorax, Apheos, his parents and the whole Athenian council looking down at him and in unison they said. "Perseus, we believe in you. Get back there and finish it. We know you can do it. Do it for us. We know you can." With that said Perseus' tears began flowing freely and one by one they talked to him. The council said encouraging words, his parents said how much they loved him and asked to come past their grave sometimes, Alpheos said that the had no words to explain how proud he was of him and in accomplishments and thorax said that he would kick his but if Perseus would die after his own tragic death. All those words made Perseus' adrenaline flow through his veins freely and slowly the darkness faded.

Perseus could feel the adrenaline flowing through his blood and he fought the pain. The darkness slowly began to disappear and slowly but surely his vision became clearer. Not good, but it was something. He blinked rapidly and groaned loudly. Pain shot into every limb of his body and he wanted to slap himself for the fact that he had almost forgotten about his wounds. He was feeding himself on adrenaline and with all that pain, he wasn't going to run out anytime soon.

As he tried to lift his head up he screamed it all out and he heard the wolves answering his cry. Perseus fought the pain with all the strength that he had left and slowly he began to rise from his position. He leaned heavily against a tree and he panted like a horse, which had been running for hours. As he was leaning against the tree he slowly began to stand up straight and after a few seconds of growling and wincing he had finally arrived in his final position. He looked around and he was shocked by the destruction that he had created. He was surprised that he was alive, well not that he had almost died a minute ago. He followed the trial of destruction with his eyes and that path went on even until the eye couldn't reach it anymore. He wanted to charge into battle again and end it, but it was a instant death in his current state.

He thought about the option of running away, again. This however wasn't what he wanted to do this time. He had never been this close to ending this madness and he really wanted to try it again, but this time via the way that he lived. In the shadows. His home. He had practically lived in the shadows for almost his whole life and he knew his way around them. He was the god of shadows after all.

He looked around again, but this time to find the darkest shadow he could find. He had always felt stronger and more powerful in his domain and that was exactly the thing that he needed at the moment. He almost immediately found one and he bit his lip knowing the pain that was about to come. He let his hand go of the tree and with unstable legs he made his way over to the shadow. He gritted his teeth in pain and he was relieved when he made it there with his swaying body. As he entered the shadow he could feel the energy entering his body, but unfortunately that didn't mean that the pain would go away. Instead he choose to ignore his lacerated back and strengthened himself with adrenaline and the shadows.

He moved himself forward by leaping from shadow to shadow and luckily in the middle of the night they weren't scarce. He could run most of the time, while feeling the ichor drool over his legs. The trial was of course easy to follow and in no time he had arrived in the bushes near the open space. He saw that Artemis had arrived and he smiled when he saw her being in a heated argument with his arch enemy, Lelantos. It couldn't get better, it was the perfect distraction. He inspected to environment and he saw an immense rock opposite to him and he smiled weakly, still wincing over the pain in his back.

He silently made a plan and if everything would go as planned he was a free man later that day. He just had to wait for the right moment, the moment that they really began to yell at each other. He didn't listen to the argument. The only thing that he did was listen to the tones of their argument. While he did that in the back of his mind his thoughts wandered and he recalled the memories of his loved ones. The ones that he was doing this for. He had to make this work.

The moment for action came sooner than he had thought and he immediately went over into action. As Lelantos raised his voice he charged Perseus charged out of the shadows and with a battle cry he had reached his opponent in immense speed. Lelantos didn't have the time to react and as Perseus slammed into his side he was shocked to its finest and he was carried off in the direction Perseus was running.

As Perseus had slammed into Lelantos he had grabbed him with both arms, lifted him up and kept running forward with immense speed. He kept screaming while he ran and he felt that Lelantos tried to get himself free but Perseus didn't let go. He wouldn't allow it to himself anymore. Lelantos opened his mouth. "What the...?" He screamed, but he never got to finish what he was about to say, because his body was bashed into a huge rock. Perseus used Lelantos as a shield and he could feel several bones snap in Lelantos body, but that didn't do as much damage as he had hoped.

The rock fell apart in thousands of pieces and Perseus threw Lelantos onto the floor and began to bury his fists in Lelantos' face. Hit after hit more ichor spread over the ground, but apparently Lelantos could handle it, because suddenly he kicked Perseus in his stomach. Perseus flew off Lelantos and luckily landed on his feet, he quickly drew his axe before Lelantos could even get up. He pinned Lelantos between the two blades of his axe and while he kept him in place he summoned a passage towards the shadows below them. Perseus could feel him self getting more exhausted and needed to finish this fast.

Perseus let the shadows beneath them tear Lelantos' back to bits and Lelantos screamed in agony. Perseus had to dodge jabs from Lelantos knives and sword and luckily he had been able to, because he was on top. Still it wasn't enough to put Lelantos down, so went a bit further. He intensified the shredding shadows and with incredible speed he brought his axe up only to let it come down a little bit later. As his axe entered the chest of Lelantos he felt cold steel entering his stomach and gulped. He saw life leaving the eyes of Lelantos and unfortunately his vision went again black.

_"Will this be the end for me?' _Perseus thought to himself as he saw Lelantos fall through his passage of pure shadows. _'Is this the way how I am going to fall? Just after I made myself a free man?' _

The passage of shadows closed under him and he fell to his knees. He felt very dizzy for some reason and his head fell forwards. He could make out through his blurry vision that the ground was nearing fast. But the ground didn't come. He could feel a pair of arms embracing him and before he left the world of living he heard a warm voice telling him. "I've got your Perseus. I will take care of your, be strong! You have to pull through."

* * *

_In a small hut at an unknown location_

* * *

Perseus heard voices but he couldn't understand what is said. There were blurred images of a face peering down at him and moving away then darkness strikes again. Consciousness fading in and out. Perseus couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not. One moment he was being thrown through a forest and clashing into trees and rocks. The next he could feel hands going all over his body and the blurred images and voices are back. Laying there felt like forever and Perseus wanted to scream at the hands that dealt with him and the soft voice that soothed him. He wanted to scream at it, making clear that he was awake, but he couldn't.

Gradually his vision became clearer and Perseus got more aware of what was happening around him. He could feel that he was laying under a silken cloth and it felt heavenly on his skin. He grabbed some in his hands and he smiled at the feeling of such a soft piece of cloth. He wanted to open his eyes, but he was met with a blinding light. The sun was shining directly at him. He squinted his eyes and saw that the sun was slowly sinking behind the earth. When his vision was clear and he got used to the amount of light he looked around. He was laying on a bed in a hut, which was warmly decorated. Then he noticed the hearth left from him and saw the woman of his dreams sitting there.

"Easy, easy!" She yelped and rushed over to his side when he wanted to sit up straight, but winced in pain. His back still hurt a lot. "You have to rest, Perseus. You were wounded badly and if you ever pull that on me again I am going to kill you myself!" She yelled and anger were visible in her eyes.

Perseus had an apologetic look on his face and Hestia's face immediately morphed into a sweet smile. She kissed Perseus' forehead and stroke his cheek. "You scared me, Perseus. I thought I was losing you."

Perseus looked her in the eyes and he was met by the warmest eyes he had ever seen. Happiness glinted in her eyes. "I will never leave you behind, Hestia." With that said they stared into each others eyes and with their heads inches apart from each other they kept staring into each others eyes. Hestia kept stroking his cheek and gave Perseus a warm smile. Suddenly they felt drawn towards each other and both leaned forward and kissed each other on the lips. Perseus pressed his lips softly against hers and for a moment time seemed to have stopped. After what seemed like forever they broke apart and both blushed like ripe tomatoes.

"So, uuuhm, how are you going to travel to Sparta?" Hestia quickly said trying to change the topic, with the kiss still in her mind. She sat up straight again and she took Perseus right hand in hers. She massaged his hand with both of her thumbs.

Perseus thought for a moment. He couldn't get his mind to think something else then the kiss they had just shared. "I assume that I can't use my godly powers to get there, because Zeus would be alarmed and I can't travel there via the shadows, because that would weaken me too much. I think I am going to walk there."

Hestia raised an eyebrow and Perseus couldn't help but notice that she looked really cute with her red cheeks in this way. "Are you sure? It is a long way. Don't you want to go by horse."

Perseus thought again for a moment and finally said. "I will take a horse, because I want to visit some places that are a beeline to Sparta."

Hestia smiled. "Of course, I was already thinking when you were going to visit them. You don't have to worry about the hunt anymore for a while. Artemis is going to punish them severely." Perseus nodded in response. "Now sleep, Perseus. You need to rest for your trip." Hestia turned to face the hearth again, but was stopped.

"Wait, Hestia. How come that I didn't die by Lelantos orb? I fell into the passage with it and well, I got blown to bits there, but my body just repaired itself." Perseus said recalling the memories. Hestia quickly pressed a finger against his lips. "Names of the dead have immense power, Perseus. Be wise to don't call them out a lot. He might come back earlier that way." Perseus nodded in response, earning a smile from Hestia. "Now for your question. You entered your realm of pure shadows. You didn't just enter it, but by entering you became shadows. Right now you are the shadows, but in a humanoid form. When you enter your realm of shadows you become what you are."

Perseus frowned. "How does that answer my question?"

Hestia rolled with her eyes. "Shadows can only die down, they will always rise again. All of the immortals have their own realm where they have their true form. When an immortal dies they become their domain. They don't die, but they die down. They leave their humanoid form to strengthen in their true form. At that moment you are your domains. You live in harmony in your domain and you will rise again when you are powerful enough to enter a humanoid form again." She explained even Perseus' second question and it gave him much to think about. "Thank you, Hestia. For everything." Perseus said while yawning.

Hestia chuckled. "Now sleep. You need to be fit soon to continue your journey. I will be here for you when you need me." She kissed him on the right cheek and went to sit by the hearth again. Perseus closed his eyes and recalled the memories of what had happened earlier. A warm feeling entered his body when he saw himself kiss the love of his life and his best friend. He had always had feelings for her, but earlier he had discovered what they really meant. He loved her.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you all liked this chapter. I worked a long time on it and I certainly think it is one of the best chapters. Although I had my thoughts about the kiss I had no idea how I had to do it. I hoped it turned out well.**

**As always leave a review, I love nice and long reviews! Remember that if the review is reply worthy I will probably reply on it. I take my time reading them and I like getting into contact with the fans of this story.**

**Do you like this story and do you want more of this? Then favorite and/or follow it.  
I am sorry for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Wolfswar signing out!**


	19. A farewell

**AN: Hi guys! First chapter that I've uploaded on school! And Guess what we have almost reached the 23rd of April. THEN THIS STORY EXISTS FOR 1 YEARS! By the gods, that is long. Well here is a smaller chapter as a close for part one of this book. Part two will start soon in this very same file. Yea, stay tuned!**

**This chapter doesn't have a lot of action. It is more an emotional chapter. I hope I did right. Poll is going great! Everyone seems to have different ideas of where it should end because the poll goes equally up. It will stay up until the 23rd!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

_ A farm between Athens and the sea South-West.__  
_

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the sky and no cloud was to be seen in the sky around it. The sun was scorching the lands below and this concluded in a surprisingly hot pre-summer day. The wind blew over the lands so hot that most mortals stayed inside to protect themselves from this madness outside. This however did not stop a certain figure from travelling on his horse through the woods. The figure rode his horse through the shadows of the trees above him, but still the sweat was wetting his body. It was clearly a man riding a dominant white horse, which contrasted his clothing's.

The man wore black bronze greaves which went over into shoes, he was wearing a brown leathered skirt with red cloth under it and the only thing that covered his bare chest was a black leathered cuirass, toning the muscles. His bare muscular arms covered in sweat shone in the sunlight and on his right arm he wore a silver bracelet woven into a swirling pattern, while a black line went around his upper arm, scorched in with fire.

The man's messy black hair wavered in the wind and his eyes gazed ahead. The man had clearly two different colored eyes and it was clear that this man was Perseus. His trusty scimitars were attached in an X behind his back not hidden by the cape he was normally wearing. In this weather the cloth would only get in his way and make him sweat even more.

The gorgeous axe that he considered his companion was strapped on the side of his saddle, just in reach if he would need it. Together with all the other things he needed on his long trip. Not that he possessed much more than that he had packed in his saddle. He didn't even have a home. He didn't need one either. He was born to wander, to wander around as a mystery.

The trip had been tiring for him and his horse and especially with all this heat. He just wanted to decide to take a break, when he saw the hill that he knew all too well, the hill that led to the place that he once called home, the place where he was raised and the place that he had lost his parents. He gave his horse a firm reassuring pat on her neck. "Come on girl, we are almost there. There you can rest and drink." It was like the horse had heard him, because just after the words had left his mouth Evadne, his horse, sped up and with renewed energy she darted up the hill.

As Perseus was riding up the hill he began the speculate things in his mind. He had no idea how it looked now, because he had not been home in years. Maybe even a decade, he had no idea. He was getting nervous of the idea of seeing his home again and he wanted to there as fast as possible, luckily Evadne thought so as well.  
The top of the hill neared quickly and the closer it got, the nervous Perseus got. Nervous about what he would encounter. Finally the top was reached and Perseus almost fell out of his saddle in surprise.

He had expected a total destroyed house that looked like it had been haunted by beast and creatures that birthed nightmares. Instead he was met by a sight that would please all the memories he had of this place. The house he had once lived in was still in ruins, but it was beautifully covered in all sorts of green and peacefully, but lonely, it stood there in the open place.

The sight might seem useless to any other mortal or immortal, but to Perseus this meant a lot. The house that had been totally destroyed by an unknown force had been turned into a true monument that Perseus wanted it to remember as.

A singly tear fell over his cheek and he quickly brushed it away with his hand. He smiled while remembering all the good times he had gone through here and it wasn't until now that he knew how much he had missed this; his home. As he neared he dismounted Evadne and walked with her on the reins.  
Slowly he strolled towards what once had been their door with Evadne on his tail. The frame of their door still held strong, but the door was lying in front of it and was covered in moss and whoever knew what kind of plants.

He reached the doorstep and he looked inside. His free hand brushed the charred wooden from of the door and memories washed over him.

… Perseus could see himself running around the house with his father, Crethos, chasing him. He heard himself giggle and his father had laughed while trying to snatch him off the ground. His mother had bee watching them from the inside and couldn't hide her smile anymore…

… Perseus saw his mother, Thyia, and him lay in the grass at night and together they were discussing all the star signs and what they meant. She explained every story in very detail and he had listened carefully to her words…

… Perseus saw himself read a book until his grandfather, Alpheos, stalk up to him and scare him from behind. Perseus dropped the book and his grandfather started to tickle him until the grass below them was crushed into the hard ground…

… Again Perseus saw himself read a book, but he scowled when he saw which book it was, The immortal Stories. The book it all started with. He saw himself cut his finger in the paper and call for his mother…

He quickly shook his head and dismissed the memories. His eyes were watering. He couldn't watch the memories anymore. They included too much pain. He still couldn't believe all these years later that he had lost everything, just because he happened to be a god.

He frowned. Suddenly he felt something pushing against his back and immediately he smiled. He knew it was the nose of Evadne poking him in the back and she neighed. He turned around and hugged her around the neck. "Everything will be alright girl, you go graze in the garden okay?" As an answer Evadne shook her head and drifted off towards the garden. Perseus' horse had been gifted by Hestia, but something said Perseus that his father, his birth-father, had some saying in it. He had to ask Hestia when he saw her again.

He shrugged the thoughts off and he sighed loudly while looking into the house. He had to see it from the inside once more. He carefully set foot inside the house and trotted around in the house. Memories were recalled as he walked through the corridors. He traced the charred walls with his hands while he tried to take in as much as possible through his tears. He skipped the door to his parent's room on purpose and as more as he saw the more he wanted to leave this forsaken place. It might have looked like a memorial from the outside, but from the inside it looked like a living hell; Reliving Memories, recalling actions and remembering sadness. He wanted to get out of here.

A foul smell hit him like a wall and he closed his nose. He ran for the backdoor, but the smell got stronger and stronger. He hadn't looked in this part of the house last time he was here. Had he missed something? Was there another body in here? He had no intention on finding out, because he had no idea who they were anyway. Sadly he encountered the body on the way out. When he saw the rotting body leaning against the wall near the door his blood began to boil. With squinted eyes he glared towards the body. He didn't particularly know who this person was, but he certainly knew where he came from.

Next to the rotting body a large round shield was set against the wall and he knew the symbol all too well. A big Greek letter covered the shield and he would bet his life on it that it was the symbol of Sparta. He gritted his teeth to not scream out loud in anger.

Now he remembered! Zagreus had said something about his family. They were behind this! They were lucky that the city wasn't close by otherwise he had ran there just to destroy it to the soil. It was their fault that his family had died and they would pay. He had dealt with the threats following him, now he would find out what had cause all that madness. Maybe even take revenge if he could, but was it needed? He wasn't a man possessed by revenge and wrath. _I am still here. _A fainted voice in his head said and Perseus smiled evilly, he even let out a small chuckle, except for that kind of wrath.

Perseus breathed in and out deeply to calm himself down, because the last thing he wanted was to blow up his own house by accident. He smirked darkly, remembering that he was going to Sparta already, now he had a reason to go faster. He really wanted to find out more about his parents death. He had to. He had never wanted to know when he was younger, now older and wiser, he wanted to know who did it and what had happened.

He shrugged the thoughts off and he took and attempt to walk towards the door and leave the rotten body behind. With his foot in the air his eye twitched in anger. He had to relieve his anger on something. He drew a scimitar with great speed and with tearing shadows attached to it he slashed the body of the lonely Spartan. The body was instantly ripped apart and dozens of insects crawled outwards the body. Perseus gagged at the sight and he had to get out of here. He ran for the door immediately, sheathing his sword on the way.

Perseus inhaled deeply when he left the house and when he came to his senses he looked around and was stunned. The once beautiful garden filled with vegetation and flowers was still as gorgeous as ever, if not more beautiful. Colors spread over the ground and the protective trees around the barriers were still blooming green. It was a little piece of heaven in hell. Perseus saw Evadne graze in back and when he gazed further he immediately spotted his parents grave.

His face fell and his shoulders sagged. He sighed and he trudged over to the graves. He stopped a few feet in front of the grave and he stared at the stone that lay on top of their two bodies and he couldn't describe how much he wanted to sink through the floor and hug their bodies. To feel them again, smell them again and hear their voice again. He was so close by, but yet so far away. Perseus fell on his knees in front of the stone and with both hands he brushed over the big stone. His hands trailed the words carved into the stone and a single tear fell on the stone beneath him.

"Father, mother-" Perseus whispered when his forehead touched the edge of the stone. He stared into the ground beneath him while leaning on the stone. "I am doing it." He sobbed quietly while letting more tears excape. "I am living a life. I defended my life with all I could in honor of you. I just wished you were here to feast with me." He looked up and read the words on the stones one by one slowly. "If I just could see you one more time, that would be enough. I want to tell you so many things. I have done so much since you are gone."

Perseus went with his hands through his hair and with a loud sob he said. "I miss you. I miss you so much!" He was practically yelling at the grave and tears ran as rivers over his face. It had been a long time since he had cried over his parents, now he just had to get it all out. All emotions broke free and he let it happen. "I have achieved so much; I have done so many things, because of both of you! You gave me a life. I failed to protect yours." He pulled his hairs in frustration and his red shot eyes darted around. "I can't explain how I feel, that is how much I miss you two. It is like a piece of me is missing. It is like my heart has been ripped apart."

"If I had been here in time, I could've saved you. If I had been stronger, I could have-"He stopped mid-way, his tongue couldn't give his thoughts words so he just kept looking at the grave. He knew that his parents didn't want him to feel sorry. He had known them too good for that. Still that didn't mean that he couldn't feel that way.

For what felt like 15 minutes he hugged the grave. Rethinking all the things that had happened and memorize the thoughts of his parents. It was quite peaceful this way. He calmed down slowly and his tears began to run out. He was relieved he had outed his feelings. It was rare these years that he would open up, except of course when he was accompanied by Hestia.

"At least you two are in piece. I made my friend assure that." Perseus gave a small smile, recalling the thought of him threatening Hades to make sure that his parents were in good hands in the land of the dead. They deserved that. He reached for his belt and he unstrapped the two scrolls on his back. They were two epitaphs, verses describing their life and who they were, just to memorialize them. He laid them on the grave and covered them in rocks, using hardened shadows to fill up the small holes. "I am going to Sparta soon. I am going to avenge your deaths. I have to"

Perseus stood up while keeping his eyes on the grave. "I will come back soon Father and mother. I will be back before you know it." He couldn't take it anymore, without breaking down again and he turned around. He looked back over his shoulder and whispered. "Take care, mother. Be strong, father. You will always be with me, even if I am not close." He patted himself on his chest, right on the heart.  
"Farewell."

* * *

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed the first part of the story. Don't worry! I am not quitting on you! No break either. Just to say that the first part of the story is over and this is like a in between chapter? I have no idea how to explain, but never mind! Just tell me what you think.**

**As always leave a review, I love nice and long reviews! Remember that if the review is reply worthy I will probably reply on it. I take my time reading them and I like getting into contact with the fans of this story.**

**Do you like this story and do you want more of this? Then favorite and/or follow it.  
I am sorry for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Wolfswar signing out!**


	20. This is how it all began

**AN: Hey guys! I know it has been a long time and this is not a chapter that you hoped it to be, but I am in the middle of something big. I am in the middle of rewriting this story. I am going to release it from all the ties that it has with fandom and turn it into book. Chapter will be added, aspects will change, names will differ, personalities will drastically change and scenarios will be rewritten. I am even going to add a sort of calendar in it.  
**

**A lot of friends and family are helping me and figuring everything out to make this book, a standalone that has no illegal copyright source in it. Until now it has already become something that is really worth ready. At least, that is what my proofreaders are telling me..**

**I hope you all will understand and as always I will keep you updated. I hope that nobody is going to hate me. **

**Well, now I would like to share the prologue that I have added to the official standalone book. (Of course when I am finished with rewriting this story will be taken down, but that is going to be far far away in the future. So, bare with me.)**

**Wow, I sound so confident above ^^ But certainly I am not. I have no idea what you all are going to think.**

* * *

_Prologue (Centuries after the beginning of the book)_

* * *

_23__rd__ moon. Gamelion, Chrónia 729 (371 BC)_

If mortals would look upon me they wouldn't recognize me, yet I care for them. I have lived in secrecy among the human race and will proceed for as long as I can foresee . Hidden in the shadows I have watched kings and queens rise and fall. I have witnessed maniacs wage war with or without a purpose, yet when a mortal's eye falls upon me they see a young and healthy man instead of a crippled and worn elder they expect when they know my story.  
Alas, nobody knows me, omit a few. Some knew me and even fewer still are by my side today. I have witnessed loved ones wither away, get murdered, be starved and I have even faced death myself.

Some say it is a curse, others say it is a gift. Hitherto I have no idea what to name it. Immortality, it gave me numerous things, both wonderful and terrible times, moral and dire situations and competent and harsh days. Then again, after living an incredulous long life my insight has changed. The forbearance I once despised came willingly with the years due to living as long as I can foresee; the recklessness I formerly possessed vanished throughout the decades; the wisdom I erstwhile relinquished grew onto me and the appreciation of living a life came with every reminder to the ones that sacrificed their life for me.

Who I am, is a question that mortals and immortals alike tend to ask. Even though I originate from the Greek Pantheon, I am neither cherished nor treasured on Mount Olympus. They listed me an Outlaw, they appointed me as a Rogue and they consider me a Warlock. Merely do they know who I am and what I stand for, omit a few.  
I am known by a lot of names, but none associate directly towards me. Mortals tend to address me the Mysterious Wanderer, The Cursed One or The Forbidden God. Mortals have heard whispers or tales of me, but neither do they know who I am. Immortals choose to ignore me. It is an unspoken taboo to call out my name and to be neglected is genuinely peaceful.

Some individuals have already forgotten about me, but I will never forget the souls that laid down their lives to give me one worth living. I will never forget their face, voice, smell and touch even though decades may have passed. I owe them my life. They are the ones that I write this for; while they may never read it I will put my soul and emotions down on the paper.

I am Perseus.  
This is my story.

* * *

**AN: So yea, yell at me if you want, but I will keep on going. Just so you know! If people are going to rage on me and my plan, I will just take this story down and continue in peace and quietness. The story that is right here is pretty bad in comparison to what I have already redone. I hope for the sake of readers who do support me that I will not have to do it, but I will without hesitation if I have to.**

**As always leave a review, if you have any question or suggestions regarding the book just ask them! Remember that if the review is reply worthy I will probably reply on it. I take my time reading them.**

**Do you like this story and do you want more of this? Then favorite and/or follow it.  
I am sorry for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Wolfswar signing out!**


	21. A Dreary Letter to an Old Friend

**AN: Hey guys! It has been a while, but I haven't been sitting ducks. I have worked my butt of and I can proudly say that I am halfway through the big correction. The progress of the book is going great! I have already talked with publishers and all bonds to the fandom are gone. **

**I am considering updating this whole story, but I have to look further into that. I will let you guys know ;) This is again a smaller chapter, which I added to the story. It is set just after the chapter that Thorax died and it is a letter to him.**

* * *

**Letter Thorax**

* * *

_30th moon, Pyanepsion, Chrónia 561 (539 BC)_

Dear Thorax,  
My dearest friend, it has already been twelve days since you took your last breath and I still can't comprehend that you are gone. It all happened so sudden. I couldn't even say farewell. I will, however, never forget you, Thorax. You died a hero and in my eyes you will always be one. The tales that you once told me will be recited and spread like fire; I will take care of that. You earned it my friend.

I miss you, Thorax. I feel so lonely without you by my side. You were always there for me, day and night. It was you who advised and comforted me. You were like a brother to me, a brother that I never had and one that I will never have again. You are unreplaceable. I always looked up to you and I wanted to be just like you. An outstanding hero that wasn't only cunning in the art of war, but one that had been many things; a scholar, a farmer, a traveler and a blacksmith. With every tale you recounted another profession flew by and you kept amazing me and probably you still will.

It is my entire fault that your heart isn't beating anymore. It was I who should have died that day. If I would've been stronger nobody would have gotten hurt and you would still be alive. I will avenge you my friend. I will always remember your sacrifice and the Spartans will as well. They will feel my wrath and I won't stop until I've carved your name in the thrones of the Spartans Kings. They will be mortified for eternity. You cannot cry out for justice, but I can and I will make it my duty to do so.

Hestia withal doesn't think vengeance is an option. She keeps interrupting my plans to go the Sparta and she says that this is not what you wanted. I don't understand what she tries to say, or do. It doesn't seem right to let them go. Somebody needs to pay for your death. We will have our vendetta, Thorax, sooner or later.

So many things keep swirling around in my head that I want to write in this letter, but I can't seem to find the right words. I keep staring at the words that I've already written, in the campfire in front of me or the lively evening forest ahead. I want to tell you so many things, if I could only see you one more time. Your death left a heartache that cannot be healed.

Life isn't just the same anymore, Thorax. Sometimes I wake up in the morning thinking about what you will have in store for me, but then realizations strikes like a freshly sharpened sword. The loss is too fresh and the void is too big. The void cries out to me, it wants to be filled. Yet everything I remember you it seems to broaden. I don't even know how to grieve properly. I have nothing except my own memories.

Tears seep over my face onto the paper below me as I recall our moments. You were always my hero, Thorax. I idolized you and I will endlessly. As long as I walk this soil you will never fade, as I will never forget you.

I cannot seem to find any words anymore that I can put down on paper. My frustration grows and I feel useless. I constantly remember our usual routine, which we will never have again. I have nobody to train with, nobody to spar with, nobody to watch the stars with and nobody to share my feelings with. I cannot even explain how I feel. I feel hurt, empty, lonely, depressed and changed. It is just so bad and so much and with every word I put down it gets worse, yet also better.

I wish you were here, Thorax, for a lot of reasons; reasons that I cannot explain and won't put down on paper. I hope you can see me, my friend. I promise I will make you proud. You won't ever leave me fully. You will always have a place in my heart, next to the void that I so try to fill.

I wished you could walk back from wherever you are,

Farewell my brother.

You are in Elysium now.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this letter! If I write something new I will put it up here. If you have any question or Ideas just pm or review. I still receive everything!**

**As always leave a review, I love nice and long reviews! Remember that if the review is reply worthy I will probably reply on it. I take my time reading them and I like getting into contact with the fans of this story.**

**Do you like this story and do you want more of this? Then favorite and/or follow it.  
I am sorry for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Wolfswar signing out!**


	22. A New Path

**AN: Hi guys! I know it has been a long time, but that doesn't mean I haven't done anything! I have checked an enormous bit of book one and I can proudly announce that I have already created the first chapter of book two just out of pure boredom :) I hope you like where this is going. **

**Also! I will be updating a lot of chapters and I will change certain chapters and stuff. I will probably upload a new chapter to announce what has changed, but that is something for in the future. It will be a sort of makeover I guess. The little shitty chapters will also be removed!**

**More news! I have decided the final title of the book (Series) the name: "The Forgotten Tales of Nathos: Grief" and book two will be called: "The Forgotten Tales of Nathos: Guilt" I hope you like them, I sure do. For the new mortals in here, Nathos is the original name of the main character in my book. Perseus is just the name on FanFiction, because I started with that name.**

**NO DISCLAIMER BECAUSE I FREAKING OWN EVERY BIT OF THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**The Forgotten Tales of Perseus (Nathos)  
**

**Book 2: Guilt**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The moon stood high in the cloudless sky with stars glistening around it. A warm summer breeze made the banners of the city waver, just as the tunic of a strange man walking fast through the was an ungodly hour, yet still this man hurried his way somewhere. Once in a while he looked over his shoulder and his eyes constantly shot to every side. He wasn't necessarily afraid, but highly concerned. Thieves and bandits couldn't get him, as he was more of a warrior then he eyed.

Close by him it was clearly visible that he wore a gleaming sword, covered partially by his leather sheath that hung on his broad dark leathered belt. His short light blue tunic hung loosely around his muscular body and a tanned skin was revealed underneath. His sandals made almost no sound as he hurried through the first it looked like the man was hurrying aimlessly through the city as his pattern made absolutely no sense. However to the man it did. If anybody dared to follow him he wanted to lose them as quick as possible. His order were clear: Come alone and don't get followed.

Suddenly the man heard a sound to his right as he passed a tavern. Immediately his hand shot to his sword and with his hand ready to draw his sword he rapidly looked around. Suspiciously he crouched towards the place where the noise came he heard the noise, but this time louder. Clearly it had been a snarl. Not very loud, but definitely not normal. Quickly, but silently he drew his sword and leaned with his back to the wall of the tavern, just next to a small aisle.

The man inhaled deeply and when again the snarl was heard he glimpsed around the corner. What he saw left him the end of the aisle a grey haired wolf was standing and his sapphire blue eyes stared at the man fiercely. The wolf made no move, just as the man.

To the man it made no sense at all. Wolves lived in the wild and normally never even got close to cities like this one. The man squinted and thought deeply.  
He had heard tales of Spartan warriors killing wolves during their hunt in the high mountains with only a spear. It was always one of the last assignments and it would show the true strength of the Spartan. The harsh conditions, the brutal weather, the impassable terrain and the hunting predators made the trek unbelievably difficult. Only the best return and while most come back with rabbits or deer, the greatest warriors have always returned with the hunters themselves; Bears, wolves or boars.  
If he would kill the strange wolf his masters would probably favor him and would promote him to a position that gave him more power.

The man decide in favor of it and slowly he crouched forward with his sword ready to strike. The wolf however wasn't in favor of a fight. Quickly it turned around and sped away. The man was shocked. The wolf just ran into the shadows without a sound and didn't even give him any notice. He knew for sure that this hadn't been a normal wolf.  
The wolf had left a trail on the ground that the man couldn't recognize. It was pure black and when he rushed forward to pick it up he felt nothing. Only the hardened ground.  
The man frowned and shook his head lightly. Maybe he had been hallucinating and made up the wolf. The black spots however were still there, but for how long. It was already beginning to fade.

He decided to let it go, it was already late and he had to be at his master's house soon. He turned around and walked back to the main street. He looked over his shoulder one more time, but shook his head again. The trail was already gone and there was no sign of a wolf. He had been hallucinating for sure. Probably he was just insanely tired.  
The man sheathed his sword and wit a loud sigh he continued his way over to his destination. The thoughts about the wolf never left his mind and he began to think it was a godly sign. No wolf should ever appear in a city like this and let alone in that state: calm and quiet. The only things that he couldn't figure out was: who, and why?Lost in his thoughts the man had arrived at his destination and after looking around one more time to be sure he wasn't followed he knocked on the gate of an enormous house, more like a villa.

A hatch was quickly opened and closed. The man heard someone rumbling on the other side, but soon after the gate was opened slightly, just far enough for him to enter.  
The man set foot in the patio in the middle of the enormous house. The patio was enormous and it was filled with an altar, a well, lots of greens and even a training ground.  
"Master Skiron is waiting for you, Thenon." The woman said that had opened the door. The young woman wore a white chiton that revealed way more of her body then it should, but the young woman showed no sign of shame or made no move to hide her body. "He has already gone to the room."

Thenon couldn't help but stare at the beautiful body standing in front of him. She was absolutely stunning. Her hands leaned on her thighs and she sighed. "Go, before he gets angry." Thenon nodded and he couldn't help but follow the woman with his eyes as she walked off with swinging hips.

"See you later, Kynthia." Thenon whispered. He had fallen for her when they were still kids and she knew it, because she fell for him too. They knew it of each other, yet they couldn't confess their love. He was just an apprentice and she was the daughter of his master. Shortly, hopeless.

Thenon shook his head to move her out of his mind and with a fluttering stomach he strolled towards the wall carpet opposite to the gate. It hung under a balcony and it was a strange carpet to hang in your home. Pictured on the carpet was a forest burning with a razing sea in front of it.

Thenon ignored the strange carpet and he rolled the lower part up so that he could enter the alley behind it. The carpet fell back behind him and Thenon stood in utter darkness. He knew, however, where he had to go and he turned towards the door that he knew that was there. He knocked on it three times and waited.

"You are late, Thenon." A hoarse stated from behind the door.

"I deeply apologize for my shortcomings, master Vettias."

The door clicked and Thenon knew that he could enter. He pushed against the door, just in time to see a figure strolling down the spiral stairs. Thenon quickly followed until they entered the lair of his master. Vettias already sat behind his desk scribbling on a small piece of papyrus.

He didn't look up and Thenon awkwardly scanned the underground room. He never felt at place so far under the ground and he had this feeling that the walls could crash any time and that they would be buried underneath the dirt and rock. Nobody would ever find them. He really wanted to panic as he thought of it and droplets of sweat appeared on his skin. The carved out walls with filled shelfs around him seemed to come closer and with closed eyes he prayed to the gods.

As the image of Kynthia filled his mind he calmed down and when he opened his eyes to look at the walls they seemed sturdy. Thenon smiled weakly. The room had never changed. The filled shelfs had never been moved and they were still filled with artifacts, books, scrolls, art and weaponry. There stood an anvil against the wall left of him, but it was never used. Apart from all of that a massive desk stood in the middle of the room with all sorts of things on it: From papyrus to strange stones to a gloomy silver dagger.

Vettias sat on a chair at the desk and he kept on scribbling on different pieces of papyrus, once in a while he picked up a stone and inspected it. Suddenly he threw every on the table, sighed loudly and threw his hands in the air. "Why are we here again, Thenon?"

Thenon was surprised by the question. "To ensure the safety of the Spartiates and Perioeci from the god's wrath and creatures in the dark. We protect the people from what they cannot see, don't want to see or are not ready to face."

"Perfect, Thenon." Vettias responded nodding. "Never forget who you are and what we stand for, we may have snatched you away before you would be taken to become a Spartan warrior, but never forget that you are still one of them."

Thenon would never forget who he was. He wasn't just a Spartan, but he was a direct descendant of the gods. He was raised by his mother in the slums of Sparta and he had always known who his father was, yet he had never seen him.

After his mother died to a local plague he stood alone and one day, when he had been fighting over food in the middle of a market this particular man had ended the fight and had taken him apart. That day Vettias had asked him to join the Távmata Lévga. A secret society designed to protect the citizens from godly threats and to slay creatures living in the dark.

Apparently Vettias had known a lot about him and due to Thenon's smithinig skills and strength they had concluded that he was a son of the fire god Hephaestus. Since that day the iris in his eyes had glowing orange veins running through them and they pulsed with his heartbeat.

"You seem worried, Thenon. Is everything alright?" Vettias asked with a worrisome voice.

Thenon hesitated for a moment. "Something very odd happened on my way here." With this Vettias eyebrows deepened. "It all happened extremely quick and I don't even remember if it had been real."

He had his master's attention to its fullest and with his hands Vettias motioned for him to go on. "Tell me everything, Thenon, this could be extremely important."  
Thenon sighed and with a fast beating heart he retailed the happenings. The whole time Vettias remained silent, he only nodded or motioned him to go on when Thenon paused.

As Thenon finished he asked "What does it mean, master?"

"It means that he is closing in. The enemy is coming earlier than expected." Thenon was taken by surprise. He had no idea where his master was talking about and his curiosity took over. "Who is the so called he?"

"A forbidden god, an outcast and a killer. He is the one that slaughtered our battalions in Athens and the one that sealed the fate of many timelines." Vettias explained, he decided to not keep this information from his apprentice anymore. He already knew too much to hold anything back.

Thenon jaw clenched "Is he the man who killed, Zagreus?" Zagreus had taught him the fine arts of fighting and told him everything about the society he had joined. He had been the father he never had. Aethios had been the distant teacher that schooled him.

"Affirmative, Thenon, but promise me one thing, boy. Never, never go after this man alone. He is extremely powerful and our guess is that he is as powerful as an Olympian. We cannot afford to lose you to an unwise decision. You cannot take him."

"Can I do something to help to track him?" Thenon asked, but he doubted that. Vettias rarely let Thenon help him with important cases.

"Why don't you go and ask our prisoners? They have had a special bond with our prey and I think you can already guess why."

Thenon smiled mischievously. "With your permission, Master, I will interrogate them at once." He really wanted to get this so called outcast found. Zagreus had once been a father for him, but he had never returned from his mission to Athens. According to the archives a creature had slain him together with several Spartan battalions. Although it had been years, he still wanted revenge.

"You have my permission, Thenon." Vettias shoved away some papyrus and with the silver dagger he began to carve in the stones.

Thenon didn't hesitate and immediately picked up a torch out of its holder. He walked straight for a bookshelf and pushed against it with all his might. The bookshelf began to move backwards and the books covering the planks fell to the sides.

When he had pushed far enough he put his hand between the wall and bookshelf behind the shelf next to it. Again with all his might he pushed, but this time the shelf went sideways. He smirked when the opening was big enough and he slipped through it.

With the torch in his left hand Thenon moved through the darkness behind the shelf. The corridor at first seemed to lead to nowhere wasn't it for the green light the end radiated.

As he neared the strange light even stranger noises started to be heard. Loud growls, rumbling low pitched voices and a banging sound. Thenon was actually quite used to them as he came here a lot. Keeping the prison was often one of his tasks.

Soon he enter a circular room with an orb illuminating green light bulking out of the floor in the middle. It wasn't particularly big, around two foot wide, but it sure did give off light. It lit up the whole room and it was clearly visible that there were six cells and hole in the rock opposite to the entrance. Behind the hole laid the pit, a massive room with an enormous cavity in the middle and that was where they put all the captured creatures and inhuman beings.

Thenon could already hear the growls, snarls and screaming coming out the pit, but the chose to ignore it. Not that he could do anything about it anyway. The only thing they could do was feed them and leave them alone. The loneliness and captivity have driven the inhabitants of the pit hungry and thirsty for blood and battle.

Ignoring the boisterous sound coming from the bit he walked over a particular cell. He had walked this way many times, but always had had come back without any success. Thenon hoped that it would not be repeated once again.

Thenon drew his sword and with the flat side he hit the sturdy iron bars that supported the rocky ceiling, yet also keeping the prisoners in place. It wasn't just a room, more of a cave. Nothing was smooth, it was all rocky.

Four heads immediately went his way when Thenon's sword met the bars. "What do you want, Thenon?" someone asked in a venomous tone.

"Oh, you know what I want. The same as always: answers." Thenon unsheathed his sword and squatted in front of the cell. "And you are going to give them to me."

The man that had spoken crossed his hands over his chest and refused to speak, that wasn't until a fifth man groaned. The groaning man had been laying on the ground the whole time and he was sweating heavily. He was aged, very aged.

"He needs help, he won't make it otherwise." A man with blonde hair said in a hurry, not taking his eyes of the ill man.

"Why should I?" Thenon asked. "Have you done anything for me as of now?"

"You are insane!" A man with brown hair yelled. "You all are! Is this how the Spartans threat Athenians? Like pigs?"

"Yes, I guess so."

A grey haired man sighed loudly and threw his hands in the air. "Are you going to let him die?"

"Not if you tell me about that young student you have had in service all those years. We know he isn't mortal and you all know more. So you tell me? Your old friend dies or lives." Thenon said and he clapped in his hands while smirking, happy with his ultimatum.

The blonde man still hadn't taken his eyes of the sweating man lying on the ground. "Fine, have it your way. We will give you the information you need as long as you cure him. He still hasn't recovered of his previous wounds."

A broad smile appeared on Thenon's face. "That is more like it, Lycus. Now, counselors, tell me more about this peculiar boy. Amyntas will be treated later if I am fond with what information I get."

* * *

**AN: Remember those names? I sure do ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave me some feedback on how I did!**

**As always leave a review, I love nice and long reviews! Remember that if the review is reply worthy I will probably reply on it. I take my time reading them and I like getting into contact with the fans of this story.**

**Do you like this story and do you want more of this? Then favorite and/or follow it.  
I am sorry for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Wolfswar signing out!**


	23. Answers

**AN: Good evening ladies and gentlemen. It has been an incredible long time, but that doesn't mean I haven't done anything. Many things have changed, too much to even explain. If you want to know more just message me and I will enlighten you with everything you want to know, well not anything of course that would spoil the whole thing.**

**I have actively been answering messages and was originally not going to post anything anymore, not until the book was finished. But so much has happened! 200.000 views, over 800 followers and over 750 favorites. I don't even know that many people! I just had to do something so I wrote a second chapter for the second book. Currently I am only checking and rewrite book 1, because I even changed the greek mythology to something I myself have created, but if you want to know more, just message me.  
**

**So yea, here it is. Also, it was extremely difficult to try and write this with the name Perseus, so I wrote it in the name of Nathos and replaced it later. I am sorry If I missed any.**

* * *

The Forgotten Tales of Perseus (Nathos)

Book 2: Guilt

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"We are almost there, Evadne." Perseus stated patting her softly as snow slowly fell from the sky. The ever so unique snowflakes pirouetted from heaven and a thin blanket began to cover the landscape. Paths through the hills became slippery and the trees sagged under the weight of the sudden coverlet.

The paths full of rocks, mud and creeks were almost impassable, yet Perseus and especially his horse Evadne didn't seem to mind. She just kept trotting over the paths. Her flawless movements left hoof-prints in the snow behind her, while Perseus sat still covered by his cape. His hood was up and while his trusty axe produced a certain amount of heat his limbs were still stiff of the frost. Although he could use his powers to keep himself warm he decided against it. It made him feel alive and kept him hidden.

Pure white snowflakes remained on his cape and slowly but surely he was becoming one with the white blanket of snow. Peering through the falling snow he searched for the path ahead, but as he had already expected he barely saw anything through the white haze.

"Almost there, Evadne." Perseus said as he clamped his cape to prevent the frost getting to his body. He wasn't necessarily reassuring Evadne of their soon arrival, but also himself as his limbs were growing cold and breathing began to hurt.

Behind them he could hear the hound of the Agrios Dynámeis howling in the distance and his lips curved into a smile. After he had woken the second time in the hut Hestia had brought him Artemis had been there and the say the least their conversation had been interesting.

She had been fairly quiet and lost in her thoughts. She had been sitting on a chair at the end of the bed facing the window. Mostly she had been staring outside, only sometimes looking Perseus in the eyes. She avoided him. To a certain extent she was scared of him and Perseus could sense it.

"You don't have to be scared of me." Perseus had said. "You have done nothing majorly wrong and I hold no grudge towards you, for now."

Artemis had said nothing in return, yet Perseus wanted to talk to her. He had just began to talk and left no room for Artemis to silence him. Eventually Artemis had opened up, but the wary was still present, lurking in a dark corner deep in her head.

They talked, discussed, explained and argued until the sun sagged behind the horizon and the moon began to rise. Many topics were discussed and most of them were solved. Artemis slowly began to understand and respect Perseus more and more while she was surprised about the personality of his. Her band of maidens had almost caused his death and still Perseus was here talking to her as if she was a close relative.

He wasn't like Olympus had described him in any way. He wasn't an immortal that wanted to cause the downfall of Olympus in, he on the other hand was the one that wanted peace and quiet.

Eventually Perseus had to yawn heavily and sleep had hit him like a rock. Together they had come up with a plan to mislead Olympus and this would conclude that Artemis and the Agrios Dynámeis would no longer chase after him, but would go and follow a cold trail. If Perseus needed any help however, Artemis and her warriors would turn around and aid him. After a handshake Hestia had tucked him in carefully and he was asleep before Artemis had left.

Perseus smiled at the odd memory and it warmed him up a little bit, which he was grateful for. Continuously he kept prying through the falling snow, looking out for the village. After the long trip through the cold and snowy mountains he longed for a warm and soft bed.

While descending Perseus whistled an ancient song that he had once learned and the snowfall began to decrease. Perseus smiled as Evadne neigh with happiness. He was not the only one that didn't like the cold and together they longed for the warmth.

The village finally came into view and what Perseus saw made his blood boil. Thick black smoke rose from the center of the village and as the wind turned he could hear the desperate screams of the villagers.

"Let's go, Evadne." Perseus whispered in her ear as she sped up and sprinted for the village. As quick as they could they made their way to the village. Perseus could hear the fire burning and as they arrived on top of a cliff just behind the village they stopped.

Perseus dismounted Evadne "Stay here and be quiet." Perseus drew his scimitars and put his hood up, while his trusty horse silently began to graze the frozen grass. Sometimes he didn't understand his horse.

He quickly crouched to the edge of the cliff and he could look all over the village. He saw most villagers in the middle of the village surrounded by soldiers. Some were bound to poles and unfortunately some were even cut down and bleeding to death in front of children.

Perseus cursed, he had been late, too late to save everyone. He quickly came up with a plan, but as quickly as it come it was distorted. A few soldiers were cornering a woman with what seemed like her daughter. The soldiers had cornered here in a dark alley and the mother scream out for help.

Perseus was just about to jump to help, until he saw a brave man running over the roofs towards them. The man was holding a sword, but he wasn't exactly a warrior. His grip was a mess and his stance wasn't exactly great either.

As the man stalked to the edge of the roof Perseus began to chant, eyes closed. He hoped they would hear him and that they would come one time. It hadn't been long since he had induced them.

Perseus opened his eyes just in time to see the man drop from the roof onto a soldier. Although he didn't wound the soldier, he wasn't hurt either. He got up and began to yell, but Perseus was too far away to hear what he was saying.

The soldiers laughed and one stepped forward and slashed at him, which he clumsily blocked. Perseus couldn't bear to watch and jumped down to cliff. He landed silently and as darkness fell he was almost invisible in the fog. Quickly he ran to the alley and when he eyed around the corner he noticed that the man was bleeding from more than one wound.

Perseus stepped into the dark alley. "What are you doing?"

All eyes were now on him and that was exactly what he wanted. He needed to know why the soldiers were here and why this village was partially ablaze. The villagers needed to trust him. "Teaching him a le-" Before the soldier could even finish his sentence Perseus' scimitar had already cut him down. A wide slash across his chest did the job.

Before the others could make a move Perseus was already onto his next opponent. There were three left. He stabbed the second one straight through his heart while another lost his head. He leapt towards his last opponent, but stopped right in front of him with his scimitars ready to hack him down. "Now, tell me why you are here?"

"To-to collect the taxes and to find the wanted." The soldier stammered and by the looks he was young.

"Thank you." Perseus replied kindly. "Now flee. I don't want to see you again and never return to this village."

The soldier was stunned, just like the rest of people in the alley. "O-okay." Not long after the soldier ran off as Perseus pushed him in the right direction.

The three of them looked at him as if he was a threat, Perseus knew he kind of looked like it. This was perfect. They had to trust him otherwise they would never show him what he wanted. "Could you please bind his wounds?" Perseus asked to girl. "I don't want him to bleed to death on my watch."

The girl hesitantly nodded.

"Don't worry. I will save this village." Perseus said reassuringly. "These soldiers only came here for their own needs and greed. You don't have to suffer any longer."

The man clenched his teeth in pain. "There are too many of them!" He said between his breaths. "You can't take them alone. The commander is amongst them."

Perseus had heard a lot about the commander the past few days. He had trekked for village to village and all of them talked about a ruthless commander that raided the villages. "Don't worry." After Perseus said it he could feel their presence and not much later loud howls could be heard all through the valley. "I am not alone. "Stay here."

Perseus sprinted out of the alley and climbed onto a cliff. He smiled broadly, know that the commander would be surprised about what was about to hit him. He stalked along the edge of the cliff always watching the village and patiently observed what was happening, waiting for his comrades to arrive.

As more a more villagers were brought to the middle of the village he felt that they were very near and not much after he heard the voice he had wanted to hear. "We have arrived, my lord." His voice was low, but soothing, just like his howl.

Perseus turned around and he saw four men standing in front of them. Well, he couldn't exactly call them men. The one in front of him had a dark gray skin with even colored hair all over his body; his lean and muscular body was only covered by brown leathered skirt and his head had much in common with a wolf: sharp teeth, pointy ears, a wolf's nose and hair just like a mane.

"Where is the rest?" Perseus asked Ragna. He was the alpha of the pack of wolf men he had induced. They were once wolves that had followed him around all over the place and one of them had even been there since the beginning, since the night he had gotten a sacred animal.

"My lord, we sincerely apologize for our numbers, but have you ever woken a she-wolf when she is deep in her sleep? Or her cubs as she sleeps?" Ragna made a face of horror.

Perseus thought for a moment. "I don't think so."

"Exactly. That was what I thought."

"Is Hyok still in Sparta?" Perseus asked as he counted heads. The group had originally five males and four females with seven cubs.

"Yes, our intel states that will be back in a few days." Tronos, a white wolf, replied.

Perseus nodded. "Good. Now let's focus on the task before us." He turned towards village. "All villagers are almost gathered in the center, before the temple. We have to clear the village before they will do something with them, the commander has yet to make his move."

The four of them nodded and without even discussing the plan they moved out to their positions. Perseus admired them, although he had created them he saw them as equals. They were the perfect warriors quick, silent and strong. They could work alone and in groups.

One by one more villagers were dragged out of their houses and were put together in the center. He knew he couldn't save anyone and had encountered it more than once in the past. For everyone person he defended now, another could be cut down in revenge somewhere else in the village. They had to be gathered to save as many as possible.

Finally it was their time to move and again Perseus jumped of the cliff, but this time with more power. Supported by his godly powers he flew through the air. With a loud crash he landed in the middle of the village.

The ground cracked and the earth rumbled. "So much for a dramatic entry." Ragna commented in his head. Perseus could communicate with wolves and since they grew stronger the range broadened.

Perseus snickered. He looked around and the villagers looked at him terrified. The soldiers on the other hand looked rather confident. Was it because of the presence of the commander? Did they really think a mortal could save them now?

One by one the few soldiers that surrounded the villagers disappeared. Some were dragged into the shadows and were cut down, others were shot with a precision Artemis would be jealous of.

The many soldiers that were left were the ones in front of Perseus. They had only secured the villagers with a few soldiers, but now their hostages were free. Perseus stood protective in front of them and lowered his hood. His white skin was clearly visible in the upcoming moonlight. His eyes burned through theirs and they grew restless. "Leave now and you can live another day."

Some were terrified and others were still confident. A few began to shout at Perseus as he stood there, until another presence entered the square.

"What is going on here?!" A broad man yelled with a giant spear in his hand. This man clearly belonged to the Spartan army and was probably one of the higher ups. "Who are you?" the commander asked with a loud voice as he noticed me.

"I am the one who is going to save this village." Perseus simply stated. It wasn't a lie and if he had been at full strength he would have done it in an instant.

The commander laughed. "Cut him down and bring me his head." He turned around and walked away only to be stopped by an arrow that was embed in front of his foot in the ground.

"Not so fast." Perseus said as the commander looked around for the origin of the arrow, but Grott already gone. He was a black wolf that had perfect aim with a bow.

Around twenty soldier charged towards Perseus and quickly with the help of some arrows they were cut down. Perseus' scimitars were covered in blood and he really want to let himself go and fight, but he couldn't scare the villagers.

"Fine, I will do it myself." The commander yelled as the raged over the losses. Together with his spear he charged at Perseus, his brown reddish hair waving in the wind.

The commander shot forward and thrust his spear towards Perseus, who dodged it with a roll to the side, but he wasn't exactly prepared for another thrust as the butt of the commander's spear came his way. Perseus smacked the spear to the side with his hilt and retreated a few steps.

This man was surprisingly fast, but Perseus' wounds were in the way. They weren't totally healed and they hindered his movements. He had to finish this quickly or else his body would be a mess again. Being torn apart while rapidly healing wasn't a things that Perseus would do another time for fun.

Again the commander charged, but this time he swung with the spear trying to get him from the side. Perseus stopped the spear and slammed the point into the ground. He immediately had to dodge a kick, but still made a small cut just under his kneecap. His footwork would be bad from now on.

This time Perseus charged and with a fake slash he distracted the commander. Both scimitars went for his left side, but he raise his arm. The scimitars cut partially through his arm as the commander retreated and shouted. "Alarm the main army! We have found the warlock god."

Perseus was stunned. He had no idea what they were talking about and was trying to figure out how he know Perseus was a god. He had to end this quickly. Enough playing, he had to act. "Ragna! Stop the messenger."

The wolf man leapt of the roof and while sprinting after the horse he changed into a giant wolf. He growled and with immense speed he began to chase the horse, which had already covered quite some distance, but not enough. Perseus knew Ragna would catch up and take him down like a predator should.

"Eyes on my commander." Perseus said as he regained energy through adrenaline. Ragna's chase had given him a kick that he needed. He put off his cape and rolled his shoulders. "Let's begin, commander." It wasn't exactly fair to say as he had almost lost an arm together with a limp leg.

"Take out the soldiers." Perseus calmly ordered and this time the other three wolf man also entered the scene. "I will handle this one."

With a loud roar the commander charged forward he wildly swung with his spear and as Perseus blocked it he was taken away be his strength. He almost fell sideways and if it wasn't for his reflexes he would have been pierced.

The commander slammed his spear into the ground and to Perseus surprise the ground rumbled under his feet. Who was this man? Not being able to stand steady on his feet Perseus was kicked violently in his chest. He flew backwards against a wall, cracking it in the process.

The commander laughed. "Not so strong now are you?"

Perseus got up out of the rubble. "I was going easy on you. Now I am angry." He knew Hestia was going to be angry at him for doing this just after his wounds were starting to heal properly, but he was full of anger. He knew he had to channel it carefully. He didn't want to go berserk ever again.

The commander gulped as the shadows around Perseus grew darker. He took a defensive stand and waited for the blow. With immense speed Perseus charged forward and within a few heartbeats the fight was over.

Perseus dove under the legs of the commander, cut his legs, turned around as fast as he could and took his head. He had thought of taking him alive and trying to get some information out of him, but he was angry. He wouldn't have talked anyway and most information would be visible on his body as he had spotted certain marking around his neck.

Perseus felt the power flowing through his body and with a fist he punched the ground, killing the remaining Spartan off with shadow spikes that shot out of the ground.

Perseus breathed rapidly. His anger had vanished and as he searched for the horse in the distance he immediately saw a giant wolf taking the horse down and slashing the messenger with his claws. "Could you take your anger out on something else next time?" Tronos yelled as he closed in. "I was almost pierced."

"You are just getting fat and slow, Tronos." Grott mentioned. "They were easy to dodge."

Tronos grumbled in responds, but Perseus talked first. "Please inspect the commander, I want to know how he could those powers. He isn't an immortal and neither is he a champion of one. I want to know the source."

They wanted to reply, but a man supported by two women was coming our way. It was the man and women he had saved before. "Thank you, my lord." He tried to bow, but didn't come far. "We are honored by a godly presence."

"No need to bow, my friend." Perseus said as he helped to man up straight. "You have showed us your bravery so we should honor you."  
The man smiled. "You are a funny immortal. I have heard a lot about you from our lord."

Perseus sighed in relief. "So he is here?"

"Yes, indeed. Your search has come to an end and he desperately wants to meet you in person. Vernyn, the rouge immortal of whispers and mysteries is waiting for you. He will answer any question you have as he knows anything."

"Thank you dearly." Perseus said as he bowed. He was finally going to know what killed his parents, or who.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, I hoped you all liked it! It is written a bit hastily because I got to go back to work on book one, but I tried my best in the time that I put into it. **

**As always leave a review, I love nice and long reviews! Remember that if the review is reply worthy I will probably reply on it. I take my time reading them and I like getting into contact with the fans of this story.**

**Do you like this story and do you want more of this? Then favorite and/or follow it.  
I am sorry for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Wolfswar signing out!**


End file.
